I'm not what you expect
by Alicesh
Summary: The first time Draco met Astoria she humiliated him in front of the whole of Slytherin House, not to mention she was two years below him. He was going to get his revenge, but Astoria was too smart, and Draco wasn't used to this.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; it's all J.K Rowling's **

**Authors Note: Hiya! This is my first Fanfiction so if anyone even bothers to read this a review would be greatly appreciated! I hope you like it and I have loads of great ideas for this story so keep reading :)**

A girl was sat staring out of the window of the Hogwarts Express, she had long sleek dark brown hair and piercing, wild looking bottomless green eyes, she was a pretty girl but at the moment she didn't look quite so pretty, as she was in a bad mood. Her name was Astoria Greengrass and she wasn't your average first year (Giddy, excited and frankly quite annoying), she was sat looking utterly bored as she waited for the train to pull away. As she looked out window she could she everyone saying their goodbyes before the train left, as she scanned the platform she could she her parents saying goodbye to Daphne, her elder sister and the family favourite. Astoria had been looking forward to going to Hogwarts for as long as she could remember, however what she was looking forward to was finally leaving her parents.

Astoria didn't get on with her parents in the slightest, they were the typical pureblood parents snobby, prejudiced and controlling she however couldn't be more different she was opinionated, feisty and was secretly fascinated with muggles. Because of these differences Astoria and her parents didn't get on, alternatively her sister Daphne was the apple of her parents eyes and was treated as if she was a princess (Really though she was quite a stuck up cow), and Astoria thought her parents sometimes confused her with a Troll the way they looked at her sometimes.

She sat there and watched the scene outside as the train slowly filled; up to this point she was on her own until two eager first years asked if they could join her. She silently nodded to them but gave them a look as if to say 'Yes, but make one irritating comment and I will throw you out of the train window myself'. They sat down quietly and started talking amongst themselves, Astoria zoned out as the train pulled away.

She decided to pass the journey by listening to music, muggle music for that matter. Astoria was skilled in sneaking into the muggle world and had seen a boy listening to an mp3 player in a park once, she decided she would have to find a magic alternative and found a device in a shop in Diagon Alley that could record sounds then play them back to her.

She spent the whole journey listening to music, drifting off occasionally and completely ignoring the other first years completely. Eventually the train jolted to a stop and she got up and prepared herself for her first year at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2  The First Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; it's all J.K Rowling's **

**Authors Note: I have an idea but I'm not sure, what do you think about my giving you songs to listen to while reading the chapter? It would give you an idea about emotions and stuff, so tell me what you think!**

Almost every first year knew exactly where they wanted to be sorted, Astoria was a pureblood and a Greengrass so it was quite certain she would be in Slytherin, but she honestly didn't care. She waited as the other students names were called out while she stood casually examining her nails, eventually it came to the G's and she knew it would be her soon. 'Astoria Greengrass!' the prim looking teacher bellowed, unlike the others Astoria was still un-phased. She slowly looked up from examining her nails them coolly sauntered to the stool at the front, without the slightest hint of worry or fear on her face.

The hat was placed on her head but also unlike the others it didn't immediately roar a house, it pondered for a moment then said to her _'Ahh, a Greengrass, Astoria I see. Well Astoria aren't you an odd one' _How nice an insulting hat she thought _'Feisty I see, and nerve you could do well in Gryffindor' _Shove me there then I don't care she mentally said to the hat _'No I don't think that's quite right, you also have the brains and talent of a Ravenclaw however you are a Greengrass and with your collective qualities and nature that means only one thing…' _ 'SLYTHERIN!' applause broke out from the Slytherin table as she walked over.

For the rest of the feast she sat in silence with the rest of the first years, she noticed none of the people she sat with on the train were here; they were far too bubbly to be in Slytherin, instead on this table sat a row of sullen and quite nervous looking children. She couldn't be bothered with them so sat in silence until they were finally shown to the Slytherin dorms.

As they walked down the steps to the common room they were stopped by a line of 3rd years, she recognised a few of them from her sisters descriptions and previous meetings at formal dinners.A few first years started whispering to each other wondering if they should ask to get past when they were interrupted by a tall, shockingly blonde boy 'All first years must prove they are worthy to be in Slytherin, so I have took it upon myself to prepare a challenge for you to prove yourself' He sneered, before turning to some other 3rd years behind him who sniggered along with him.

She noticed along them were 3 girls who were giggling and batting there eyelids at him furiously , it made her want to vomit, but at a closer look she realised one of these girls was none other than her own sister, she nearly burst out laughing when she realised it was her own sister looking so pathetic. 'W-w-will it hurt' a small boy snivelled. The older blonde boy turned round and replied with 'I can't promise anything' this set off the line behind him laughing again. Astoria felt anger surging through her as she looked at the other children, who were clearly scared out of their minds.

She didn't realise what she was doing until she had walked forward up to the boy and snarled loudly 'And what if we refuse?' the boy turned from his friend in astonishment, but quickly recovered, now looking menacingly directly down at me and snarled back.

'Do you have any idea who I am?'

By this time she had a very good idea who he was, he had ridiculously blonde hair, an arrogant attitude and a line of adoring followers.

'Yes actually, I do.' I replied still keeping eye contact, refusing to be the first to look away

. 'Well obviously you don't or you wouldn't dare talk to me like this' he growled at me, him too refusing to be the first to look away. By now I knew I wouldn't back down and desperately wanted to humiliate him in front of everyone.

'I know exactly who you are; you are Draco Malfoy, from a respected line of significantly wealthy pureblood wizards, it is also known that you are considerably intelligent and quite a womaniser…' Draco smirked at this as he thought she would now back down; but Astoria wasn't finished '… however it is common knowledge you are quite an arsehole' she said proudly before stomping up to her dormitory.

As she left she could see everyone sniggering to themselves, but they were quickly silenced by Draco's glares (It appeared even the older years were terrified by him). She waited at the end of the corridor before going into the dormitory so she could hear what was happening 'Who the hell was she!' she heard him yell. Then she realised that here sister would defiantly have heard that little outburst and would certainly be telling her parents, they would not be most pleased that she had insulted a Malfoy and she should be expecting a howler in the next few days.

Her worries were confirmed when she heard her sister grovelling to Malfoy, 'She's my sister Astoria Draco, I'm so sorry Draco, I'll make sure she is severely punished Draco, please don't be annoyed Draco, are you angry with me Dra-' 'STOP SAYING MY NAME!' he yelled before storming out of the dungeons, past the group of first years still by the entrance of the dungeon. At this Astoria nearly burst out laughing and had to cover her mouth with her hand to muffle the laughter, she then heard the rest of the first years quickly running to their rooms in case Draco decided to return.

Malfoy would probably try and get revenge for her humiliating him, but she wasn't worried as she was in such a good mood. She had won and made a fool out of the great Draco Malfoy. 'This had been a good first day' she thought as she chuckled to herself.


	3. Chapter 3 Failed Revenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; it's all J.K Rowling's **

**Authors Note: I'm so pleased with my reviews so far! (I didn't think I would get any!) And to ****Bntjammer I am going to try and add every day, I'm not entirely sure how I want it to go yet, but I want some rivalry, then a close friendship bond first. I hope you will like what I'm trying to do :) If anyone else has any questions or ideas just write it in the review!**

By the next day the incident in the Slytherin common room was known by the whole school (though she had no idea how). First years were coming up to hear and gawping, as if she was some celebrity, the older years were coming over and asking if it was her, then telling her well done as if she had achieved something amazing. She thought it was ridiculous to be honest.

As she sat eating her breakfast, she wondered if Daphne would want to talk to her, but when Daphne finally entered she ignored Astoria completely, this suited Astoria fine, Daphne was a pain anyway. But she was most worried for the entrance of Draco, he would defiantly not be in a good mood when he realised that last night's events were now the day's big gossip.

After his long awaited arrival, he finally arrived flanked by two boys she recognised from last night. They were very large boys and others may find them scary but not Astoria, she found them amusing as in her opinion they looked completely dazed and confused all the time. As he strutted to the table keeping his head high, she noticed a few people sniggering but soon went quiet as her got nearer. She kept her head low down hoping he didn't spot her.

Luckily for Astoria, Draco didn't spot her that morning or at lunch or dinner for that matter. Her first day of lessons had been a complete success she was miles ahead of everyone else and she had also done better than the swotty Ravenclaws, so by the time she had reached the common room she had completely forgotten last night's events.

She decided to sit in an armchair in the corner of the common room reading her charms book. She sat in a peaceful silence reading for half an hour until something caught her eye. She had noticed Draco and his two large friends staring at her from across the room, she pretended not to notice but kept on watching them from the corner of her eye. Draco was whispering something to one of the boys; the boy nodded then looked at me, but stayed sat down until Draco elbowed him and growled at him 'Go on then Goyle! What are you waiting for?' the boy, who she now knew was called Goyle, jumped to his feet and shuffled toward her. When Goyle finally reached her, he stood in silence for a while, clearly reciting what Draco had said in his mind until finally he finished, pulled a little neatly wrapped package from his pocket as said 'Draco told me to tell you that, um, I think this is for you, I think it is anyway, No, Yeah, It's definitely for you' he said unconfidently, before nodding then adding 'Yeah and you need to open it, so, um, yeah. Bye.' He then turned and quickly waddled back to Draco.

She looked down at the package; it was neatly wrapped in emerald green paper with a neat black bow. She brought it closer to her face as she was going to shake it to guess what was inside when she got a whiff of a most repulsive smell. It then dawned on her, of course Draco would want his revenge, and she had a good guess this wasn't peace-making gift at all!

As Astoria was a very sharp girl she came up with a genius plan within 20 seconds of guessing what was in the package. She got up and walked calmly to where where her sister was sitting with her 2 friends (who she had found out to be called Pansy and Millicent). The girl named Pansy was vital to her plan and luckily for Astoria she was in the common room at the time, you see everyone knew Pansy was obsessed with Draco and hung off his every word, assuming Pansy was as foolish as everyone said her plan would be fool-proof. She walked straight up to Pansy and said in a bored tone 'Draco told me to give you this' before quickly returning to her chair to watch the events unfold.

Astoria could hear Pansy squeal with delight as Daphne and Millicent stared at the package in envy. Draco hadn't noticed the package was now in Pansy's hand until it was too late, she eagerly pulled apart the wrapping as Draco stared in horror. He started running across the room to retrieve the parcel, but he was too late. The parcel exploded in pansy's had and covered her and the other two girls with a vile brown substance. Everyone stared in horror at the three girls covered in dung, you see Astoria had been right, inside the package was a Dungbomb!

Pansy got up from her chair and squealed in fury, she turned to Draco and spat 'DID YOU DO THIS?' he stared in shock at the furious Pansy and replied 'Well, yes I did send but …' he desperately tried to explain that the package wasn't intended for her, but without much luck as halfway through his explanation he received a mighty slap across the face. Astoria started making strange snorting noised as she desperately tried to hide her laughter. Pansy had now stormed out of the common room closely followed by the other two girls, she decided it was now a good time to leave as she realised Draco would soon turn his attention to her and he wouldn't be friendly.

As she sat on her bed reading she realised she could handle whatever Draco threw at her, and if he wanted to pull off anymore little stunts she would be ready.


	4. Chapter 4  A New Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; it's all J.K Rowling's **

**Authors Note: If you were wondering, Astoria is two years below the others, so Draco, Harry, Ron etc. are all in their 3****rd**** year, and this means it is set in the 3****rd**** book (Prisoner of Azkaban). I thought this would be useful while reading this chapter! I hope you enjoy it :)**

Astoria knew she had been lucky yesterday avoiding Draco, but today she knew it was unlikely she could be that lucky again. She decided to go down to breakfast extra early today so she could avoid him, and her plan worked she was sat practically on her own, there were only a handful of students awake. She sat in silence eating her breakfast when she felt a shadow over her; she looked up hoping it wasn't who she thought it would be. Luckily for her it wasn't Draco, it was another 3rd year who she hoped wasn't a friend of Draco's. 'Can I help you?' she questioned the boy; he smiled at her and motioned to the bench on the opposite side of the table and said 'Do you mind if I sit here?' She stared at the boy for a moment, he seemed all right and unlike most 3rd years his face wasn't plastered with a malicious smirk.

'Yeah, sure why not' She replied, he smiled in thanks and sat at the table facing Astoria; she watched him for a moment then said 'So who are you anyway?'

He looked up from his plate and said 'Theodore Nott, I'm a third year. And I'm guessing your Daphne's sister Astoria, I must say though you're not like her in the slightest.'

'You don't know how much of a compliment than is' she smirked, surprisingly he laughed as well.

'I'm guessing you two don't get on then? I'm not surprised though she's not the easiest to get on with' he said. She grinned at this and nodded.

'I haven't seen you around much, who do you hang around with? And please don't say Malfoy'

'Don't worry, I'm not exactly a friend of Draco's, his parents get on with my parents so we tolerate each other but that's about it. He can be a bit of a prat sometimes' Theodore explained.

'I've noticed, as I'm sure you've heard I don't exactly see eye to eye with him either.' They both chuckled at this remembering the Dung bomb incident.

'Well if he gives you anymore trouble let me know and I'll have a word with him, we may not be the best of friends, but he does accept my opinion.'

She decided she liked this boy, he was intelligent and kind, she could see them being good friends. They sat and chatted for a while casually until Astoria noticed the time and realised Malfoy would be here any minute so it was best if she left. She started to get up and explained to Theodore that she expected Malfoy wouldn't be in the best of moods, so it was best for her to go. He agreed and said to her as she got up 'You know it's nice being able to talk to someone that isn't a stuck up, pureblood idiot and remember what I said, if he gives you any trouble tell me.'

She laughed at his comment about them being idiots, she sure agreed with that! 'Thanks Theodore' she beamed as she turned to leave.

As she started walking away she heard Theodore call after her 'Astoria! You don't have to call me Theodore it sounds too formal, just call me Theo'

She smiled at him and replied 'Okay I will! Bye Theo!'

She was pleased to have finally made a new friend, she had started to worry she would always have to sit with the other first years, who all were simple mined and extremely boring. She now felt invincible against Malfoy and enjoyed all her lessons thoroughly without the worry of being beaten up. At dinner time she once again sat with Theo and they chatted like old friends. She could see Draco shooting her evil glances from down the table but she wasn't bothered by him in the slightest.

At dinner she walked into the great hall with her head held high, and as she walked to her seat next to Theo she could hear the whole school laughing about some new gossip, and she was sure she heard Draco's name. As she sat down she looked to where Draco normally sat but he wasn't there, neither were any of his friend. She sat down puzzled.

'Have you heard the news?' Theo interrupted her thoughts.

She quickly recovered herself and said 'No why, should I?'

Theo looked as if he was about to start laughing her he gushed 'Draco's just came out of the hospital wing, he was attacked by something in Care Of Magical Creatures!'

'No way! Really, I must find out what attacked him and get one as a pet!' she joked, Theo laughed as well.

'I'm going to leave dinner early and go and see him in the common room to ask what happened, do you want to come?'

'I'm not sure Malfoy would be most pleased to see me, so I think I'll pass' she said.

'Awww, come on! Apparently he is walking round in a sling, bawling his eyes out!'

She had to admit it would be funny to witness so she reluctantly agreed 'All right then!'

They sat and chatted for a few more minutes before getting up to leave to see the wounded Draco, as they walked into the common room they could see him laying on the sofa with his two dumb looking friends acting like body guards, and Pansy, Millicent and her sister where fawning all over him as if he were a soldier returned from battle.

'So it's true then? What attacked you?' Theo questioned.

Draco turned round and looked at Theo then at me clearly surprised to see me with Theo 'Theo what are you doing with her? I thought you had a better taste in friends' he sneered. Astoria could feel herself getting angry but held it in for Theo's sake.

'Stop being a twat Draco, Astoria's not as bad as you're making out, at least she not a gossipy spoilt brat like the girls you hang about with' Luckily the girls hadn't heard the last comment but surprisingly Draco was laughing with Theo, and seemed to agree with him. 'So what attacked you then?' Theo repeated.

'Have you heard of a hippogriff, well one of them and it was massive and could easily have taken my arm off!'

Astoria expected he was slightly exaggerating, and knew a bit about hippogriffs so she couldn't help make fun of him, so she added joking 'What did you do insult it?'

Theo and Astoria laughed at this, but soon stopped when they noticed no one else was laughing at the joke and Draco was shifting uncomfortably. 'Oh my god you actually insulted a hippogriff' She yelled and started bawling in laughter.

Theo was also laughing and said 'Draco I though even you wouldn't be that stupid!'

Draco was starting to look very uncomfortable but couldn't think of anything to defend himself, as in fact he had been stupid enough to insult a hippogriff. Astoria thought the whole situation was hilarious. Pansy though had heard their comments, and desperately wanted to impress Draco so said irritably 'Leave Draco alone, he doesn't need this abuse! He was extremely brave and I think he is most heroic!'

This set off Astoria again, and decided it was now a good time to leave, so for the rest of the night her and Theo sat talking and laughing about many things (though most of their laughing was about Draco and how he had insulted a hippogriff).


	5. Chapter 5  I'm Not Like The Other Girls

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; it's all J.K Rowling's **

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I realised I can't exactly write day by day (otherwise I will take ages to get to the good stuff) so there is a bit of a jump between the last chapter and this one.**

Over the past few months Astoria and Draco had very few fights, now they just ignored each other and this suited her just fine. She wasn't surprised they hadn't had a chance to argue with everything going on! The Quidditch season had begun, older students could visit Hogsmeade, the amount of homework had increased not to mention the fact that mass murderer Sirius Black had popped in to Hogwarts on Halloween! No wonder she didn't have time to argue, she barely had time to breathe!

However their workload was slowly decreasing as the Christmas holidays approached. She had been dreading the holidays as she knew she would have to go home to visit her parents, she desperately wanted to stay at Hogwarts but her parents had said if she did the other pureblood families would think them odd too only have one child come home at Christmas. She thought it was quite ironic that her parents only wanted her home so their reputation wasn't tarnished.

She prayed her parents would change their mind but unfortunately they hadn't and she soon found herself on the Hogwarts express on the way back to London. She was sat silently feeling very sorry for herself when Theo interrupted her thoughts 'ASTORIA, for merlin's sake! I've been talking to you for the past ten minutes! You didn't hear a thing did you?'

'Sorry Theo, I'm just dreading these holidays, I don't exactly get on with my family' she apologised.

'It's all right, and at least you get to see me on Christmas Eve though!' She said, trying to cheer Astoria up.

Astoria sat puzzled 'Why will I see you on Christmas Eve, I'm confused?'

'Oh, I thought you knew! Pureblood families always hold balls in the holidays and it's your family's turn this holiday, my family got our invitation last week' Theo explained.

'I've never been to one before though, what if I'm not invited to my own family's party? How embarrassing would that be?'

'Calm down! The only reason you've never been invited to one before is because you have to be over 11, they wouldn't kids ruining their snobby party's would they? And your parents will tell you when you get back; I bet it's a surprise'

'Well that's a crappy surprise' Astoria muttered

'Not for Daphne she loves this sort of thing, dressing up, dancing, socialising, I bet it's the highlight of her year!' Theo chuckled

'Great, it sounds like the sort of thing I would love' she said sarcastically.

They talked for a bit more but Astoria was now in a very bad mood, having to spend time with her family and go to a ball she couldn't think of anything worse. Theo sensed she was in a bad mood so said he needed to see someone and left her so she could be angry on her own, Astoria appreciated this he seemed to know her very well despite that they had been friends for so little time. She sat in silence and listened to her music, in hope it would take her mind off the coming weeks.

Eventually the Hogwarts Express reached London and pulled into the platform, she reluctantly got up and trudged off the train to find her family. She could see Daphne all ready with them and they were enveloping her in a hug, she plodded over and as she guessed she did not receive a hug like Daphne, instead her mother said to her 'Astoria can't you do something with your hair it looks a mess!' Oh how she hated her family she thought.

Astoria spent the next few bays barricaded in her room spending as little time with her family as possible. Unfortunately the 24th of December was approaching fast and she could tell the house was undergoing a severe cleaning as the house elves were bustling about around every room and the whole house smelt like lavender. It was the finally the day of the party and at the breakfast table she sat in silence as her mother and Daphne babbled on about some stupid ice sculpture or napkins or other stupid things. Her farther sat in silence also, but unlike Astoria he enjoyed listening to their insanely boring planning, and he occasionally looked over his Daily Prophet looking very fondly at Daphne and his wife. Astoria felt invisible, so she slowly slinked off back to her room.

She hopped that they would forget about her and she could stay in her room and read, instead of going to the stupid ball. Unluckily her mother did remember her for once and reminded her to start getting ready. She decided to just go along with it and hope she could sneak out halfway through the party. She took a bath and washed her hair, and then put on her dress and looked in the mirror, she had to admit the dress was very pretty, it was long and green and it flowed beautifully when she walked, also it looked really good on her. But her hair didn't look very special, so for once she decided to take her mother's advice and do something with it. Astoria's hair was naturally straight and sleek so she decided she would use a charm to do something with it for once. With a quick wave of her wand she did her hair so that it was now in a beautiful long ebony fishtail plait. She applied a bit of make-up and looked in the mirror again she was now satisfied and realised she should now go to Daphne's room to wait for when they were called.

Daphne always looked stunning however today Astoria couldn't help noticing that she may have gone a bit too far and looked a bit over the top. They sat in silence as they waited to be called, apparently it was customary at these balls for the host's family to walk into the room last so they could be thanked and welcomed. She had been dreading this the most; she would have to walk down a large staircase with her sister and mother into a ballroom filled with people she had never met. She would surely fall down the stairs on her face. Eventually her mother entered the room to tell them everyone was waiting.

She stood behind the door with her mother and sister and heard her farther call for everyone's attention, the room on the other side of the door went silent and she could hear her farther saying 'Thank you all for coming and I hope you all have a splendid night, but none of this would have been possible without my family to organise it, so I would like you to put your hands together for my wife Lysandra and my daughter's Daphne and Astoria!' The room erupted in clapping and the door swung open.

Daphne and her mother were linked at the arm as they descended the staircase but they left Astoria to walk down on her own. As she walked down she noticed many eyes on her, she was actually surprised at the amount of people watching her, and not Daphne. Daphne always got the attention not her, and she wished it would be that way now.

She finally reached the bottom of the stairs and was immediately asked to dance by a tall brown haired boy who was in the year above her. She unwillingly accepted in hope she could escape after one song, however after the tall boy she had to dance with another 5 boys, luckily her mother had insisted in dance lessons as a child so she could dance as effortlessly as the other girls. She eventually managed to escape and went to find Theo; she sat talking to him for little for than 10 minutes until they were interrupted by a girl who wanted to dance with Theo.

She was now sat by herself when she saw someone sit down next to her, see turned and realised it was none other than Draco Malfoy, she should have known he would be here.

'What do you want Malfoy?' she questioned

'Calm down, why are you always so moody? I'm your guest here so you have to be nice' he sneered.

'Are you here to bother me because if you are I would prefer you leave' she stated

He sat for a while in silence trying to think of something witty to say. 'I bet your loving this, all the attention' He chuckled, nodding at a group of boys that were evidently talking about her.

'To be honest I couldn't think of anything worse'

Malfoy stared at her in surprise 'Really, like I'm supposed to believe that. You're a pureblood girl, and if the others are anything to go by, I'm sure you love it'

'Well I'm sorry but I don't fit into the typical pureblood girl category, I'm not like any of them their all stuck up, bitchy and completely stupid' she ranted

'Prove it' he demanded

'Prove what?'

'That you're not like them'

'Malfoy I think I already have'

'How?' he said clearly confused

'Because I'm the only girl that isn't completely obsessed with you' she said glaring at him.

He chuckled at this and said 'Yeah right, all girls love me, I could have anyone of these girls here including you so stop trying to be clever'

'It talks more than arrogance and stupidity, to win me over' she said as she got up, and stormed away.

For the rest of the night she was in a terribly bad mood, but felt she had to prove she had no interest in Malfoy so pretended to have a good time and danced with almost every other boy at the party. Until finally her parents said she could leave.

That night as she lay in bed she found herself getting more and more annoyed when she though what Malfoy had said – How could anyone be that big headed? She would never like him, and that's all there was to it.


	6. Chapter 6 Patronus

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; it's all J.K Rowling's **

**Authors Note: If anyone's wondering, there's no romance yet. I need to draw it out a bit as at this time Astoria will have recently turned 12 (She's one of the oldest in her year) and Draco is 13, so I think they need to be a bit older. I hope you agree, and enjoy this chapter!**

Astoria had spent the rest of the holidays sneaking out to the muggle world as she usually did, she loved the muggle world, they had done so much without magic, and it was amazing. During these daily visits Astoria had decided to do some muggle classes and activities. As Astoria was very talented she picked them up in no time, she was already skilled in archery, gymnastics and rock climbing, she had also learnt how play the piano and guitar at a lesson in a muggle community centre. Within 5 lessons she had mastered the skill and moved on to another, she enjoyed learning new things and she thought they may one day come in handy.

Eventually though it was time to return to Hogwarts and she was looking forward to going back. She had completely blocked the convocation with Draco out of her mind, and luckily Draco had to (as he was now a little embarrassed by his cockiness).

The first few months were uneventful back at Hogwarts there was lots more school work and homework to be done, with the soon approaching end of year exams. The weather was gradually becoming warmer and by the time it came to the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw Quidditch match it was definitely now summer as the weather was lovely and warm and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. She wasn't a mad fan of Quidditch (even though she was pretty good at flying) but today she decided she would go and watch the match as it was too nice a day to spend it in the dungeons.

As she sat in the stands she heard murmurings about the game, she heard some second years in front say 'Yeah, he's got a Firebolt! And it's definitely real!' 'We've got no chance now!' Wow, she thought. She couldn't believe someone at school had a Firebolt, she tried to listen in to hear who owned the beauty of a broom but they had finished their convocation; she would ask Theo when he came.

When Theo finally arrived she called out and he sat in the seat she'd saved for him 'Theo! Someone's got a Firebolt, do you know who?'

'Yeah, Harry Potter' his sounded annoyed, but she wasn't sure why, she thought only Malfoy and his gang hated Potter.

'I thought you didn't mind Potter?' she questioned.

'It's not that, I don't mind him but I'm pissed off'

'What pissed you off?'

'Draco' He said, clearly very annoyed

'What's he done now?' If she knew Draco he had probably done something awful or rude.

'I can't say, but you will find out'

She was about to question him more when the Quidditch game begun, Harrys broom was amazing she'd never seen anything like it. He made flying look so effortless, she wished she had a Firebolt. It wasn't long before Harry spotted the snitch and he was speeding after it, she then heard a loud gasp. By the pitch were three Dementors, after what happened last time she prayed harry wouldn't fall off.

'Oh god, they did it' Theo moaned.

She was about to question Theo when a loud shout echoed around the pitch 'EXPECTO PATRONUM!'

She looked at harry, who's wand was now covering the Dementors in a light then a deer like animal charged at them from his wand, it looked like a glittering stag.

It was a Patronus Charm and a very good one at that. It was strange she had never seen a Patronus Charm in action and she was sure the Dementors weren't supposed to act as they were now. At the sight of the glowing stag the Dementors looked like they were panicking, and then they fell in a heap. But then she noticed a tuft of ridiculously blonde hair sticking out of the Dementors hood. She turned to Theo 'Is he really that stupid?'

Theo nodded at this then said 'I told him it was ridiculous, but he thought it was genius, and there's no stopping Draco when he's set his mind to something'

Astoria walked into the common room and could see a large group near the fireplace, she would bet a million galleons Draco was at the centre of it. She wished people would be taking the piss out of him for being so stupid, but obviously they weren't.

'Are you sure you're okay Draco?'

'It was such a funny idea Draco'

'Do you want anything Draco?'

'Potter simply attacked you Draco!'

'You were amazing Draco!'

This was ludicrous she thought, the last comment didn't even make sense, Draco had tried to scare Potter and failed, and had nearly crapped himself with panic when he saw Harrys Patronus. She decided to say something to deflate his overly huge ego.

'Yeah Draco you were so amazing, it was really impressive the way you fell on your arse and nearly had a panic attack!'

The whole group of girls surrounding Draco shot her death stairs but a few 6th and 7th years around the room sniggered at her sarcastic comment.

'I wasn't scared the deer knocked me over!' Draco protested

'It was a stag actually and it couldn't have knocked you over, it was a force of positive energy, so you must have fallen, and you don't have a clue what it was do you?'

Draco laughed confidently but she could tell he was panicking. The group around him looked at him expectantly.

'Of course I know what it was, it was a magical glittery stag, err thing' he said confidently, but hesitating at the end.

'You're an idiot you know?' she chuckled as she walked away.

She went to her room and collected her Transfiguration book and sat in a corner of the common room. She heard someone sit in the chair next to her, she looked up and smiled as she expected it to be Theo, but her smile soon turned into a frown when she realised sitting next to her was Malfoy.

'What?' she demanded

'You're always in a bad mood I see'

'I'm only in a bad mood when you're near, and you happen to be here, so yes I am in a bad mood'

'Anyway, I came over here to ask if you actually know what that glittery thing was, or did you just say that to make a fool out of me'

'Of course I know what it was, it was a Patronus'

'Ehh, how do you know about Patronuses, there really advanced, and how did Harry know how to cast one?'

'I read books Draco, and I'm guessing someone taught Harry'

'If you're so clever then why did it look like a stag?'

'Because obviously Harry excels at magic so managed to make his Patronus in a corporeal form, which is extremely difficult and I have to admit is quite impressive. Also his personality must reflect that of a stag, so the Patronus looked like a stag' when she mentioned Harry excelling in magic Draco's face became clearly tense.

'Harrys not even that good at magic!'

'Well he is or he wouldn't be able to cast a Patronus!'

'Well I'm sure if someone taught me I would be able to do it even better!'

'Yeah right! You would never be able to manage a corporeal Patronus!'

'I would!'

She decided she didn't want to sit hear arguing any longer or she would end up hexing him, so she stood up and said as she walked away 'Even if you did produce a corporeal Patronus, the form it takes represents your personality, so yours would look like a pig'


	7. Chapter 7 Transylvanian Tackle

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; it's all J.K Rowling's **

**Authors Note: People please review! I only just realised how to check how many views I've had, and I can't believe that many people have read it, it would mean so much if you review because I know your there and it inspires me to write faster! Sorry I've been slow to update but I can only write when I've got ideas, otherwise the story will be rubbish.**

The Easter holidays had come and gone, luckily she was allowed to stay at Hogwarts as unusually Daphne wanted to as well. So her parents had decided to go to Vienna on holiday without them. She was extremely confused as to why Daphne wanted to stay, but she soon realised as many other girls had decided to stay as well. There was only one logical reason to why an extra 30 girls were staying this Easter. Malfoy was too. And she was right, luckily though she didn't see much of him as he seemed to be constantly running from a swarm of girls. This meant she had no trouble from him, and had a great Easter holiday.

It was now May and today was the day of the Quidditch final, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. She hoped it would be a good game and Slytherin would win, it would be nice for them to win in her first year. But throughout the game she got gradually more and more irritated with the Slytherin team, they were clearly playing dirty on purpose and they had no real talent. Why did she have to be in Slytherin? They were all gits.

Eventually the snitch was caught, and she was quite glad it was caught by Gryffindor, they deserved to win. She trudged back to the dungeons with the rest of the Slytherin's, though she wasn't annoyed that they lost, she was annoyed she was one of them.

The common room was very quiet, there wasn't many people as most of them had gone to the library, were outside or in there dormitories. Most Slytherin's preferred to sulk on their own. She had now recovered from her bad mood until she was joined in her corner of the common room by Malfoy. She was about to ask what he wanted but decided she would just sit in silence and make him talk first.

They sat there for a few minutes before Draco started to fidget wanting her to speak, as the silence was becoming awkward, but she found it funny.

'Speak already!' He shouted

'Oh Malfoy! I didn't see you there, do you want something?' She replied in a sickly sweet voice.

'Why are you pretending to be nice?'

'I don't have the slightest clue what you mean!' She liked the way being nice to him was pissing him off as much as being mean.

'I only came over here to have an argument, say something awful' She guessed Malfoy was pissed that Slytherin lost and needed to vent his anger, so he thought an argument with Astoria seemed like a good way to vent anger.

'No'

'Your crap Greengrass, say something that will piss me off'

'Gryffindor deserved to win today' even though Draco had asked to be pissed off, Astoria managed to piss him off more than he would have liked.

'NO THEY DID NOT! They're disgraceful at Quidditch, and you should be supporting us! How did you end up in Slytherin, you're giving us a bad name!' he was now fuming and Astoria sat chuckling.

'Well I did want you to win until you resorted to playing like the spoilt arrogant brats you are'

'Why do you have to be so – hold on you were supporting us?' he said surprised.

'Of course I was, I might not love being in Slytherin but I support my team'

'You don't know a thing about Quidditch, I bet your doing what all the other girls do and pretending to like Quidditch because you think I'll be impressed _Oh I love Quidditch Draco, Have you ever been hit by one of them things bulgers, or is it a bugler_' Astoria chuckled at this as he was quoting her sister.

'Oh really, let me see, well I think the teams problem is that your keeper doesn't have any skill, and (she now lowered her voice) your captain, Marcus Flint is crap he a dirty player and doesn't seem to know any tactics'

'So what would you suggest' He said smirking

'Well there's the Wronski Feint, but none of you could pull that off, even you (Draco scowled at this) but I think your beaters could pull off the Bludger Backbeat or maybe, ooh this is perfect! I know you like to play dirty so why not try the Transylvanian Tackle?'

Draco squirmed in his chair 'I agree with the Bludger Backbeat, but I'm not sure about the Transylvanian Tackle, I umm don't think we could pull it off'

'Why not?' then she realised the look on his face.

'Hold on, no way! This is too funny! You don't know what the Transylvanian Tackle is do you?' She laughed at his expression, he looked embarrassed but was trying to look like he didn't care.

'Well I could tease you more but I will take pity on you, what you do it pretend to punch the other team member on the nose, but only pretend. It puts them off as much as actually punching them; they end up all confused and disorientated. But the best part is because it's not contact, it's allowed!'

'How do you know all this?' he asked confused as Astoria knew more about Quidditch than him.

'I just love Quidditch; I wouldn't mind trying out for the team next year'

Draco just sat looking extremely surprised.

'I'm not what you expect am I?' she said as she walked away, but then she thought of one last little insult for him.

'And final thing Draco, I thought of another way the team could be better, why don't you try and catch the snitch, I'm sure that would really help'

She skipped away and Draco sat still too surprised to react, was she really a human, Slytherin girl? He decided she defiantly wasn't.


	8. Chapter 8 You Remind Me of Him

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; it's all J.K Rowling's **

**Authors Note: Thank you for the three new reviews (that's why you're getting a new chapter today)! And to SnowflakeBeautiful, we think alike! I will defiantly have him matured by the end! Please review people, but most importantly it makes my day if you tell me your favourite parts and any ideas you have! Thanks guys :)**

The exams had been and gone and Astoria was sure she had done well; it would be a surprise if she didn't get perfect marks. But the exams weren't the main news that week. On the last day of exams there had been a big fight at the shrieking shack and Sirius Black had been there , of course harry potter was involved and now he was in the hospital wing. Professor Lupin was a werewolf, and Sirius Black had managed to escape again.

She didn't know any of this until the next morning; it was Saturday so she decided to skip breakfast and had a long lie in. But when she finally managed to pull herself from her bed she trudged down to the common room and instantly knew something had happened by the buzz of voices. She asked the first person she saw to explain what was happening, and was told the story (but a slightly over-exaggerated version) of what happened.

She couldn't believe all this had happened, all she had done last night was read, then go to sleep. She moved over to where Theo was sat, still processing the story to realise who he was with.

'Have you heard Theo?'

'Course I have, it's all they've been talking about all day' he said nodding toward the group of over excited first and second years. She was about to ask what Theo knew when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

'So any way what was I saying, before we were rudely interrupted' she would recognise that sneer anywhere.

'Oh, good morning Malfoy I didn't see you there, you don t seem very happy today!' she said mockingly.

'He's pissed because potters getting all the attention again' Theo muttered.

'I AM NOT' he bellowed.

'You so are' Astoria chuckled.

'Shut it Greengrass' Astoria and Theo sniggered as Draco sat looking as if he would strangle Astoria.

'Anyway, back to what I was saying, everyone's so busy worried about Potter and Black that they have just let the foul bird go!' Draco said turning to Theo.

'What? But I thought it was meant to be executed, so did they just let it go?' Theo replied, Astoria was confused.

'Well apparently they were going to but it escaped' Draco said.

'Hold on, what are you talking about?' Astoria interrupted

'Remember when Draco was attacked by the hippogriff?' Theo said, and Astoria nodded grinning.

'Well it was sentenced to be executed yesterday but it somehow escaped' Theo explained.

'That stupid bird thing deserved to be put to death, it bloody well attacked me!' Draco scowled.

'I think that's a little harsh Malfoy!'

'It isn't! That foul creature deserved to die!

'Seriously Malfoy, what's wrong with you?' she said looking furious.

'Calm down Astoria' Theo muttered.

'No, I will not! And Malfoy I think you should go, you don't want to be near me when I get really annoyed'

By this time the whole common room was staring at Astoria, they were obviously hoping she would hex him. She thought Malfoy would say something back but for once he listened to her and left quickly.

'What are you all looking at?' She shouted to everyone in the room, they quickly turned round, not wanting to get on Astoria's bad side.

This was because by now she was completely at home in Hogwarts and she was respected by other students as if she had been there much longer, she knew how everyone ticked and easily put them back in their place if anyone was out of line. If she was in a bad mood the common room would be noticeably quieter, as they knew she would effortlessly hex them if they annoyed her, and no one wanted one of Astoria's hex's, they were almost as legendary as Ginny Weasley's Bat-Bogey Hex's, there had been an incident last term, where she was in one of these mood and hexed a 6th year (this was quite an achievement for a first year).

As now she was in one of those moods everyone in the common room was staying as far away from her as possible, she was still stood by Theo so she decided to talk to him again to try and calm herself down but when she turned round he was sat laughing, though she had no idea why.

'Why are you laughing?' She growled

'I just find it funny that everyone's scared of you and you're only a first year! The only person that's ever had respect like that is Draco Malfoy himself. You remind me of him sometimes'

At this Astoria nearly screamed, Theo knew her better than anyone and here he was comparing her to the arrogant pig Draco Malfoy. Usually she held her temper with Theo but this time he had gone too far. No one compared her to Malfoy.

'WHAT THE HELL THEO?' She screamed 'I hate his guts, you know that, or at least I thought you did, you don't even know me at all!' She then stormed out of the common room, she would have gone to her dorm, but she would have to talk to the other girls, so instead she decided to leave the dungeons completely. She decided to sit out in the grounds to clear her head; she sat there for what felt like hours looking over the black lake.

She had actually only been sat there for 20 minutes when some on sat next to her she was so lost in her own thought that she jumped out of her skin, she knew it would be Theo tying to apologise but she now felt bad for shouting at him.

'I'm sorry, you were right I over reacted' she said

'What?' said a voice she wasn't expecting.

'Malfoy? What are you doing here? And I wasn't apologising to you' she said confused.

'Well I got sick of hearing everyone jabber on about Potter, so I decided to come and sit out here, why are you out here sulking?'

'I had an argument with Theo'

'Why what'd he do?'

'He compared me too you' she said smirking.

'What? Don't worry you're not a thing like me' he said, smiling. This was odd Draco only smirked – he never smiled.

'Thank God' she said also smiling.

'Only because I'm way cooler than you' he mumbled, she elbowed him in the ribs and he pretend to be gravely wounded.

'Stop being a prat Malfoy' she said.

'Sorry, it just comes so easily' he said sarcastically.

'I better go find Theo it's getting late, see you later' she said getting up.

'Bye Greengrass'

'And Malfoy if you tell anyone I was kinda nice, I will tell pansy you said you're in love with her, and no boy wants that' She said with a stern face

'You do know how to threaten a boy Greengrass' he called as she walked away.

She smirked to herself, he wasn't too bad when he was on his own, this she didn't expect.

The school year ended a week later, she had passed all her exams with nearly perfect marks in every class and she was soon back at the Greengrass mansion, bored out of her mind, wishing she was back at Hogwarts. She was expecting her second year to be as good as her first, who knows what would happen next year!


	9. Chapter 9 Muggle Books

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; it's all J.K Rowling's **

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading guys! This is her second year so is set in The Goblet of Fire! And I'm so pleased with your reviews as I know I'm doing okay :)**

The summer holidays had been extremely dull, Astoria had been made to visit Sicily with her family, she loved visiting new places and traveling but going with her family wasn't the most enjoyable experience. She kept getting into arguments with Daphne, and her parents always took Daphne's side. She was glad to come home to the Greengrass estate, she loved it there. Their Hampshire estate was surrounded by rolling green fields as far as the eye could see, it was truly beautiful.

But within a few days of being home she was soon bored and decided to resume her daily visits to the muggle world. She would leave early in the morning and tell her parents that she was going to spend the day walking in the country. She would then make her way out of the front door only to climb back into her room and floo to London. It was an effective plan, her parents never even suspected a thing.

She loved muggle London; she would visit the galleries and museums, and spend hours browsing the markets and shops and occasionally buy a little something for herself. She would stroll through the beautiful parks and stop for lunch in the most delightful little cafes and restaurant's. But what she loved doing most was taking classes and actually learning things, she had done classes in many things: Art workshops, sewing classes, beginner's ballet lessons, she had even done the odd martial arts lesson.

However as Astoria had increased her amounts of visits to the muggle world, the number of things she was buying had increased. This had started to cause problems because she had recently found a lovely muggle book shop and instantly fell in love with muggle books. She would buy a new one every day and began to build up her own private collection. She found these books far more interesting than the books in the Greengrass family library; she didn't particularly enjoy reading books such as _Moronic Muggles _or _Purebloods: The Superior Wizards._

The problem started when Greengrass family received an invitation to go for afternoon tea with some distant relative. Astoria had decided to take a book as she usually did (as these things were usually incredibly boring) and without thinking she had picked up her copy of _Romeo and Juliet_. She hadn't even thought of the problems this could cause.

The adults decided it would be nice to eat the tea and cakes outside so once they had finished Astoria managed to creep away and found a nice spot under a tree. She sat reading peacefully for a while until heard someone coming across the grass towards her, she looked up and saw it was Daphne, she decided her best option was to ignore her and carry on reading.

Her plan seemed to be working as Daphne hadn't spoken yet and was stood staring down at her.

'Why can't you be like the other girls Astoria' Daphne whined.

'What, incredibly dim and bitchy?' Astoria muttered.

'I am not dim and bitchy! And I meant why can't you be fun, all you do is go for walks and read'

'Well I'm sorry for being such a disappointment' she said sarcastically.

Daphne was about to turn and leave when she stopped and her mouth fell open.

'What?' Astoria questioned.

Daphne still didn't say anything and didn't move.

'What Daphne? Are you going to tell me why you are stood looking like a gormless prat?'

Daphne's face now turned into a furious scowl and she stormed away, she was heading back to the tea party. Astoria let her go, she couldn't be bothered questioning Daphne further.

A few minutes later she looked up from her book and saw her mother storming towards her.

'ASTORIA! Get here now!' She screeched.

Astoria reluctantly stood up and walked up to her mother. Daphne grabbed Astoria's book from her hand and held it up to their mother.

'See mother, I told you! Astoria's reading muggle books!' Daphne said triumphantly.

'Astoria, would you care to explain yourself?' Her mother questioned.

Astoria being very intelligent quickly came up with an excuse 'Someone gave it to me at school mother; I don't see what all the fuss is about' Astoria said it innocently.

'Astoria do you realise this is a muggle book? Who gave you it? No respectable pureblood Slytherin would read this muggle filth!' He mother scolded.

Astoria was now stuck, so she stood silently staring at her feet.

'And mother she said I looked like a gormless prat and she said all Slytherin girls, including me where incredibly dim and bitchy!' Daphne said, looking triumphantly at Astoria.

'ASTORIA GREENGRASS! You will NEVER speak to your sister like that again, and you will not have this book back! I am taking you home immediately!' She shrieked.

Daphne stood smiling at Astoria, clearly very pleased with herself. Her mother now turned to Daphne and returned to her normal sickly sweet voice 'Daphne darling, tell the others that Astoria wasn't feeling well so I took her home, I will explain what _she _has done to your farther later. Don't mention anything to the others, I won't have her giving us a bad name' she then shot a disgusted glance at Astoria before grabbing her hand and apparating back to the Estate.

Astoria had been punished but she had been quite pleased with her punishment. Her mother had forbidden her from going to the summer ball at Malfoy Manor, and Astoria was exceptionally happy about this as it meant she wouldn't have to see that brat Malfoy. She also wasn't allowed to go to anymore dinner party's either so she managed to completely avoid Malfoy, Pansy, Millicent, Crabbe, Goyle and any other unpleasant Slytherin that summer. The only downside was that she couldn't sneak out to the muggle world as her parents has removed her chimney from the floo network, sadly this also meant she didn't get to see Theo. Also this meant her farther wouldn't take her to the Quidditch world cup, which was disappointing as it was one of the only things she had looked forward to all summer.

But it was soon the 1st of September and it was exactly the same as the previous year. She sat and watched all the farewells on the platform and waited for the train to pull away. However this year she had friends to join her. Theo soon came and found her accompanied by another 4th year.

'Long time no see Astoria' Theo smiled as he entered

'Tell me about it, we should have met up! I was so bored and Daphne was more of a twat than usual this summer' she explained, the other boy chuckled at this statement.

'I can't believe that is even possible, I'm Blaise by the way' the boy said before holding his hand out for Astoria to shake.

'Astoria Greengrass' she smiled and shook his hand.

They sat together for the whole journey and had a wonderful time talking about their summers. The boy seemed nice, and it was nice to have someone new to talk to. She now couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts.


	10. Chapter 10 Ferret

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; it's all J.K Rowling's **

**Authors Note: Please keep reading guys, I've had a mad week so sorry for not updating, but if you have read this please review it encourages me to write more! I would also like to give a special thank you to SnowflakeBeautiful and Aroob1081 for supporting me, you have kept me writing!**

At the feast she sat with Theo and the boy Blaise. The feast was as usual, delicious but this year there was a strange tension in the air, something was different.

Professor Dumbledore eventually got up to give his announcements, apparently this year the Quidditch championship would be cancelled, Astoria was quite annoyed about this as she was planning to try out for the team, but her thoughts were soon interrupted when a strange man with a false leg and a weird eye. The whole hall went silent and stared at the man making his way to the teachers table. Professor Dumbledore introduced him as their new DADA teacher, Mr Moody. Astoria didn't like him; there was something odd about him.

Professor Dumbledore eventually carried on his announcement, after quietening down the murmuring students. This year Hogwarts would be hosting the Triwizard Tournament, and two other wizarding schools would be joining them. He then went on to tell them that you have to be 17 and over to enter, she was slightly disappointed at this as she had to admit that she would have enjoyed the challenge of the tournament.

As she looked down the table she heard Draco say 'Oh No! What a shame, I was going to enter!' he pretended to sound disappointed, but she could tell he was slightly relieved.

'You should complain Draco; I bet you would have won!' She heard Pansy say, and then Millicent and her sister loudly agree.

'Oh, there's no need to complain, I might as well give everyone else a chance' he said quickly. Astoria sat chuckling to herself, as if he would win! He was so full of himself, someone seriously needed to deflate his ego.

Luckily for her, this wish was fulfilled the very next day. Astoria was sat reading a book when she heard a large argument, she was going to finish her page before turning to watch but then she heard Draco shouting a curse which finally made Astoria look up from her book. He was arguing with Harry Potter (as usual) and it looked as if Potter had turned to leave and Draco had tried to curse him while his back was turned. She thought this was pretty low, even for Draco. It was an unspoken rule among wizards, you don't attack another wizard while their back is turned. The argument seemed to be over, so Astoria turned down to read her book. She then heard a roar of laughter and when she looked up she saw Professor Moody, and where Draco had been stood there was now a white ferret.

When she realised what had happened she burst out laughing, Draco was the ferret! She was the only Slytherin who was laughing as the others looked horrified. She couldn't wait to tease him about this!

When she went down to the common room that night she expected to see Draco being fawned all over by Pansy, Millicent and Daphne but as she walked through the entrance to the common room she noticed Draco's usual group were still sat on the sofa they normally sit on, but he wasn't there.

She decided to finish reading her book from earlier and she would wait for Draco to show. She was about to give up waiting for him as it was nearly after hours when he finally showed.

'Draco! Draco! I saved you a seat!' Pansy shouted to him, pushing Millicent onto the floor, to make room for Draco next to her. But Draco ignored her and carried on walking.

'Draco, did you hear me? I saved you a seat' she said in the most seductive voice she could, while rubbing the space next to her.

'Yes I heard you Pansy, now leave me alone!' he shouted.

In one last attempt to get Draco to sit with her Pansy said 'But Draco where will you sit? There's a space for you here'

'I'm sure I will be fine Pansy and I'm going to sit over there' he yelled, she felt sorry for whoever had to endure sitting with Draco, it would be especially worse with him in this mood.

'You're sitting there! Why ever would you want sit there?' she whined.

'Maybe it's because for once, I want to have a decent intellectual conversation, instead of sitting with a pug faced idiot like you!' he snarled. Astoria chuckled to herself; at least for one he was talking some sense.

'What are you laughing about Greengrass? You might think you've won this time but if I were you I would watch my back!' Pansy yelled at her then stormed out the room. She sat there confused, and then Draco sat next to her.

'What the hell is Pansy on about? Anyway what are you doing here I thought you were going to go sit with someone and have an intellectual conversation, if your capable of one' she smirked

'I think she's just jealous, just ignore her' he said.

Then it dawned on Astoria, when Draco had said I'm sitting over there, he had meant he was sitting with her!

'Hold on, why're you sitting with me?' she asked, very confused at the whole situation.

'Why not, at least when I talk to you, you're not constantly trying to hold my hand or flirt with me, it's nice to have a proper convocation with someone who's somewhat intelligent for once'

'Is that meant to be a compliment Malfoy?' She asked genuinely surprised.

'Of course not, I don't give out compliments; I receive them' he said with a smirk on his face.

'Do you always have to be such an arrogant prick' she said laughing.

'I'm afraid I do, but as you can see it works on all the other girls' he said winking at her.

'Please don't wink at me, or I will be sick!' She said sarcastically 'But I do have to admit, you do have a talent for controlling people'

'It's quite odd isn't it, and you have to admit you're strangely drawn to me as well' He said, but this time he was serious.

'I wouldn't go that far Malfoy' she said slowly becoming irritated by him.

'Don't deny it! You know it's true' he said confidently.

'Stop being so full of yourself Malfoy! You are so arrogant!'

'No, I will not, and you can't say anything to shut me up!' He said arrogantly.

Suddenly Astoria remembered why she had been waiting for Malfoy in the common room to begin with.

'Oh really? I can think of something to shut you up'

'I don't think so, stop trying to be clever Greengrass' he said, unaware of the fact Astoria was about to humiliate him, yet again.

'Well Malfoy' She said loudly 'Would you care to explain what happened with Professor Moody today?' she heard people sniggering around them.

Malfoy sat looking furious, but he didn't say anything.

'Well I was sat reading my book today and I heard you arguing, I turned round and you seemed to have turned to a ferret! You made a good ferret'

'Ha Ha very funny, just leave it now okay?' He said irritated

'You asked me to shut you up, and for a moment there, I did!' She said smugly.

'Professor Moody was out of order, Potter deserved to be cursed!'

'Well I heard you cursed Potter while his back was turned, but even you wouldn't do that; would you?'

Draco sat awkwardly staring at his feet, this confirmed Astoria's doubts.

'I thought you were raised properly, Malfoys are meant to be noble, honourable and intelligent. You're not supposed to resort to cursing people behind their backs! That's just low'

'I know it was! Do you not think I feel guilty? Of course I do! And worst of all I've got you making me feel even worse!' He shouted, he then quickly got up and stormed out of the common room.

Draco Malfoy feeling guilty, this was new!


	11. Chapter 11 Viktor Krum

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; it's all J.K Rowling's **

**Authors Note: I'd like to give a massive thank you to all my readers, it's amazing seeing how many of you have read this! Also I'm really happy, as I got 5 reviews for chapter 10 (that's my most so far)! This chapter is dedicated to brit-brit-98, as that was the nicest review I've ever had!**

The day had finally come, the 30th of October, the arrival of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. The castle had been thoroughly cleaned, the great hall had been decorated and all the students were very over excited.

The day's lessons finished early and the students were made to stand outside and wait for the arrival of the other schools. Astoria had to stand with her year group, so was separated from Theo so she stood in silence as she waited.

After a while there was mutterings around her, the first school was arriving, and by flying carriage as well! Astoria tried to look unfazed but even she thought this was pretty cool. The Beauxbatons students left their carriage graciously and walked up towards the school. They were greeted by Dumbledore and then led inside out of the cold. _Typical _Astoria thought, L_et the guests get in out of the cold, but your own students can freeze!_ But her thoughts were once more interrupted by mutterings; she guessed this meant the arrival of the second school. This thought was confirmed when a large ship appeared out of the black lake, the Durmstrang students marched out of the ship and towards Hogwarts. She noticed there was a large difference in-between the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students, the Beauxbatons students wore a uniform made of blue silk, they looked very elegant and delicate; whereas the Durmstrang students were clad in think furs and blood red robes, they looked fierce and sturdy.

They eventually were allowed into the castle out of the cold. Astoria made her way to the great hall and sat at the end of the Slytherin table, she couldn't be bothered to listen to people prattling on about how excited they were.

As she sat silently at the end of the table Theo and Blaise entered the hall and made their way over to join her.

'Guess what!' Theo exclaimed

'What Theo, I'm seriously not in the mood?'

'Cheer up, only Viktor Bloody Krum's here!'

'What? Oh my god, Durmstrang! I should have guessed! Have either of you seen him?' She said cheering up immediately.

'No not yet, but there coming to the hall now so I'm sure we will!' Theo said excitedly and both he and Blaise sat opposite Astoria.

At that moment the doors of the hall burst open and the students from the other schools made their way in with Dumbledore. The Beauxbatons students sat on the Ravenclaw table, and surprisingly the Durmstrang students seemed to want to sit on Slytherin table!

Astoria realised then that the only spare seats were down her end of the table; they made their way towards Astoria and sat themselves right beside her. She hoped it would be Krum who sat next to her but she wasn't that lucky, however she did have a very good view of him from where she was sat and was just close enough to him to be able to have a convocation, she would defiantly have to ask him about the Wronski Feint later.

The feast had started however the Durmstrang students only seemed to want to talk among themselves, and Theo and Blaise where now looking very nervous by their presence, it didn't look as if anyone was about to start a convocation. So she decided to.

'Excuse me could you pass me the carrots?' She said to the Durmstrang boy next to her, at first he seemed quite shocked that a girl had the courage to talk to him, and so did the rest of the Durmstrang students as they were all now silent and staring at her.

'Vot are you doing Aleksander? Pass the girl the carrots!' a boys voice said from across the table, she looked and was very surprised to see that the voice had been Viktor Krums.

'Oh yes, very sorry, here are the carrots' he apologised, but it seemed as if the apology was directed at Krum.

'It's fine' she smiled as she took the carrots of him 'I'm Astoria Greengrass, and you are?' she said holding out her hand for him to shake.

He looked nervously at her hand before regaining his cover 'I'm Aleksander Sirakov' he said gruffly before shaking her hand firmly.

'Well Aleksander welcome to the castle!' she smiled.

'Zat is very kind, ve haff a castle also but not as nice, but ve haff bigger grounds than this' he said with a strong accent.

'Ahh they must be quite large then! So are you entering in the tournament?'

'Yes, ve are all here to try, but Viktor is the first choice' he said nodding towards Krum. At his name Krum looked up at his food .

'Ve all haff a good as chance as each other' he said, he then turned to Astoria 'I am Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang' he said and nodded, looking very serious.

Astoria was dying to blurt out loads of questions but she decided it was probably best to act casual at first.

'Astoria Greengrass' she smiled, she was about to ask how he found Hogwarts when they were interrupted by a Colin Creevey asking for a photo with Krum, she sensed Krum was getting irritated by all everyone harassing him, especially while he was eating his food

'For god's sake Creevey, leave the boy to eat his food!' Astoria shouted

Colin looked up petrified by Astoria 'Yes Astoria, sorry' he muttered before scurrying off

Krum and the over Durmstrang students once again turned to Astoria shocked.

'Vell, you sure do scare the younger students' Krum smirked

'He's actually older than me' she said, she was even impressed by the authority she held over the other students.

'That is impressive, especially for a pretty girl like you' Another Durmstrang boy said from across the table.

Astoria should have taken it as a compliment but there was one thing that pissed her off more than anything, discrimination. It didn't matter if it was against people's gender, race, blood status or religion; she hated it.

'Excuse me? What do you mean by that? I don't see why a girl should be any less powerful than a boy!' the boy looked very shocked by Astoria's outburst.

'I am sure Stefan didn't mean to offend' Aleksander said

'Yes I did not mean to offend, it is just unusual in our country' Stefan said

'Well girls are just as good as boys, look at Clara Ivanova she scored the first goal for Bulgaria in the Quidditch World Cup!' once again everyone looked extremely surprised at her knowledge at Quidditch, why couldn't they just learn she was just as good as them despite her gender?

'Vell knowledge of Quidditch, that is impressive' Krum said with a smirk on his face

'Yes actually, I know quite a bit about Quidditch, I can play it to' she said confidently

'Vell I shall have to decide that, if you have a broom I should be happy to vatch you fly' Astoria nearly screamed with excitement. Flying with Krum, it would be a dream true, the things he could teach you, he was the best seeker there was!

'That would be amazing!' she smiled

She spent the rest of the feast chatting happily to the Durmstrang students. Theo and Blaise were still sat in silence as they were too nervous to talk. She wold have introduced them but she was having to good a time.

**This chapter is in two parts, I'm midway through the next part so I will try and upload it ASAP!**

**Remember to review :)**


	12. Chapter 12 Entomorphis

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; it's all J.K Rowling's **

**Authors Note: I've nearly had 2,000 views! I hope that with the help of this new chapter I will get there, so please read and review guys it means so much to me and also I write more if I get lovley reviews, it inspires me. Enjoy guys :)**

As she walked into the common room the first thing she noticed was that Theo and Blaise were sat with Draco, that was odd.

'Hiya!' she shouted to them as she walked past them, but they both ignored her. That was unusual. She walked over to where they were sat

'I said Hiya, did you not hear me?' she said, she noticed Draco was sat confused staring at Theo, Blaise then her. They both ignored her yet again. That was just pathetic she thought, if something was wrong they should just tell her.

'What's got into you two?' he said 'They were fine a minute ago' He said to Astoria

'Oh, so there just not talking to me then? How mature' she muttered

'Well it's your fault!' Theo burst

'Oh so you do talk! And what the hell have I done then?'

'You were talking to the Durmstrang boys!' he said

'You two are pathetic, jealous your iccle girlfriend has new friends are we?' Draco smirked in a teasing voice.

'No it's the fact she didn't even introduce us to Krum, who she seems to be best friends with now!' Blaise shouted

'Hold on _you_ talked to Krum?' Draco said amazed

'Yes what's wrong with that?' she spat at Draco 'and you two should have introduced yourself instead of sitting looking like nervous little school girls!' she said back to Theo and Blaise.

Theo and Blaise sat looking awkwardly at their feet while Draco chuckled to himself.

'Anyway Draco, what did you mean before?'

'I just meant I find it a bit odd that Krum wanted to talk to you'

'Why did you expect he would be dying to sit and talk to you?' she said sarcastically

'Well yes actually I did!' he said seriously

'Get real Malfoy the world doesn't bow down at your feet!'

'They don't to you either! Come on Blaise, I think we've got Transfiguration homework' Theo said before sulking away with Theo, leaving her with Malfoy.

'See Astoria the world doesn't love you either' Malfoy sneered.

'At least I don't pretend to be something I'm not!'

'What's that supposed to mean?' he demanded

'I'm not stupid Malfoy, I haven't fallen for your act! You pretend to be all Carefree, Independent and Proud when really you're a spoilt discriminating coward!'

'You're such a bitch Astoria, and how dare you talk to me like that I'm a Malfoy! And what are you? You're a female Greengrass, do you know what that means? You were born to be pureblood breeding stock, you will never be anyone important, never do anything important, you're just going to be a pathetic little housewife!' He yelled angrily, but soon after he regretted his words when he saw the fury on Astoria's face.

'ENTOMORPHIS' she yelled as she pulled out her wand.

The spell hit Draco right in the chest and he slowly began to change, into large black beetle.

People screamed and shouted at the sight of Draco, now a large bug. People came running down out from the dormitory's to see what the commotion was about.

Pansy must have been among them, and was soon told that the bug was in fact Draco.

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?' She screamed at Astoria 'Draco, can you hear me It'll be okay, I'll help you!' she said soothingly.

She then kneelt down as if she was about to pick up Draco the beetle but she soon changed her mind when she realised how disgusting he looked as a beetle.

'CRABBE! GOYLE!' She shouted, they soon came scurrying 'Help me carry Draco to the hospital wing!'

They picked up Draco and marched out in a precession as they were also followed by Daphne, Millicent and large group of Draco's other admirers. As soon as they left and the door behind them had shut the room erupted into laughter.

'Well done Astoria!' 'Nice one Greengrass' He had it coming, but nice touch with the beetle hex!'

People were thanking her for hexing Draco! She guessed she would soon be sent for and would end up with detentions for months, but for now she decided to just enjoy the moment!

An hour later they returned and the common room was instantly silent, and everyone was looking at Draco. He turned bright red and quickly sat down in a near chair. She decided now would be a good time to slip away before she was spotted.

She had a few hours before she had to be back in the common room so she decided to go for a walk in the grounds, as she had nothing better to do. As she was walking, wrapped up in her own thoughts, she was tapped on the shoulder. She quickly spun round.

'My apologies, I did not mean to startle you, is you Astoria Greengrass from this evening?' said a strong Bulgarian accent.

'Oh its fine, are you Aleksander or Stefan?'

'I am Stefan, Alek it much taller than me' he said, and Astoria noticed he was actually quite small compared to the other Durmstrang students. He had the same dark, determined face, but he looked much younger more similar to Astoria's age then Krum's.

'Ahh okay, how old are you Stefan?'

'I am just turned seventeen, I am the youngest to enter from Durmstrang, and what is your age?'

'I'm 13 next week, I'm a second year' she said

'Vot? Only a second year? You seem much older, very mature and pretty' he said smiling.

'Um well thanks' she said awkwardly

'I should get to my ship, Karkaroff vill not be happy if I am late, goodbye Astoria' he said bowing his head as he said goodbye.

'See you later' she called as he left.

Well she had been in a bad mood but it was considerably better now. It was nice to be complimented.

You see up to now Astoria didn't receive much attention from boys, the boys in her year weren't interested in girls yet, most of the older Slytherin boys were git's and the okay ones, like Theo and Blaise didn't even seem to notice that she was a girl! This would all soon change as slowly but surely Astoria was changing from a girl to a woman, and a very pretty one at that.

But for now she was content thinking all boys were horrid, except the odd few she had as friends. That then reminded her of the fact Theo and Blaise weren't talking to her, she would make it up to them, she didn't want to lose the only friends she had.

She was walking back to the common room to find them when she bumped into Theo himself.

'Theo before you leave, I want you to know I'm sorry I will introduce you to Aleksander, Stefan and even Krum tomorrow I promise! Please don't be mad' she blurted out, surprisingly Theo started laughing.

'Calm down Astoria! I was actually coming to find you!'

'You were? So you're not mad? Is Blaise still mad?'

'No I'm not mad, as soon as I heard you turned Draco into a beetle I burst out laughing I can't be mad at you! Nice job by the way, anyway I wanted to come and find you and tell you I wasn't mad but Blaise told me not too, you see he only really started hanging around with me this year because Draco ditched him over the summer' Theo explained.

'I wondered why you weren't with him last year! No way was he one of Draco's little followers! So why is he still mad at me?'

'Well as Draco isn't exactly pleased with you and Blaise seems to think that if he pretends to hate you Draco will like him more, it's quite pathetic really he seems to want Draco's approval as much as Pansy'

'Ahh well we don't need him Theo! We were fine last year and we will be this year!' she smiled.

And this was true, she had never been as close with Blaise whereas Theo was like a brother to her and she wouldn't let anything get in the way of that!

**You might think the bit with Stefan is a bit random but it will be important in future chapters! Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	13. Chapter 13 The First Task

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; it's all J.K Rowling's **

**Authors Note: I was going to write this chapter for when Harrys name is pulled out the goblet, but it would have been boring, basically all that happened was Astoria was shocked, and that's about it! So I'm skipping straight to the first task of the tournament, and the announcement of The Yule Ball! ALSO I REACHED 2000 VIEWS, SO THIS IS FOR YOU! Enjoy :)**

She had no trouble from Draco over the beetle incident; he still seemed a bit on edge after the hex, not to mention that no one could get anywhere near Draco, as pansy was now permanently latched onto him. Also now her and Theo were best friends again, and she had been getting on extremely well with the Durmstrang students especially Aleksander and Stefan. She would have liked to talk to Krum more but he was busy training most days.

The day of the first trial had come and everyone was extremely hyped up, she wondered what the trial would be, surely it wouldn't be too dangerous, Krum better not get hurt he hadn't been out flying with her yet.

The morning passed quickly with all the excitement and she soon found herself sat in the stands with Theo, waiting for the trials to begin. There was a murmur of excitement when the judges took their seats, which meant it would soon be starting. There was a brief safety announcement to the crowd explaining the procedure, he said the champions would be retrieving an egg from under a large beast in this trial, and then reminded us to stay calm when it was brought out, she wondered what it would be the way he described it sounded as if it would be terrifying.

5 minutes later a large growling could be heard, everyone was craning their necks to try and get a peek at the beast. This wasn't necessary as when it was brought into the stadium no one could miss it. It was a large silvery blue dragon! Cedric came out first and got the egg from the dragon by turning a rock into a dog. Next out came a large green dragon, Astoria recognised it as Common Welsh Green, Fleur was facing this one. She managed some sort of spell to charm it to sleep, it worked and she also retrieved her egg. Next was a scarlet Dragon, this was Krum's, she hoped he would be all right, she couldn't imagine facing a dragon. But yet again the egg was captured, Krum used a curse to blind the dragon, but he lost points as the dragon crushed its own eggs. Lastly a large dragon with black scales and large horns was brought out, this was obviously harry potters as it was he was the only one left, she noticed this one looked particularly aggressive. Harry managed to get his broom and again the egg was taken. All the champions had completed the first task.

It was a few days after the first trial and the school was still over excited but now there was a new cause of the excitement, The Yule Ball. Unfortunately it was only open to the 4th years and above so Astoria couldn't go, she instead would have to sit in the common room and do homework.

'So who are you going to ask?' Astoria asked Theo in the common room that night.

'Well I sort of already asked someone' Theo muttered

'Who?' she asked eagerly

'Please don't be mad at me, though'

'Why would I be mad, who did you ask? You're worrying me' she said confused

'I sort of asked Daphne' he said awkwardly

'What, not my sister surely?'

'Um well I didn't really like her but a few days ago I got put with her in potions and she was really nice, so I asked her this morning'

'Come on Theo! She's a bitch and you know it, why are you doing this?'

'She honestly isn't that bad Astoria, I think she just puts up a front sometimes, she's really nice and funny with me'

Astoria just sat giving him a disapproving look.

'And anyway otherwise I would have had to take Millicent; she's the only Slytherin 4th year left! Imagine that Astoria!'

Astoria imagined it and chuckled to herself.

'I suppose it could have been worse imagine if you had asked Pansy!' she laughed

'Even I wouldn't go that far, and anyway Pansy's already been asked by Draco!'

'Oh Salazar, what a perfectly vile couple, are they dating?' she inquired

'I'm not sure, I would ask Blaise but I still think he's trying to avoid us'

At this moment Blaise came over almost right on cue.

'Theo could you let me talk to Astoria for a minute' Blaise said casually. Astoria looked at Theo puzzled but he just shrugged his shoulders, neither of them knew what this was about. Blaise sat down and they both sat in silence for a while.

'Did you want something?' she asked.

'Oh yes! Well I'm sure you've heard about the ball ad I was wondering if you wanted to go with me'

_What?_ Astoria thought was he having a laugh, he looked pretty serious. But then she remembered she couldn't go as she was a second year and was fairly relieved.

'I can't I'm only a second year, I'm not allowed'

'You are if you are asked by someone in the 4th year or above'

Astoria sat silent what was she going to do!

'So, will you go with me?'

'No'

She couldn't believe she was doing this but she decided she didn't want to go with Blaise, he was two faced and as cowardly as Draco, the only reason he was here was because he didn't want to go with Millicent.

'What? Your saying no? You should be begging to go with me!' he yelled.

By now the whole common room was watching.

'I wouldn't dare beg to go with you! Get over yourself Blaise' She yelled back.

'I have given you, a second year, a chance to go with me to the ball. You should be grateful to me, not turn me down!'

'Sorry Blaise but I couldn't think of anything worse than spending a night with a pathetic, twofaced arse like you!'

'Piss off Astoria' he shouted.

'I think you should piss off I was here first' she said cunningly.

'Fine!' he bellowed as he walked away.

The rest of the common room now quickly turned away pretending not to have heard the argument. Theo came back over and sat with Astoria again.

'I'm proud of you Astoria' Theo smiled

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Well most girls would die for a chance to go to a ball with Blaise; he's not exactly bad looking is he?'

'I suppose not but he's a cocky, vain prat and looks don't make up for that'

'And it would have meant you could have gone to The Yule Ball' Theo said.

'I honestly don't care about that, Blaise hasn't spoken to us in weeks and now he wants someone to go to the ball with so he pretends nothing's happened; he's absurd! I won't pretend to be like him to fit in!'

This was true, Astoria wouldn't change who she was for anybody. But she had to admit she would actually have liked to go to the ball. But being a second year, and already turning someone down meant she probably wouldn't get to go.


	14. Chapter 14 Half a Complement

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; it's all J.K Rowling's **

**Authors Note: I really wish more of you would review; I'm starting to slow now but your reviews keep me going, so with no reviews, they will be less updates! Please read and review guys and enjoy! :)**

The news of how Astoria had turned Blaise down had spread fast, Blaise was trying his best to deny it but it wasn't working as half the common room had heard the argument when she turned him down. Blaise was now going with Millicent and he clearly wasn't happy about this, Millicent however was overjoyed to be asked by Blaise as she was unaware she was his last resort.

Astoria had accepted she wouldn't be going, not that she expected to be asked by anyone in the first place. After the incident more boys were giving Astoria attention, as she now seemed desirable, the girls however seemed to hate her as they though Blaise was too good for her (and most of them were jealous that they hadn't been asked).

However it was now mid-December and almost everyone had dates except for the odd few. The weekend before the ball Astoria was sat on a bench reading her book. It was far too cold to be outside but she couldn't stand sitting I the common room and have everyone gossip about her.

'Vould you like my coat, it is quite cold'

She turned round and saw Stefan above her holding out his this fur coat.

'No I'm fine, if I took your coat then you would be cold' she smiled.

'How are you, since we last spoke?' he said

'I've been alright thanks, how about you'

'I have been well thank you. Astoria, vell, um' he said unconfidently.

'Yes?'

'Vell, I vas hearing you turned a boy down for the ball'

'Oh you heard did you? And what about it?' she asked puzzled

'Vell as you don't seem to be going vith any one, vould you like to go vith me?' he stammered

Unlike with Blaise, she had no objection to going with Stefan. He had made a bit of a sexist comment at the arrival feast, but Aleksander said he didn't mean it to be sexist so she didn't see why not.

'All right then' she said coolly

'So you vill?' he said excited.

'Yeah'

'Oh thank you! I vas vorried Aleksander vould ask you before me, but now it is all fine' he smiled.

She chuckled at how excited he was.

'I must be going now Astoria! And thank you once more!' he said while running away.

After she saw him disappear into his ship she got up as it had gotten colder as it was getting dark. As soon as she walked in the common room she heard the gossip about her begin, but she was in a good mood so decided to just ignore it and finish her readingHer reading as soon interrupted by a Millicent and Pansy.

'And Blaise told me he doesn't even like Astoria' Millicent said overly loud to pansy to attract Astoria's attention

'The only reason he asked her, is because he was too shy to ask me. He said he wouldn't dare been seen with a cow like her and he much prefers me!' she said proudly.

'Well I'm sure that's true' Astoria said sarcastically, walking over to Millicent.

'It is!' she shouted.

'Of course it is, whatever you say Millicent' she said sarcastically.

'Well for your information he also said I'm the prettiest girl in the whole school and he was honoured to take me'

'Well that's definitely bullshit' she laughed.

Millicent looked as if she was about to say something back, but instead stormed away, dragging Pansy with her.

She heard a distinctive chuckle from behind her and turned and saw Draco sitting in a chair next to them.

'I don't know what your laughing about you're the ones who's taking a pug to the dance' she said to him.

He looked confused 'I'm taking Pansy to the dance?'

'Exactly, haven't you noticed her uncommon resemblance to a dog? It's quite ironic because she's a bitch'

Draco looked as if he was about to laugh with Astoria, but soon recovered himself and looked quite annoyed.

'Well at least I get to go to the dance' he said smugly.

'So do I' she said confidently.

'What are you on about? You're a second year you don't get to go'

'I do if someone asks me'

'Yes well, Blaise did and you turned him down, I told him he shouldn't have even asked you, why would anyone want to go with you' he said maliciously.

'Why wouldn't anyone want to go with me?'

'Well you're not ugly but you're infuriating '

'Wow that's half a complement'

'No it wasn't don't get cocky, and I don't think you have got a date because you're trying to change the subject'

'Oh really? Well I'm going with one of the Durmstrang boys' she said smugly.

She expected Draco to make a sarcastic comment but instead he was sat looking extremely shocked.

'By then Malfoy' she said before turning away.

Everything seemed perfect at the moment, she had just won Draco yet again in an argument and she got to go to the ball.

She didn't usually like dressing up and going to be balls but it might be more fun this time with Stefan. She couldn't wait.

**I am worried I'm being to predictable or not giving enough information so when you review give me your ideas on…**

**1) What is going to happen at the ball?**

**2) How do you see Astoria's character?**

**(I will be very impressed if anyone gets question 1)**

'


	15. Chapter 15 The Yule Ball Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; it's all J.K Rowling's **

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long I've been on holiday, but I hope you enjoy it and thanks for the reviews guys, also thanks for answering the questions I loved reading your answers.**

**And it's finally The Yule Ball! I've decided to post a photo of how I imagine Astoria's dress, I want you to be able to visualise it!**

**./long-evening-dresses/royal-strapless-couture-purple-bridesmaid-or-evening-dresses-8487/**

**Enjoy :)**

It was the day after she had been asked by to the ball by Stefan and she was sat eating her breakfast in peace when someone sat in the seat opposite her, she looked up to see Aleksander looking annoyed.

'Is it true, zat you are going vith Stefan?' Aleksander asked.

'Yes why?' she asked, she knew Aleksander was also going to ask her but she didn't think he would be this annoyed.

'I had said I vas going to ask you that day and then he did behind my back!' he said irritated.

'Don't be annoyed with him; I don't want you to fall out with him over me! Anyway I would have loved to have gone with you as well but I have already agreed to Stefan and I can't break my word'

Stefan sat in silence looking crestfallen for a moment before leaning across to Astoria and whispering 'I vould have not said this to you before, but Stefan has betrayed my trust, so I am varning you Stefan is not a nice person' he then quickly got up and left before Astoria could say anything more.

_What's that supposed to mean?_ She thought, she sat for the rest of breakfast puzzled by this, trying to work out what he meant, Stefan seemed fine to her. But by the end of the day she had completely forgotten about their little encounter and did not think any more about what Aleksander meant.

The day of the yule ball had finally came, Astoria was to meet Stefan in the entrance hall at 7.50, the whole school was buzzing with excitement and even Astoria had to admit she was slightly excited herself.

Astoria had decided it would take her about an hour or two to get ready, so spent most of the day in peace finishing some homework in the common room. At around 2 o'clock Pansy and her gang paraded through the common room and she announced to Draco that she was going to start getting ready; Draco didn't seem bothered by her announcement in the slightest but made a tiny fake smile to keep Pansy happy.

Soon after this many girls followed Pansy's lead and started to get up head to their dorms to begin getting ready. Astoria though it was quite ridiculous, who needs 6 hours to get ready?

It was now 4 o'clock and had finally finished her homework, she put her parchment and quills back in her bag and thought about what she could do in the next two hours. She scanned the room looking for Theo to talk to but he wasn't there, but as she scanned the room she caught Draco's eye, he gave her an amused smile and she shot him a nasty glare. Then, much to Astoria's surprise, Draco got up from his chair and made his way towards her.

'Why aren't you getting ready? Every other girl going seems to be getting ready, Pansy's been up there for hours already' he said in an amused voice.

'I will only take me a couple of hours, whereas Pansy, well getting her looking decent it a pretty big job so I'm not surprised she started hours ago'

'Well I think it's good she's making an effort!'

'She only making an effort to try and impress you' she mocked.

'Well that's good, all girls should be trying to impress their date's'

'Are you going to make an effort for Pansy then?' she questioned.

'No, why should I she wanted to go with me'

'So what you're trying to say is it should be up to the girl to make an effort but because you're a boy you don't have to worry'

'Well, yeah' he said casually.

'You're such a sexist pig Malfoy' she muttered while storming away.

As she stormed away, extremely pissed off, she thought it was funny that even though Pansy was making an effort for Draco she would still look like a dog anyway.

It was just about time to go and meet Stefan and Astoria was ready, she was wearing purple robes, they were floor length and had a small train. It was plain silk except for beautiful embellishment on the bodice. She had bought them at Madam Malkin's the previous summer for a ball at Malfoy Manor, but ended up not going as a punishment for reading a muggle book. She had a pair of purple heels on and it made her look considerably taller, and older. Astoria's hair was in an simple but elegant bun, she wore very little make up as she didn't need much. She looked in the mirror for a final time and made her way down the staircase from her dorm.

As she descended the staircase she saw lots of boys in dress robes sat in the common room, she presumed they were all waiting for their dates, as Astoria was the first girl ready. The noise of her feet on the staircase turned many heads; every boy was turning craning their neck trying to see if it was their date. When Astoria finally came into view some boys turned their head in disappointment, while she noticed others were still staring they seemed fascinated by her. They was an awkward silence while they all gazed at Astoria in silence. Thankfully though Theo broke the silence.

'Wow, Astoria you look, um really nice'

She gracefully walked over to him; he was sat with Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy. They were all sat in silence staring at Astoria.

'Thanks Theo' She beamed 'And I walked past Daphne's room on my way down, she looked nearly ready so she shouldn't be long'

'Right, Good. I'll see you later then' he said to Astoria before she turned to leave.

As she walked across the silent common room however she could still here their convocation.

'I bet you're gutted, she looks amazing! And you have to go with Millicent' Theo chuckled

'Shut up Theo, she doesn't look that good' Blaise snapped

'Course she did almost every lad in the common room was staring at her' Theo said

'Seriously, shut it Theo, tell him Draco!' Blaise whined

'I'm sorry Blaise but she does look bloody amazing' she heard Draco say just as she left the common room.

**Authors Questions!**

**1) What do you think of Astoria's dress?**

**2) What do you think of Stefan?**

**There will be lots of drama in the next chapter! It will be uploaded very soon, it's nearly finished already.**


	16. Chapter 16 The Yule Ball Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; it's all J.K Rowling's **

**Authors Note: I hope you like this chapter, there is a little moment in this chapter, so hopefully this will fulfil you until the real romance starts! Hope you like it**

She was now making her way to the entrance hall she could faintly hear music and the chattering of many students.

She easily spotted Stefan amongst the other students, his Durmstrang dress robes were easy to spot, they were blood red and very masculine looking. As she approached him from across the entrance hall he beamed at her and made his way towards her.

'You look very beautiful' he said grinned to her, but Astoria noticed there was something about his voice. She put this thought to the back of her mind as he led her into the great hall. The great hall was stunning it had been decorated especially, and it by far surpassed her expectations. There were tables scattered all around the room and there was a large dance floor that glittered like ice. It was breath-taking.

Stefan led her to a table with other Durmstrang students and their dates, Astoria did not recognise any of them, and she was the only girl from Hogwarts at the table.

'There you go' Stefan said as he pulled a chair back for Astoria, she smiled appreciatively at him and sat down. As she sat the table went quiet and they all stared at her.

'Vell Stefan did not say you were this pretty' one of the boys said, the others chuckled in what seemed to be in agreement.

She should have taken it as a compliment but it made her feel uneasy. She looked at the people sat round the table. There were 5 boys and only 3 girls including Astoria. The other two girls Astoria noticed were from Durmstrang, and they were very quiet and weren't talking to anyone. Astoria had never spoken to the boys on the table before, they must not be friends of Aleksander Astoria thought as otherwise she would probably have met them. They were more fierce looking than any others and they were all now sat staring at her as if she were a piece of meat, it made her feel extremely uncomfortable.

She sat in silence as the ball started, everyone turned to watch the champions first dance. After it had finished the boys on the table with dates led them onto the dance floor.

'Vould you like to dance? Stefan said holding out his hand to Astoria, she accepted and Stefan led her to the dance floor.

As she was a pureblood and very graceful, she was very skilled in dancing and started a waltz confidently. Stefan however did not seem so confident, it was odd as he seemed to know the steps but kept falling over his own feet and standing on hers. She put it down to nerves. Eventually the dance finished and Astoria was quick to return to their table, she prayed he wouldn't ask her to dance again as frankly he was embarrassing and she didn't think her feet could take it.

'So what are your names, I'm Astoria Greengrass' she smiled at the others on the table attempting to make convocation.

Instead of answering her as she expected her they just scoffed at her and started talking to each other in Bulgarian. She was quite annoyed about their rudeness but decided to keep quiet to avoid making a scene, as she usually did.

It was now about half way through the ball but Astoria felt it had been much longer as she had been sat in silence while the boys talked in Bulgarian, the other two girl like her were silent and didn't say a word, they seemed almost too afraid to speak. Astoria was bored out of her mind and was quickly losing her patience with Stefan and the others.

'Where's Aleksander, is he here?' she said interrupting their convocation. They all turned to stare at Astoria.

'Be quiet' Stefan snarled.

'What the hell do you mean be quiet, I asked a bloody question, where is he?' Astoria growled back.

The other girls stared at her in awe their mouths open while the boys sat with fierce looks on their faces.

'Aleksander isn't velcome here' one of the boys said fiercely.

'Why?' she questioned

'Because he is showing he is friends with mudbloods and traitors' another answered, nodding towards another table where Aleksander was sat, he was sat on a table with Krum, Hermione and a girl who she didn't recognise but she guessed by Stefan and the other boys faces that she was a muggleborn.

'But Krum's with a Hermione Granger, she's a muggle born' Astoria said assertively

'Vell Krum no longer has our respect; he has shown himself to be unworthy'

'What if I'm a muggle born then?' she said challenging them.

'Do not be stupid, if you were a muggle born, you would not be vith us. Why do you think you vere asked? Did you think Stefan liked you? You vere only asked as he vas sure you are pureblood'

'Is this, true' Astoria demanded, turning to Stefan.

'Be quiet you are embarrassing me, just sit quietly like you're supposed to' Stefan barked at her.

'Like I'm supposed to? What do you mean like I'm supposed to?'

'You're meant to sit quietly, like the other girls' he said, pointing at the other two girls who looked extremely alarmed to have been mentioned.

'Why because I'm a girl? Do you expect me to sit still all night and be ignored?'

'Yes, that is how you are meant to behave, that is how I expected you vould behave vhen I asked you!'

'Well you can fuck off!' she yelled at him before storming out of the hall.

_I should have known _She thought as she stormed through the hall

_He made a sexist comment at the arrival feast but I wouldn't have guessed he was one of those blood purity fanatics as well! Now I get what Aleksander meant the other day, he could have given me a better warning, but no don't tell me that he's an absolute…_

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone caught her by the wrist and pushed her against a wall.

'How dare you embarrass me, you are a disgrace' Stefan shouted

'and such a shame, your such a pretty girl' he whispered in her ear. His face was so close to Astoria's that she could smell his breath, and it smelt strongly of fire whisky.

'Get off me' she said struggling to get free.

Stefan just laughed in her face, if anything he was getting closer.

'Do as she says or I'll happily kill you myself' someone snarled behind them.

She turned to see Draco stood, angrier than Astoria had ever seen him, and Astoria had made him pretty mad many times. He was stood pointing his wand directly at Stefan's throat. Astoria could have let Draco deal with it but Astoria wasn't that type of girl.

Stefan had now let go of one of Astoria's wrists so Astoria took the opportunity and punched Stefan in the face. She heard his nose crack under her fist and he yelped in pain clutching his nose. Blood spurted down his face as he whimpered in pain

'Now why don't you run back to your pathetic little friends and tell them how you were punched in the face by a girl' she sneered.

Draco had moved and was now stood by Astoria's side 'Off you go then' he said shoving Stefan hard in the chest. Stefan did as he was told and scurried away swiftly, leaving Astoria and Draco in silence.

'Urrgghh Arsehole!' Astoria shouted in frustration.

'Calm down Astoria, and he didn't hurt you did he?' Draco asked clearly worried.

'No, don't worry and anyway since when was I Astoria?'

'What?'

'You always call me Greengrass'

'Oh, yeah right. Do you prefer Greengrass?'

'No no, I prefer to be called Astoria, it just sounded odd you saying it, why are you here anyway?'

'I saw your argument and then you storm out, I got a bit worried when I saw him charging after you'

'Ah, okay' she said awkwardly

'He's disgusting, if he gives you any bother tell me, no one should treat a girl like that'

_This is very odd, what happened to the sexist, cold, mean Malfoy? _She thought

'Well I better be getting back, Pansy will have noticed my absence' Draco said interrupting her thought.

'I'm sure she will' she smirked 'Bye then and thanks'

'It's fine, I suppose I'll see you later' he smiled and turned away, Astoria started heading to the Slytherin dungeons. But just as she was about to turn off the corridor she heard 'Astoria! I forgot to say, nice punch!' Draco said chuckling. She rolled her eyes at him then turned off the corridor and out of sight.

**Author Questions**

**1) Did you like how Astoria dealt with Stefan or would you have preferred Draco to do it?**

**2) Would you prefer Astoria to have another romance before Draco? I didn't want to be all sappy and have him as her first love, what do you think?**


	17. Chapter 17 Tea Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; it's all J.K Rowling's **

**Authors Note: I'm so happy with you guys! I got the most views in a day so far on Tuesday – 203 views in one day! Also I've reached 3,000 views over all, but best of all I got 9 reviews for the last chapter, that's the most I've got for a chapter! It was lovely to see all my usual readers and some new ones! I love reading your reviews so keep reading and reviewing :)**

The next few months had been some of the best times Astoria had ever had at Hogwarts so far. She hadn't had any trouble from Stefan, she managed to spend loads of time with Theo, and most surprisingly she was getting on really well with Draco. They weren't exactly best friends but they would say hello in the corridor, and he sometimes would talk to her and Theo in the common room.

It had also already been the second task, if possible it was even more exciting than the first (even though it was hard to watch as it was under water) both Hogwarts students had done very well once again, and the whole school was now waiting for the final task and the winner to be announced.

The months had flown by and it was now the Easter holidays, Astoria had to return home this holiday, much to her dismay. So far it had been exceptionally boring, she had asked for Theo to come round, but her parents thought it wasn't suitable for her to be spending so much time with an older boy, 'Oh why can't you be like Daphne! You should try and make some friends who are girls, like that lovely Pansy girl' her mother had said, to which Astoria had informed her mother that Pansy wasn't a lovely girl and described her using a word that meant she wasn't allowed to see Theo, or even leave the house for the rest of the holidays as it was 'disgustingly, foul, muggle language' in her mother's own words.

However Daphne was free to go to as many sleepovers, parties and balls as she liked, but worst of all she was allowed as many of her friends round as she liked – that meant Astoria was seeing Millicent and Pansy far more than she would have liked.

She also wasn't allowed to go to the Easter ball, which was being held at the Zabini Mansion this year, and surprisingly she had been invited. It would have been her only chance to see Theo, so she was looking forward to going, however her mother realised this and declared she wasn't allowed to go to the ball either, as further punishment.

So Astoria's holidays had been rather dull, she spent most of it reading and finishing homework. One particular day Astoria was sat in her usual place, below a large oak tree in the grounds of their estate as Daphne had made it clear that Astoria wasn't welcome anywhere near her today as she was having friends over, she didn't understand the difference, she wasn't usually this bothered when Pansy and Millicent came over. However decided to go along with it to avoid a row and made her way to her usual spot below the large oak.

Daphne however was not just having Pansy and Millicent round; she had also decided to invite Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy. Astoria was completely oblivious to the fact that while she would be sat outside reading, her best friend would be having a tea party with her sister. This however was exactly how Daphne wanted it, she didn't want her little sister ruining her tea party.

Daphne was sat in the living room in a bright pink sundress; her hair was in tight ringlets, and her cheeks were covered in blush; she looked quite similar to an ugly porcelain doll. There was a flash in the fire place and Pansy Parkinson stepped out in a mini skirt and a foul pink top, the amount of flesh that was on show was quite horrifying. The girl's squealed with excitement at seeing each other and started chatting tremendously fast about how amazing the afternoon would be. Millicent soon arrived looking like a toad stuffed into a peach dress and then the three girls waited in excitement for the boys to arrive.

They all arrived about 5 minutes later and where instantly bombarded with questions about their summer. Pansy dragged Draco to off to a corner of the room where they chatted more privately, Millicent attempted to do the same with Blaise but he wasn't having any of it and rooted himself firmly to the ground.

They finally moved to the dining room and were all sat round the large table when Theo looked up from his food and said 'So where's Astoria I thought she would be here?'

Daphne immediately turned and looked at Theo incredulously 'Why would _she_ be here?'

'Well she does live here Daphne' Theo said teasingly, nudging her playfully in the ribs. His smile soon dropped when he noticed Daphne's expression.

'What's so special about Astoria, why do you have to see her, and talk to her all the time' Daphne spat.

'Whoa, calm down Daphne she's my friend that's all, it would just be nice to talk to her, and I haven't seen her all holiday'

'And here I was thinking you came to see me!'

'What's wrong, I only asked where she was'

'Well she's probably in the garden, go and see her if you're so desperate'

'I will then later' he said calmly

'No, go now since you're so desperate!' she yelled.

'But my food' he said steadily.

'GO!' she screamed.

Theo hastily stood up and made his way out of the room to the garden. After the door swung close there was an awkward silence before Draco spoke out 'Astoria would have been fine to sit with us Daphne, anyway how come she wasn't at Blaise's party either' Draco said.

'Not you as well Drakie' Pansy whined

'What?' he asked confused

'You don't want to go and speak to that brat as well do you?' Pansy said probingly .

'She's not a brat Pansy, and I wouldn't mind seeing her'

'WELL YOU MIGHT ASWELL GO TOO' Daphne interrupted screaming, clearly losing her temper.

Draco silently stood up and made his way out of the same door Theo had just left through.

Astoria heard footsteps across they grass and expected it to be Daphne telling her she could now enter the house, but too her surprise she saw Draco and Theo making their way towards her.

'What are you doing here?' she said getting up and embracing Theo in a tight hug.

'So she didn't even tell you we were here?'

Astoria quickly put the pieces together and realised 'I guess not, I suppose she thought I wouldn't like to see my best friend' Astoria said sarcastically.

'Hey I'm, here as well you know' Draco said.

'It's nice to see you too Draco' she smiled at him.

They then sat there for about half an hour chatting about the previous scene in the dining room and their holidays.

'CRAP!' Draco said quickly getting to his feet.

'What?' Theo and Astoria said in unison

'We left Blaise with them; he's going to kill me!'

'Well he's a prick anyway, leave him' Astoria said.

'No we really should be getting back now Astoria' Theo said

'Aww, please don't go!'

'I wish we could stay, but we've got to go back' Theo said apologetically.

'Alright then, I suppose I'll see you on the train then' she said disappointed.

They then said their goodbyes and the boys made their way back to the tea party.

Astoria was seriously told off by her parents for ruining Daphne's tea party, and Daphne was now refusing to talk to her at all but she wasn't bothered because that half hour of seeing Theo had made up for Astoria's extremely boring holidays; it was even nice seeing Draco because they were getting on really well at the minute. But she had a slight nagging feeling that this new friendship wouldn't last too long, but she would just have to wait and see.

**Authors Questions**

**What are your opinions of Daphne? Do you think she has a nice side?**

**Do you want Astoria to start making friends from other houses?**

**Please review, and answer the questions guys!**


	18. Chapter 18 Where She Belongs

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; it's all J.K Rowling's **

**Authors Note: I hope you liked Astoria and Draco being civil to each other, because it won't last long! I skipped to the final task, I'm quite excited to write this chapter, it's quite an important one, anyway enough of my blabbering …**

The crowd erupted in a thunder of applause and cheers, oblivious to the fact that this wasn't the way the scene should look. The crowd quieted slightly as they too realised this, they should only be one person holding the cup, shouldn't they? Now the crowd was silent, why was Diggory laying so still? He was almost too still… there was a scream as another realised this to.

People began too swarm around the boys, pushing to get a closer look. Astoria stayed in her seat unable to move, and then she heard the shouts.

'He's dead!' 'He's dead 'Cedric Diggory! Dead!' Astoria sat in silence, to shocked to move.

'Astoria!' she heard through her daze, she looked up still unable to talk.

'Come on, do you want to go inside' Theo said looking sympathetically down at Astoria's dazed, little, pale face

She was only able to manage a nod.

'Give me your arm, I'll help you up' he said kindly, assisting Astoria to her feet.

He slowly led her down the steps, that's when Astoria heard the whispers.

'I promise you, Potter said it to Dumbledore!' 'No way' 'I heard him, he said: He's back. Voldemort' the voice was then quickly hushes by people shushing him for using you-know-who's name.

Astoria was now in more of a daze than before, she was lead to the common room in complete shock.

Eventually Astoria managed to pull herself round but for the rest of the day she felt utterly miserable, he was back. She expected people would doubt this but she knew, she knew this was the truth, no one else would be so evil to murder an innocent child, and this couldn't have been an accident, there were so many safety precautions. And by the quick glimpse Astoria had caught of his body, she saw it hadn't been an accident, it had clearly been the doing of the killing curse. From all these random thoughts whizzing around Astoria's head she came to only one conclusion, he was back.

The whole school seemed to be silent, she couldn't imagine how Cedrics family and friends must be feeling, he was only a boy. An innocent boy murdered. If he was really back there would be more innocent deaths, what if next time she knew them, could she sit and let this happen? These thoughts stayed in her head all day.

The common room that night was silent, not a single person spoke. Astoria was sat silently curled up on a chair, with so many thoughts buzzing round her head. She scanned the common room trying to find something that would distract her from her gloom. And something did catch her eye, but at the sight of it her blood began to boil, and she could feel her fists clenching in tight balls.

Draco Malfoy was sat - smiling.

'What are you smiling about?' she yelled storming towards him.

'Haven't you heard the rumours? The dark lord has returned! Don't you understand what this means for us purebloods; we'll be treated like kings!' he said smugly.

'You're sick you know that?' she yelled, using all herself control not to punch him.

'What? Astoria you should be pleased' he said confused.

'How can I be pleased when an innocent boy has been slaughtered!' she spat venomously.

'Astoria, you didn't even know him!'

'Yeah well mark my words, if he is back there will be many more murders to come, and what if next time I do know them? What if it's someone I do care about? What if it's me! Did you ever stop to think that?' she yelled letting all the days thoughts spill out.

'Listen to me as long as we keep in good company and do nothing to upset him we'll all be safe!'

'Yeah well I don't think I can do that' she said sinisterly

'What do you mean Astoria, your scaring me?' he said looking panicked.

'Did it ever occur to you that I might not be comfortable with sitting on the side-lines and watching innocent people murdered?'

'Don't tell me you're joining the, the _other _side' he said in disbelief

'Well, I'm not sure what I want to do anymore, hell I'm not even sure who I am anymore' she said in anguish, as she turned to walk away.

Draco fiercely grabbed Astoria's hand and stared straight into her eyes, with a look of desperation in his eyes.

'Astoria listen to me don't start thinking like this, you will be putting yourself in danger'

'Yeah well it's too late for that now Malfoy'

'What do you mean? And I'm Malfoy again now? What happened to us being friends? Astoria come back! Listen to me! Fine be that way, but don't expect me to help you!' he shouted as Astoria made her way to her dormitory.

She knew soon she would have to make her decision, would she choose the side where she was intended, the side of her family, the side of her house mates, and the side of Voldemort?

Or would she choose the side where she knew she belonged, the right side, the good side?

She knew deep down that she'd already decided and she couldn't change that now, she wouldn't be a murderer, she loved Muggles, and the sorting hat said she would do fine in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Maybe that was where she truly belonged.

**Author Questions**

**1) Which side do you think Astoria belongs?**

**2) How would you have reacted to Cedric's death?**


	19. Chapter 19 Remember Cedric Diggory

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; it's all J.K Rowling's **

**I love this scene in the books; I can imagine it would be so emotional for those close to Cedric. I decide to do the whole scene because I thought it would be interesting from a Slytherins perspective, even if she isn't a typical Slytherin. Review and tell me what you think!**

The Leaving feast was not like any other year, the room was covered in black banners instead of the usual house colours. There was a sombre atmosphere, much like a funeral. Everyone was much quieter than usual; all the school looked very solemn and grave, except a few of the Slytherin who couldn't care less by the recent death, Draco Malfoy was among them.

Astoria was completely disgusted with him, since her argument with Draco Astoria had decided she needed to separate herself as much as possible from her fellow Slytherins, she avoided the common room whenever possible and only talked to Theo, as he was the only decent one. She decided that next year she needed to make new friends in other houses, in the houses where she belonged for that matter. She looked to the other tables and saw them looking solemn, as they should. And then she looked down the Slytherin table, some looked mildly sad, others looked completely bored and she even saw a few boys pointing at Cho Chang crying and they were actually laughing at her! She felt disgusted to have even been sorted in this house.

The crowd became silent as Dumbledore stood up.

'The end of another year.' He then glanced around the room and stopped on the Hufflepuff table, she presumed this meant there would be a speech about Diggory.

'There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight, but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here,' he gestured his hand towards the Hufflepuff table, 'enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory.'

The whole hall stood up, some more reluctantly than others, but soon everyone had there goblets raised. 'Cedric Diggory' everyone said together. They then returned to their seats and waited for Dumbledore to continue.

'Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish Hufflepuff house, he was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about.'

'Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort.'

Astoria was now prepared for this but others weren't, many people within the hall gasped. People began to whisper to each other and Astoria saw many panicked faces.

'The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so - either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory.'

At this moment Astoria felt great admiration at this moment, she believed Dumbledore and couldn't believe anyone would doubt a wizard as great as him. She was glad everyone had been told the truth as now they could prepare for him this time. She worried though that Voldemorts side was thinking the same thing. She turned to her table and saw Draco muttering to Crabbe and Goyle she didn't even want to think about what they might be talking about, she knew the rumours about their father's.

'There is somebody else who must be mentioned in connection with Cedric's death, I am talking, of course, about Harry Potter.'

'Harry Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort; He risked his own life to return Cedric's body to Hogwarts. He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this, I honour him.'

Astoria now felt great respect for Harry Potter, she had never seen why he was so special before, he had faced Lord Voldemort himself and seen a school friend killed in front of his eyes; most people wouldn't even think to bring Cedric's body back to his family, but Potter did, and for that Astoria felt great respect for him.

Dumbledore raised his goblet to harry and instantly Astoria stood up and raised her goblet also. She soon noticed that many Slytherins had remained in their seats and weren't even raising their glasses, once again Astoria felt disgusted by her house.

"The Triwizard Tournament's aim was to further and promote magical understanding. In the light of what has happened - of Lord Voldemort's return - such ties are more important than ever before."

'Every guest in this Hall will be welcomed back here at any time, should they wish to come. I say to you all, once again - in the light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open. '

Astoria turned towards Aleksander and they both smiled towards one another, she knew they would stay good friends.

'It is my belief- and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken - that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago, a student was taken from our midst. '

'Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory.'

**Author Questions**

**1) How do you imagine Astoria's family will react to the announcement, especially her mother?**


	20. Chapter 20 Not like most Slytherins

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; it's all J.K Rowling's **

**Please keep reviewing; I need to know your still reading! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

'Which side were you and mother on in the war against You-Know-Who?' Astoria asked her farther curiously.

'Astoria that was all in the past, it's not important anymore' her farther muttered

'Well it obviously is important now he's back, what will you do this time?'

'He is not back' he said simply.

'I've been thinking about it a lot, and I've been thinking about which side I will choose, it's going to be a hard decision' She said ignoring him completely.

'Astoria he's not back'

'Yes he is Farther! Harry potter saw him, and Dumbledore believes him, so I do as well!'

'You will not speak of this Astoria, for merlin's sake, even the Minister of Magic says it isn't true' her farther said sternly.

'He's just telling people what they want to hear!' she cried back, astounded how he could just ignore what had happened.

'Our minister wouldn't lie to us, now stop talking such nonsense'

'IT'S NOT NONSENSE! You're just too naïve to accept it, your ignoring the truth Father!'

'I've had enough of this ridiculous behaviour! You will not speak of this again'

So she didn't, she didn't speak to her family of Voldemort, or their future again. But she didn't feel she could ignore it. It was now the summer so the use of magic was prohibited, and without this she felt very anxious. She decided she needed to be able to defend herself in all situations. So once again she started her daily visits to the muggle world, but this time she had a clear purpose for going. She decided she needed to be able to defend herself in any way possible. With being very naturally talented at many things and having a knack for picking things up easily, by the end of the holidays she was skilled in martial arts, archery and fencing. It reassured her slightly to know that even without her wand she would be able to defend herself.

She expected her mother or farther to notice her daily disappearances but they seemed to be ignoring them. Since the argument with her farther her relationship with her parents had considerably worsened (if that was possible). She now had meals on her own, they didn't invite her on family days out or visits, she scarcely saw them.

As she walked between the barrier of nine and ten in kings cross station she saw the stunning scarlet engine, which was the famous Hogwarts express. She was relieved to be going back to Hogwarts as it was the one place she felt safe.

She scanned the platform for familiar faces but saw none, however her attention was drawn to a boy who was attempting to haul his luggage onto the train, but he didn't seem to be having much luck.

'Are you having a bit of trouble there?' she smiled at him

'I suppose you could say that' He turned round grinning at Astoria but his face fell slightly when he took her in.

'You're a Slytherin aren't you?' he said warily

'Unfortunately yes'

'What do you mean unfortunately?' he asked confused

'Well let's just say I don't exactly see eye to eye with them'

'What? You don't like the other Slytherins'

'I suppose you could say that, I'm amazed I even ended up in Slytherin, the sorting hat did say I should have been in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor'

'Well I'm that case, it's nice to meet you I'm Jack Bell, and I'm in Ravenclaw' He said warmly.

'I'm Astoria Greengrass; it's nice to meet you'

The both eventually managed the haul their luggage onto the train, with a lot of effort. As they walked along the train they talked easily, she found Jack easy to get along with and it was nice to have someone else to talk to for a change.

'Do want to sit in my compartment, it's nice to have someone new to talk to' he said a little awkwardly.

'Yeah sure, will your friends mind me sitting there? Being a Slytherin an all?'

'It's fine, you're not like most Slytherins anyway'

They managed to find a compartment easily as they were quite early, so they had a while to talk on their own.

'So what year are you in?' Astoria asked politely.

'I'm a third year, how about you?'

'I'm a third year too! I've never seen you in any of my classes before'

'I'm not surprised I'm quite quiet, I prefer to blend in. So how come you don't like the other Slytherins?' he said casually

'Well I don't fit in with them at all, the boys are sexist, the girls are snobby and they all love themselves' she ranted, Jack just chuckled.

'And worst of all I hate all the muggle prejudices, I love Muggles they're so interesting, and I don't have anything against Muggleborns they are just as magic as a any pureblood' she said finishing the rant.

'You did you end up in Slytherin?' he said laughing

'Well firstly my family- they've been in Slytherin in centauries, being from an old, pure, wizarding family that's where I naturally belong, and the hat said I had qualities of both a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor, but all these qualities together would make me a good Slytherin, merlin knows why it thought that, I hate being a Slytherin'

'Blimey, when I was sorted it said I was intelligent and I should go in Ravenclaw, it sounds like it had a bit of trouble with you! So you think you're only in Slytherin because of your family'

'I hope so; I would hate to think I'm in Slytherin because I'm like them! I sort of wish I was in Ravenclaw now, I think I would have preferred it there'

'Yeah, it's great in Ravenclaw, I'm really glad I got sorted there, I did think I was going to be in Gryffindor though'

'How come?'

'My sisters a Gryffindor, Katie Bell, she's a 6th year'

'Katie bell? Isn't she on the Quidditch team' Astoria said recognising the name.

'Yeah she's a Chaser'

'Wow, I'd love to be on the Quidditch team, but as I said they're quite sexist and I'm not sure they'd give me much of a chance'

'Well you never know until you try, you should try out this year, I'm thinking of trying out for the Ravenclaw team as well'

'Well if you do, so will I'

'It's a deal then' he said smiling holding out his hand, Astoria shock it and smiled back.

Jack's friends arrived a few minutes later, and at first were a bit confused at why there was a Slytherin in the compartment, but Jack soon told them she wasn't like other Slytherins and the tension eased a bit. Within an hour they were all chatting and they seemed quite comfortable around Astoria.

Astoria had planned to make friends from other houses but she hadn't thought it would be this easy, they hadn't even got to Hogwarts yet and she already seemed to be great friends with Jack.

**Author Questions**

**1) What will Jack's sister Katie think of jack being friends with a Slytherin?**

**2) What will Draco think of Astoria's new friend?**


	21. Chapter 21 The Sorting Hat's Song

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; it's all J.K Rowling's **

**Authors Note: Please Review guys, I'm getting less reviews. I need to know your reading and if I'm doing well enough! Your suggestions and criticisms are welcome!**

Astoria headed toward the great hall on her own, jack had got to meet up with some of his other friends. She walking through the entrance when she heard someone shouting her name.

'Astoria'

'Astoria!'

'Astoria, please turn around' Draco said, grabbing her wrist

'I haven't forgotten what you said Malfoy' she said coldly, shaking him off

'Stop calling me Malfoy! Astoria we were good friends, do you remember that'

'Honestly I'd prefer not to remember it' she said turning away

'Please can we be friends again, can we put it behind us' he said pleadingly. Astoria stopped, she hadn't expected this, she had thought he would completely ignore her; he hadn't spoken to her at all after their argument. He hadn't tried to contact her other the holidays, so she presumed this meant he was annoyed with her. But unknown to Astoria, Draco had found himself missing her company.

'I'm not sure we can, were too different' she said sadly

'How are we different?'

'Our beliefs are completely different for a start, you're the enemy'

'I'm the enemy? Come on, don't be ridiculous, the war hasn't even started yet, I'm not your enemy!'

'Yeah well let's face it one day you will be'

'Well we'll deal with that at the time, but for now can we be friends?' He pleaded once more

'I'm trying to make a fresh start, with new friends, and I don't think they are going to be thrilled with me being you're friend'

'Well they don't need to know'

'What? So I'm just supposed to pretend I don't know you?' she said disbelievingly.

'Yeah, why not? Please Astoria; can we try to be friends?'

'Fine! But I'm not promising anything!' she said before storming away from him and towards the great hall for the welcoming feast, leaving Draco grinning behind her.

She found Theo at the Slytherin table and sat beside him. She then realised she would usually of sat with him on the train and she felt extremely guilty.

'I'm so sorry! I just realised I didn't sit with you on the train'

Astoria had expected him to be annoyed but when he turned to face her he looked amused.

'Calm down, its fine' he said chuckling

'Are you sure? You weren't sat by yourself were you? I feel so guilty?'

'I sat with Daphne, so don't worry'

'You sat with Daphne?' she said in amazement

'Yeah' Theo said casually.

'Why on earth would you do that?'

'I actually get on with her really well'

'She's a cow!' she scoffed

'She's really not Astoria, it's just an act, and she's lovely with me'

'So one train ride and you've changed your opinion?'

'Well actually I've always got on well with her, I took her to the yule ball remember, we had a great time, and also I saw her during the holidays'

'What? You saw her during the holidays? Did you not think of coming to see me?'

'Well actually I did come to see you but your parents said you were out and when I asked where the just told me they didn't know and didn't care, they weren't very helpful so I didn't know where to find you '

'Oh, sorry. I was out a lot over the holidays. So how did you end up talking to Daphne?'

'Well I decided to try and look for you in the garden, under that big oak tree, because that's where you were last time do you remember?' Astoria recalled her sister's tea party where Theo and Draco had left to see her.

'Yeah I remember'

'Well I thought I would look for you there first before I left but I bumped in to Daphne on the way and we got talking and she invited me to stay for lunch and I spent the day with her'

'Why would anyone willingly spend the day with Daphne, all she talks about are shoes, clothes, makeup and boys; she's so boring'

'It was all right actually we played wizard chess and talked about school and stuff'

'Promise me she's not going to become your new best friend; I cannot bear spending time with her'

'I wouldn't exactly call us best friends Astoria, calm it!' he said laughing 'that reminds me I'm sure I saw you in a compartment with Ravenclaw on the train'

'So what if I was'

'Well Ravenclaw's aren't too bad, but you do realise if you start becoming friends with Gryffindor's or muggleborns the other Slytherins will hate you'

'I honestly don't care what they think'

'I know you don't but you're making yourself a target for pranks and abuse, they'll hate you' he said seriously.

'I can handle myself don't worry'

'Yeah but what if You-Know-Who is back? You're not putting yourself in a very good situation.

Astoria was about to respond when McGonagall led the first years into the great hall in preparation for the sorting, the room was quickly silent. The sorting hat began to sing, but its song was unusual this year, the end in particular part stuck in her mind:

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
>The warning history shows,<br>For our Hogwarts is in danger  
>From external, deadly foes<br>And we must unite inside her  
>Or we'll crumble from within<br>I have told you, I have warned you ...  
>Let the Sorting now begin.<em>

'See even the bloody sorting hat agrees with me!' she whispered to Theo

'What are you on about?'

'Did you listen to the song?'

'Not properly, why?'

'It said_ Hogwarts is in danger from external, deadly foe_s; that's means You-Know-Who'

'Yeah well if he is back that proves my point doesn't it?'

'No let me finish, it then said _we must unite inside her, Or we'll crumble from within_ that means we've got to stick together!'

'I suppose but were Slytherins, we look after ourselves, were not team players'

'Well we need to change that if we want any chance of winning!'

'Were not Gryffindor's! We don't do that bravery thing, and if you were like that that's where you'd be, there no denying that, you're a Slytherin and you can't change that'

Astoria sat there in silence she had no idea how to reply, it was true, she was a Slytherin, and the sorting hat doesn't make mistakes. But she wouldn't accept she was like the others, she may not be as brave as the Gryffindor's but maybe she had other skills that could be useful. She thought to herself what are Slytherins famous for? She then realised maybe she was supposed to be in Slytherin she was resourceful, cunning, intelligent and determined, the only difference with her and other Slytherins was she wold use these qualities towards a different purpose, she would use them not to aid Voldemort but to fight him. She had to try, and the sorting hats song had only increased her determination to help.

**Author Questions**

**1) Do you think Astoria belongs in Slytherin?**


	22. Chapter 22 He's a Gryffindor

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; it's all J.K Rowling's **

**Authors Note: Pllleeeeeaaasssseeee review guys (not that I'm begging!) but it really does mean a lot! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Over the next few weeks she became even closer friends with Jack, they had loads in common and it was nice having people her age to talk to. She would spend most days with Jack and some of his Ravenclaw friends, and then on a night back in the Slytherin common room she would sit and talk with Draco. She would have liked to talk to Theo more but he seemed to be spending a lot more time with Daphne, so she was stuck with Draco. Astoria had no problems from the other Slytherins about her new Ravenclaw friends, as Ravenclaws seemed to be the only other house the Slytherins tolerated.

A few weeks into term she was sat on the grass enjoying what would probably be the last few days of summer with Jack, when a boy came over to join them. He was tall and athletic looking with brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes, he was a Gryffindor she noted from his tie. He made his way over to Jack and as he did he made eye contact with Astoria and shot her a friendly grin. She noticed he had one of the most picture-perfect smiles she had ever seen, his teeth were pearly white and perfectly straight.

'Hi Jack' he said smiling cheerfully.

'Hey Callum, you all right?'

'Yeah fine thanks, I was wondering if you had started the Ancient Runes Homework?' The boy said sitting on the grass by the two of them

'Not yet why?'

'Well I tried to start it an hour ago but I can't even work out the first line, can you just start me off?' he pleaded.

'Yeah sure, I'm only doing the first line though' Jack said before becoming engrossed in the translation, like a true Ravenclaw.

There was an awkward silence while Astoria and the boy staring at Jack in silence.

'You do realise he's going to end up translating the whole thing' Astoria said to break the silence.

'That was my plan' He whispered mischievously.

'You don't even need to whisper, he's gone into working mode, watch this ' she said before waving her hand in front of Jacks face. Jack completely ignored the hand in front of his face and carried on working.

'I'm Callum Rackharrow' he said smiling at her.

'Astoria Greengrass' she smiled back.

'You're in a few of my lessons aren't you? I'm sure I've seen you in potions, so are you a friend of Jack's?'

'No I hate him, that's why I'm sat next to him' she said sarcastically.

'I suppose that was a bit of a stupid question' he grinned.

'It was a bit'

'Well are you any good at potions, being a Slytherin an all?'

'I'm not bad, why?'

'Well we've got that essay on Shrinking Solution and I'm hopeless at potions, and I don't suppose Jack will help me out two days in a row, so would you fancy giving me a hand?'

'Yeah sure, I need to do it myself so do you want to meet tomorrow to do it?'

'Yeah that'd be great'

'Right then, how about the library at five?' she suggested

'FINISHED!' Jack shouted proudly holding up the translation, interrupting Astoria and Callum's conversation

'Thanks Jack, and Astoria I'll see you tomorrow then' He said shooting another smile in her direction before leaving.

'Awww no I did it again didn't I?' jack said suddenly

'Do what?' she asked confused.

'I finished all his work when I said I would only do the first line!' He said clearly annoyed with himself, Astoria just chuckled he was such a Ravenclaw.

The following day after lessons Astoria made her way to the library, she arrived just after five and soon found Callum siting at a table by himself.

'Oh Hi! I worried you weren't coming' he said looking pleased.

'I'm only 5 minutes late!'

'I know, but I'm surprised you even agreed to meet me' he said shyly.

'Why?' she asked confused.

'Well you're a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor, and most of your friends are boys two years above, it's quite intimidating, not to mention your easily the prettiest girl in our year'

'Now you're just being stupid, I'm defiantly not the prettiest girl in the year!' she said, but she had to admit it was nice being told she was pretty.

'Well your defiantly one of them'

'Stop being so nice it's weird!' she said teasingly

'I'm not being nice I'm being honest' he grinned

'Ah well I would say something honest back but you see I can't do that being a Slytherin and all; we're never honest only cunning and sly' she joked.

'And very good at potions, or I'd never get this article done!'

'Right then let's get started!' she said opening her books.

They sat there for about an hour working together on the essay and Astoria found it was actually fun with Callum. They eventually finished and considering how they hardly concentrated and it was actually a good essay.

'So do you think we could meet up again' Callum said giving her one of his perfect smiles.

'I would love to but I don't have any more homework to do'

'Well we don't have to meet up to do homework, we could meet just as, um, like, friends' he said awkwardly.

'I would like that' Astoria smiled at him,

Callum's face instantly lit up and he said happily 'Great!' he then recovered himself and pretended to look casual 'I mean that would be cool'

'When do you want to meet up then' Astoria said

'How about the first Hogsmeade weekend it's coming up in a few weeks'

'Yeah sure, that would be nice'

'Great, we'll talk about it later then! I've got to go now, but I've had fun' Callum said getting up

'So have I'

'See you later' he called as her left.

Back in the common room, she was sat reading her book when she was interrupted by Draco.

'Astoria! Did I see you talking to a Gryffindor earlier?'

'Who? Oh, you mean Callum yeah I was how do you know?' she asked confused

'I saw you in the library, why the hell were you talking to him?'

'Because I wanted too, is that so bad?'

'Astoria he's a Gryffindor!'

'What does that matter?'

'What does that matter? A Gryffindor can you not hear me! They're all big headed, idiotic prats! '

'I don't see why that's your problem'

Only then did Astoria notice Theo sat in the chair opposite them reading a book

'He's only jealous, ignore him Astoria' Theo said

'Theo, why would I be jealous?' Draco said offended

'I still remember what you said!'

'I don't know what you're talking about!' Draco said, but it was clear he was now lying

'Stop lying Draco'

'Shut up Theo!'

'WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?' Astoria shouted to interrupt them.

'Nothing' Draco muttered and stormed away.

'Last night Draco said he thought you were hot' Theo said casually before getting up and following Draco, leaving Astoria sat in complete confusion.

**Author Questions**

**1) How fast do you want this story to move because it will take a while before it starts to get properly interesting?**

**2) Are you happy with Astoria's new friends?**

**I've started having idea's for new storeys so there's a Poll on my profile so tell me which idea you like best so I can develop it!**


	23. Chapter 23 Quidditch Try Outs

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; it's all J.K Rowling's **

**Authors Note: Sorry uploads are slow, I've got my GCSE's at the minute :( Please tell me what you think of this chapter I'm unsure!**

It was the day of the Slytherin Quidditch team try outs, and Astoria really wanted a place on the team. She knew she didn't have a hope in hell though with a sexist pig like Montague being the captain, but she would try anyway. She had too anyway she made a deal with Jack.

She got up early on the morning and made her way down to the Quidditch pitch. There was a slight chilly breeze but for October the weather was good. She walked onto the Quidditch pitch and joined the back of the group just as Montague began to speak.

'RIGHT SHUT IT!' he said silencing the group. 'First Years get lost!' there was a chorus of sighs as over half the group left the Quidditch pitch.

There was now only about 20 people left on the pitch, and Astoria was the only girl.

'We're only looking for a Chaser and 2 Beaters, so if you're not either of them you can get lost too' Astoria breathed a sigh of relief – she was a chaser. The group was much smaller there must have only been around 10 people.

'Chasers go stand by Bletchley and Warrington, Warrington was a chaser last year so he'll tell you what to do and Beaters go over there to Malfoy' Astoria turned to see Malfoy stood down the opposite end of the field looking extremely bored and uninterested. She looked round for the other boys, Warrington and Bletchley, and spotted them by one of the goal posts, she made her way towards him with the rest of the group.

'There's one spot for a chaser, so no prating about or your gone!' The boy called Warrington shouted 'Bletchley's going to tell you what to do and I'm going to watch, so don't be crap or you might as well leave now!'

The Bletchley boy moved in front of the group, smirking at Warrington's last comment, he turned to the group and gave them all a friendly smile 'What you're going to be doing today is one by one you'll come forward and Warrington will throw you a ball then you'll try to score against me, you get 3 chances, that's pretty much it, so get into a line and I'll call you forward' he said much more kindly than Warrington

Bletchley flew up to the goal posts and the group of hopefuls got into a line.

'You at the front you can start!' Bletchley shouted.

The first boy mounted the broom uneasily and made his way in front of the posts. He didn't even manage to catch the first quaffle off Warrington and he didn't manage to score the second two.

The second boy wasn't much better and didn't manage to score anything.

The third managed to score one but then got a bit carried away and didn't even catch the last.

The fourth wasn't even allowed to try out because as soon as he took off on his broom he nosedived to the ground and he needed to be escorted to the hospital wing.

The fifth boy was half decent he managed to score two, but he didn't seem to have much skill.

It was now only Astoria left so she made the way to the front and was about to mount her broom when she was interrupted.

'Oy! Where did you come from?' Warrington shouted to her.

'What? I've been here all the time' Astoria replied

'Well you can't try-out' he said simply

'Why not?'

'You're a girl' he sneered

Astoria was about to shout abuse when Bletchley spoke 'Come on Warrington, she might as well try out'

'No!'

'Give her a chance' he pleaded

'She'll be crap anyway; girls don't know anything about Quidditch'

Astoria sniggered 'That's rich coming from you, the one who seems to think the aim of Quidditch is to push the other team of their brooms'

Warrington looked furious before his face turned into a sneer 'Fine then, I'll give you a chance but only to prove that all girls are crap, you won't even be able the catch the quaffle'

'We'll see about that' she sneered back.

Astoria mounted her broom and flew up in front of the posts.

Warrington threw the quaffle and Astoria caught it effortlessly 'What was that you were saying before about me not being able to catch it?' she chuckled

'Yeah well you've got to score it yet'

'Fine then, I will'

She faked a move to the right then quickly changed to the left and scored in the left hoop.

Warrington looked furious but Bletchley shot her a small smile.

He threw the second time much faster than he had done previously but she still managed to catch it, this time she hovered for a while before charging to the left and shooting into the left hoop. She now only had to score once more and she would be the clear choice for the team.

This time Warrington threw the ball awkwardly and she only just managed to catch it. She noticed Bletchley was moving slightly left this time, probably as she had gone left the previous two times, so she took this opportunity and hurled the quaffle into the right hoop.

Unfortunately Bletchley moved to fast and just knocked the ball away from the hoop, it was a close save.

She had the same amount of goals as the fifth boy called Pucey, but it was clear that out of the two Astoria had the most skill.

The try-outs where over and the all the hopefuls moved back into one group. Montague, Warrington, Bletchley and Malfoy all went to the opposite side of the pitch to discuss who would make the team.

After about 5 minutes they re-joined the group and Montague began to announce the results.

'The two beaters are … Crabbe and Goyle, and the reserve beater is Wilkes' she heard Crabbe and Goyle cheer and some disheartened groans as the others left the pitch.

'And the new Chaser is … Pucey, and the reserve is still being … debated' Montague said turning to Bletchley who looked annoyed.

'What?' Astoria shouted out accidentally.

'Got a problem Greengrass' Montague said.

She debated whether to let it go but realised she had to stand her ground 'Yes actually yes I have, How come he gets the place but we scored the same goals'

'The Slytherin team is about strength and brutality and you possess neither' Montague mocked

'And also because I'm clearly better' Pucey said behind her and most of the boys sniggered.

'I'm sorry but you clearly weren't those goals were just lucky, you've got no real skill and strength won't make up for that'

Adrian's snigger turned into a scowl 'Who do you think you're talking to?'

'That saying only works if your somebody important, and you are clearly not'

'Stupid bitch' he muttered

'What did you just call me?'

'Stupid bitch, you heard me'

Astoria went to throw a punch but Pucey caught her wrist, she tried to swing the other one but he did the same. He had both of her wrist tightly gripped, she tried to wriggle them free but without much luck.

The boys around her began to laugh.

'Do you need some help there Astoria? He's not hurting you is he?' Draco asked a slight hint of worry in his voice.

Astoria was becoming very irritated so turned to Draco and snapped 'I can handle myself; I don't need your help Draco'

'Well it certainly looks like you could use some help' Warrington said

'Astoria is not weak I do not doubt that! I just think this is a little harsh!' Draco shouted

'Aww how nice Draco is worried for you, see Greengrass you're just a weak, little, pathetic girl it's no wonder they picked me instead of you' Pucey laughed in her face.

Astoria finally got her chance to use her martial arts skills she learnt over the summer, at the time she imagined that she could use it in times of emergency when she was without her wand, but this was as good a time as any to try her skills out.

She kneed him in the one area she knew would hurt a boy the most; he immediately dropped her wrists and staggered backwards. She curled her hands into fists and held them up ready.

'Not so weak anymore am I? Are you going to fight back, I dare you!' she said tauntingly.

Pucey staggered forwards and tried to throw a punch to Astoria's chest. Astoria caught the punch and twisted his wrist back on him. He fell to the floor whining like a small child.

'Told you she wasn't weak' Draco smiled

'And she did have excellent Quidditch skills' Bletchley said smiled at her.

'FINE! You can be reserve chaser' Montague muttered

'A _girl_ is going to be the reserve for our team!' Warrington exclaimed

'Well she should be on the team, not just a reserve, so what do you say Greengrass?' Bletchley said

Astoria turned to Montague and the rest of the boys and said confidently 'Screw your team, I don't give a shit anymore' She then turned and stormed away.

**Author Questions**

**1) Should she have accepted the place on the team?**

**2) Do you think Draco doubted Astoria's strength?**

**And finally I'm getting near 100 reviews! Keep reviewing because there may be a treat for you when this happens!**


	24. Chapter 24 You're a Good Person

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; it's all J.K Rowling's **

**Authors Note: You guys are amazing, 10 reviews on one chapter, that's my highest so far! I've been desperate to write this for ages but I'm doing exams at the minute! So so so sorry for the slow update, so to apologise I added a cute moment! So hope you enjoy it!**

Astoria was still fuming days after the Quidditch try outs however her mood soon changed when she realised it was the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow. This put her in a much better mood almost instantly.

She scanned the common room to find someone to talk to about it and her eyes fell on Theo, she skipped over too him a smile plastered to her face.

'Hi Theo!'

'Hey Astoria!'

'I've got good news!' She smiled sitting down beside him.

'Me too actually but you go first!' he said mysteriously.

'Right well I was looking at the notice board and it's the Hogsmeade trip on Saturday! I'm so excited; it's my first year going there! I'm actually going with this boy called Callum; he's really nice I'm sure you'd love him!' she babbled.

'I can tell you're excited!' he said chuckling.

'I suppose I am getting a bit carried away aren't I? Anyway you said you had some good news, what is it?' She said now waiting excitedly.

'Right well you know how I've been spending allot of time with Daphne'

'Umm yes?' She said confused.

'Well she's my girlfriend now!' he said beaming.

'What?' She shouted, causing half the common room to glare at her.

'Well I've liked her for quite a while now and I a few days ago I thought what the heck, I'll never know if she likes me back until I ask her, so I did and she said yes!'

'Seriously what is wrong with you?'

'Calm down Astoria, I thought you'd be pleased!'

'Pleased? I hate my sister you know that, you deserve better than her she's an absolute arsehole!'

'Who's an arsehole? You wouldn't happen to be talking about me would you?' Draco said sitting down in the chair opposite them with a cheeky grin on his face.

'Of course I'm not talking about you!' she yelled losing her temper slightly.

'Whoa, what's got into you?' he asked amused at Astoria's outburst.

'I told her that I'm seeing Daphne' Theo said.

'I told you she wouldn't take it well'

'You knew, why didn't you tell me?' she yelled at Draco

'And have you yell at me instead? No thanks!' he said still laughing at her.

'She's not that bad Astoria, tell her Draco' Theo said persuasively.

'I'm sorry but I'm with Astoria on this one mate, she's a cow, no offence or anything' he said casually.

'Actually I am offended! You just called my girlfriend a cow!'

'You shouldn't get offended; he was only telling the truth!' Astoria said unkindly.

'I won't have you talk about her like this in front of me!'

'Fine leave then!' she yelled.

'Fine I will! And Astoria at the minute if anyone's a cow, it's you!' he said maliciously before turning away and leaving her stood by Draco.

'I'm not a cow am I?' she said in a small voice, her eyes beginning to water. She had always considered Theo her one true friend that knew her better than anyone else and him calling her a cow hurt her more than it would anyone else.

'No you're not a cow' he said softly.

'You can be sometimes, but if anything that was you being nice' he said trying to make her smile.

'But I am, aren't I? Why am I always such a bitch?' she said flopping down onto the sofa miserably.

'I did used to think you were a bitch but I don't anymore, you're a good person Astoria. And if Theo doesn't see that then that's his problem' he said sitting down on the sofa beside her.

'Well if I'm such a nice person why does everyone hate me? Every girl in my year hates me, they all think I'm a bitch, it doesn't usually bother me but I sometimes think, what did I ever do to them?'

'Don't worry about them, they don't matter' he said kindly.

'Yeah well even the people that do matter hate me, my supposedly best friend hates me and so does my entire family!'

'Astoria don't worry about them, why don't you just go to bed and I'm sure you'll realise none of this matters in the morning'

'Fine, I suppose I've got nothing better to do' she said grumpily before trudging away.

Draco was right the next morning she woke of feeling much better and extremely excited for the Hogsmeade trip that day. She was looking forward to meeting Callum because he always seemed to put her in a good mood.

She quickly got dressed into some tight jeans, a muggle band T-shirt. And as it was a special occasion she even curled her usually pin straight hair and wore a little make up.

After breakfast she made her way to the entrance hall and saw Callum stood waiting for her.

'Hi Callum!' she said cheerfully.

'Hiya Astoria, you look really nice' he said shooting her a perfect smile.

'So are you excited to go to Hogsmeade?' she smiled.

'Of course, but to be honest I was most looking forward to spending the day with you'

'Well I'll do my best, but I promise you I'm not that interesting!' she said blushing slightly at his previous comment.

'Don't lie! Everyone knows you're the most mysterious, sexy, and fascinating girl in the year!'

'You make me sound like a veela! Hold on did you just call me sexy?'

Now it was Callum's turn to blush 'Umm, oh look there letting us go through now!' he said quickly before pulling her by the hand to the bridge and interrupting the awkward silence.

After he had pulled Astoria to the bridge, she couldn't help but notice that he was still holding her hand.

'Um Callum your still holding my hand'

'Oh right sorry' he said dropping her hand quickly.

After that little bit of awkwardness the rest of the day was perfect, Astoria had a great time and was completely exhausted by the time she got back to the castle. Callum had kindly offered to walk her to her common room but she didn't think the Slytherins would be too happy with her showing a Gryffindor where the entrance to their common room was. So instead she said goodbye to him in the entrance hall.

'I've had a really great day Astoria, thanks for coming with me'

'You're welcome I'm glad you asked me! It's been really nice' she replied

'So yeah, um bye' he said, but he still was staying on the spot.

'See you tomorrow' she said about to turn to leave.

Callum grabbed her wrist though before she could leave though pulling her back to facing him.

'Sorry I just wondered, um I mean, you know, um yeah' he said awkwardly before leaning into Astoria giving her a small, gentle kiss on the lips.

'So yeah um that's all I wanted to say so goodnight' he said before turning and leaving quickly.

Astoria walked back to her common room with a smile plastered to her lips, maybe she did have at least one person who didn't think she was a bitch.

**Author Questions (Sorry there a bit long today!)**

**1)I wondered if any of you had noticed Astoria's lack of female friends, so that's why I included the bit about Astoria saying how all the girls in her year hate her. I can imagine they wouldn't like her because her personality, she's very headstrong and detached and she doesn't like girly things such a fashion and she isn't obsessed with boys, so I always imagined she was a bit isolated from other girls. What do you think?**

**2) NEARLY 100 REVIEWS! I want to do something special to celebrate it so do you have any ideas of what I could do?**

**3) What did you think of Theo and Daphne?**

**4) Who do you think over reacted Theo or Astoria?**

**5) And finally what did you think of the little Astoria/ Draco moment!**

**Lastly as I visited the harry Potter Studio's in London where it was actually filmed! It was AMAZING! If anyone wants to know anything about it I would be happy to answer questions!**


	25. Chapter 25 New Enemy

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; it's all J.K Rowling's **

**Authors Note: I'm not happy with this chapter, it's just a filler really, it gets a lot better soon. And a HUGE thank you to my reviewers I finally got to 100! And just a heads up, over the summer I'm going to Berlin, Costa Rica and Spain and there's no Wi-Fi so there will be a huge period of no updates so I will try and add up 2 more chapters before I go!**

Callum asked her out the following week, she was a bit unsure of her answer at first but she eventually said yes. It was the schools new gossip 'A Slytherin and a Gryffindor! Together?' the Gryffindor's didn't seem too happy with Callum but they were nowhere near as bad as the Slytherins. They were outraged that Astoria was seeing Callum, 'She's a disgrace!' 'I always told you she was a blood traitor' 'My parents would disown me if I was going out with a Gryffindor!' this was the sort thing Astoria frequently heard in the common room.

However apart from the comments in the common room Astoria's life seemed to be perfect for the time being.

She was just thinking this during a History of Magic lesson when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned round to see a girl she vaguely recognised; she was a Gryffindor and she was extremely beautiful. She had long golden curls and chocolate brown eyes; she was almost the complete opposite of Astoria.

'Um yes' Astoria said confused.

'Are you Astoria Greengrass?' she said in a sickly voice

'Yes' she said bluntly

'The one who's going out with Callum'

'Yes that's me, and who are'

'Haley Dakota so it's true then you are going out with him?' she said impatiently

'Um that's what I just said and why does it matter too you?'

'There's no need to be cocky and it was well known that me and Callum were sort of an item' she said haughtily

'You were sort of an item? How does that work?'

'Well we never officially went out but everybody knew we would eventually' she said matter-of-factly.

'So you weren't going out?' Astoria asked confused

'No but the point I'm trying to make is maybe we would have, if you hadn't got in the way'

'So the only reason you're talking to me is to tell me that you want my boyfriend'

'Basically yeah' she said trying to look fierce.

'Okay'

'What? You're not bothered?' Haley asked confused

'No'

'Why?'

'Because he obviously doesn't like you or he would be going out with you now not me'

'I wouldn't be so sure, Callum and I are still pretty close'

'Do you actually think I give a shit? If you're trying to make me jealous you're failing miserably' Astoria said casually before turning round and ignoring Haley.

Haley huffed behind her and she heard her say 'I can't believe he chose her over me, she's a total bitch! And I'm defiantly prettier than her!'

'Yeah she's a total bitch' she heard one of Haley's friends say.

'Your way prettier' another said.

'Thanks guy's you're the best!' Haley said returning to her sickly sweet voice.

Astoria would have said something back but she thought it was actually quite funny how these girls were agreeing with her every word.

The lesson finally finished and luckily it was the last lesson of the day, she had planned to meet Callum outside so she made her way out.

She made her way over to their spot and she saw Callum waiting for her.

'Hiya, you all right?' he said to her.

'Yeah good thanks, so how's your day been?'

'Not too bad, I missed you though, its crap that you're in Slytherin we never get to spend any time together' he said talking her hand in his.

'I know its rubbish. So what are you doing over the holidays?'

'Just the usual spending time with the family and stuff, but my brothers trying out for the Appleby Arrows over the holidays, so by the time I get back to school he may be on the team!'

'Wow that's amazing, tell him good luck from me!'

'I'm also having some friends over after Christmas for a party, you'd be welcome to come, you can bring a friend if you don't fancy hanging out with a load of Gryffindor's'

'Yeah that'd be great, anything to escape my family'

'I'm guessing you don't get on to well with your family?'

'That's putting it lightly'

He chuckled at her and then moved in towards her, they sat there for a while talking but mainly kissing until it got too dark and they had to go back to their dormitories.

At least Astoria now had something to look forward too over the holidays!

**Author Questions**

**1) What do you think of Haley?**

**2) Any predictions for the party?**

**3) How will Astoria parents react when she goes home and Daphne reveals she's going g out with a Gryffindor?**


	26. Chapter 26 The Party Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; it's all J.K Rowling's **

**Authors Note: Firstly I would like to apologise for the seriously rubbiash last chapter, I'm a lot mor happy with this one! The poll is still running for my next story to plase vote! Tell me what you think!**

'ASTORIA! GET DOWN HERE NOW!' Her mother screamed.

She wondered how long it would take before Daphne told her mother about her and Callum and it obviously hadn't taken long, they'd only been back an hour.

She traipsed down the stairs and entered the sitting room in which her family was sitting.

'You're a disgrace Astoria!'

'Nice to see you again too mother'

'Don't give me that Astoria, now explain yourself!' Her mother said losing her patience

'What for? I have nothing to explain myself for'

'You know exactly what I'm talking about, the Gryffindor boy!'

Astoria now turned to Daphne 'You couldn't wait to tell her could you?' she snarled, Daphne just sat looking smug.

'Don't you turn this on Daphne! She's done nothing wrong!' her mother said defensively.

'Of course she hasn't! Daphne can't do anything wrong!'

'Stop this now Astoria! You will end it with this boy and you will not speak to any of their type again'

'Their type? You make them sound like animals!'

'They may as well be! And did you hear what I said'

'Yes I did and I don't care'

'Listen to me Astoria you will stop this behaviour now'

'No'

'Get to your room and stay there I don't want to see you again'

'That's fine by me!' She shouted and then stormed out of the room.

She hated her family, Daphne was always the golden child, but she always had to make it even worse for Astoria. Her mother hated her guts and her farther had no guts when it came to his wife, so he would never do anything to help.

She spent the whole of the holidays in her room, the house elves brought up her food as she wasn't even aloud out to eat. However she was determined to go to Callum's party, she had spent a while thinking of who too take as her friend she was going to take Jack, but when she owled him he was busy so couldn't go, and the only other friend she had was Draco. She knew he would hate it but at least she would have someone to talk to so she invited him anyway, and amazingly he said he would go.

Christmas day had passed and as usual she had spent it in her room, she didn't even get any presents. It was now the day after Boxing Day, and was the day of Callum's party, she got dressed in some dark jeans and a floaty white top and some casual flat shoes, her shoes needed to be flat as her only way out was to climb out of the window.

She managed to climb out of the window and sneak across the enormous lawns without anyone seeing her; she skilfully climbed over the large gates and started making her way down the path. She lived near an almost completely wizarding village so she decided her best option would be to floo to Callum's house in one of the wizard pubs.

Her plan worked and 10 minutes later she was stepping out of the fire place at Callum's house. The house was packed with people and Astoria didn't recognise any of them. She walked over to a table with drinks on and poured herself a shot of firewhisky then made her way over to a chair in the corner. Just after she had sat down she was tapped on the shoulder and she saw Callum stood there, he looked much taller since she had last seen him, even though it had only been a few weeks, he also looked like had filled out a bit as his arms looked a lot more defined, but as usually he had one of his perfect smiles on his face.

He grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss, they were stood there for a few minutes before they pulled apart.

'I'm guessing you've missed me then?' she teased.

'Just a bit' he said cheekily wrapping his arms round her waist.

'You all right then?'

'Yeah great, Tom got on the team! He's officially the Appleby Arrows' new beater!'

'Wow that amazing!'

'I know! It's great, it like having a celebrity for a brother, we get loads of free match tickets and stuff, I can't wait to see his first game-' Callum was then interrupted by a group of boys calling him over.

'Sorry Astoria, I've got to go speak to these I promise to come and find you I a bit okay? Oh and I might try and find you someone to talk to, so you're not by yourself!'

Callum then left to speak to his friends and Astoria was once again alone, she downed her firewhisky before going to get another and returning to her chair in the corner. She wished if Draco was actually going to show up he would soon because the party was unbearable.

A while later she saw Callum making his way over, but this time he was bringing someone with him.

'Astoria! I want you to meet Haley, I'm sure you'll get along, she's great' Astoria sniggered at his comment Haley was defiantly not _great_. Haley looked disgraceful she had on a peach dress that was way too short, way too tight and showed way too much chest. Astoria sat and waited for Haley to make a bitchy remark but it didn't come.

'It's lovely to meet you Astoria; Callum's told me all about you! How was your Christmas?' she in a nauseating voice, smiling intently at Astoria but watching Callum out of the corner of her eye. Callum was stood smiling; he obviously thought the two would be great friends.

'It was shit; I spent it in my room by myself'

'Oh I'm sorry, but I'm sure you got some lovely presents, I hear your family is very wealthy'

'I got nothing. My parents wouldn't waste any of their money on me when they hate me, would they?' Astoria snarled. Haley was pretending to look concerned but it was obvious that she loved the fact that Astoria was losing it in front of Callum.

'What? Astoria why didn't you tell me any of this earlier?' Callum said concerned.

'Well you didn't exactly ask!' she snapped. She didn't know why she was snapping at Callum she was just in a generally bad mood and the firewhisky didn't help.

'Whoa, I was only trying to be nice!' he said shocked

'I don't need your sympathy!' she shouted, she now realised they party was now silent and everyone was listening to their argument.

'Astoria what's gotten into you? I wouldn't have invited you if I knew you would be like this!'

'Oh great so now you wish I wasn't here?'

'Well at the minute yes! Your being a total bitch'

'Oh great, someone else thinks I'm a bitch!'

'Astoria I think you should calm down, Callum was being nice!' Haley said smugly, moving closer towards Callum.

'Thanks Haley, at least all girls aren't bitches'

'Ha don't make me laugh; she's the biggest bitch I know!' Astoria said sniggering.

'And not only is Haley a bitch she's a slag too' someone said from behind Callum ad Haley.

Everyone turned round to see who had just spoken, but Astoria knew that voice straight away, Draco had finally arrived.

Authors Questions:

1) Are you supprised Draco turned up?

2) If you were Astoria how would you have reacted?


	27. Chapter 27 The Party Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; it's all J.K Rowling's **

**Authors Note: See I'm trying to update more! I'm hoping to get one or two more chapters up before I go to Berlin and Costa Rica, but I can't promise anything! Please review guys, it seems that when I update quicker I get less reviews :( also I get about 100 views on a chapter but only about 5 reviews, so please review and even if you don't have an account I still appreciate anonymous reviews!**

'What? I'm not a slag!' Haley shrieked

'Oh really? I'm sure it was you who did it with Blaise Zabini in a broom closet, then tried it on with me the next day?' Draco drawled.

'I, um, what, no, I' Haley stammered before running out of the room in embarrassment.

'What the hell are you doing here?' Callum barked Draco.

'I invited him!'

'And trust me I'm only here for Astoria, this party looks pretty crap' Draco said looking round casually at the now silent party.

'Well that's good then because you'll have to leave Malfoy; Slytherins aren't welcome in my house' Callum said harshly.

'Excuse me? I'm a Slytherin as well!' Astoria said offended.

'You're not like most Slytherins and you're my girlfriend so it's different'

'You know what I think I will leave, because I am a Slytherin and I fucking proud to be one right now! Come on Draco were leaving'

'Thank Salazar' Draco muttered.

'Oh so your leaving now?' Callum asked Astoria.

'Yes that's what you wanted' Astoria said confused.

'You think I want _my_ girlfriend, leaving _my_ party with Draco Fucking Malfoy!' He said losing his temper again.

'Why does it matter that I'm leaving with Draco?'

'Everyone knows his reputation!'

'He's my friend Callum'

'Fine fuck off then you stupid bitch your probably shagging him anyway' Callum muttered.

At this point Draco was making his way out of the room but at Callum's last comment he snapped back to face him.

'Let's get one thing straight you don't talk to Astoria like that or you have me to deal with, is that fucking clear? And Astoria's not like your friend Haley, she would never do that, she deserves better than a dickhead like you' Draco said moving closer to Callum

Callum stood cowering below Draco in silence.

'Good, I'm glad we sorted that. Come on Astoria' he said pulling Astoria by the wrist to the chimney.

He pulled her into the fireplace and floo'd them both, she wasn't sure where as she didn't hear what he said. After a few seconds Astoria found herself in a cosy pub. It wasn't dark and intimidating like allot of wizarding pubs, it was lit by candle light, there was lively music playing, and a friendly looking barman was stood behind the counter. It reminded her of the three broomsticks in Hogsmeade.

'Where are we?' she asked following Draco to a booth.

'A pub near where I live, it one of the nice pubs round here, so what do you want to drink? Butterbeer?'

'No I'll have a firewhisky thanks' she said, Draco raised an eyebrow but went to the bar to get it anyway.

He returned a few minutes later with two firewhisky's, one for him and one for Astoria.

'So was it true what you said about Haley?' Astoria asked interested.

'Of course, I don't lie'

'I can't imagine even she would do that though, the Gryffindor's hate Slytherins why would she try it on with you and Blaise?'

'Girls seem to like the mysterious Slytherin act, and it doesn't help that I'm extraordinarily handsome' he teased.

'You've got very high opinions of yourself! And what's the mysterious Slytherin act?'

'You just look all mysterious and slightly moody and you have girls falling all over you'

'And that really works?' she said sceptically

'Yeah it really does, girls love a bad boy!' he said cheekily 'Anyway it worked for you on Callum'

'I did not use the mysterious Slytherin act!'

'I don't think you did it intentionally, but you did anyway'

'I am not mysterious and slightly moody! And no boy in their right mind would want someone like that anyway; they want bimbo's like Haley!'

'I wouldn't be so sure, do you not see the looks you get of boys in the corridor?'

'Now you're making this up'

'I am not, and I have proof! At school a while ago I was stood in the corridor and there was a group of 3rd year boys near me, you went past they all went silent and stopped to stare at you. Then as soon as you went round the corner they started having a conversation about your arse! One boy started being particularly vulgar about your body, and I was close to smashing his face in!'

'That's still not proof you could be making it up!'

'Would I seriously make all that up?'

'I guess not. So if you were going to punch him, how come you didn't?' she said playfully

'I was about to have a word with him when I turned round and realised it was your boyfriend'

'What Callum? No way, he can be a prat but he's defiantly not like that'

'Have you ever seen what he's like when he's around his Gryffindor buddies? I have and he seems like a right tosser'

Astoria thought about that for a while, she had seen him in front of Jack and he was fine then, but Callum wasn't that close with Jack. Astoria hadn't actually met any of his friends; it was usually just them two together.

'I haven't actually met any of his friends; it's usually just me and him. Do you think he's embarrassed by me, and that's why I haven't met them?'

'I sure that's not the reason, why would he be embarrassed by you? You're easily the hottest girl in your year, his friend could only dream of getting a girl like you! You're smart, funny and naturally beautiful! So I'm pretty sure he's not embarrassed by you'

'Thanks Draco, you don't know how much you've helped me recently, I'm glad were friends'

'So am I' he said smiling and her intently. Astoria couldn't help but notice that Draco had an amazing smile, it was a shame he didn't smile more. She had always thought Callum had the most perfect smile she had ever seen but as she was looking at Draco, she thought that his slightly lopsided grin seemed more beautiful than Callum's ever had.

**Authors Questions**

**1) Who do you imagine has a better smile, Callum or Draco?**

**2) When do you want the Drastoria romance to begin?**

**3) Would you fall for the mysterious Slytherin act?**

**4) What are your impressions of Callum now?**


	28. Chapter 28 Second Chance

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; it's all J.K Rowling's**

**Authors Note: This may be my last update for a long time so I apologise in advance! Also it's a pretty crappy chapter but it's important for future events. I might try and write another chapter tonight and update it as soon as I can so at least I've left a good chapter. I get back from all my holidays on the 30****th**** of august so updates will be regular again then! **

'Astoria slow down!' Callum shouted

Astoria ignored him and carried on walking down the corridor. Callum had been trying to talk to her for the past two weeks but so far he had not succeeded.

'Astoria! You can't keep avoiding me!'

She ignored his comment and turned into one of the schools many secret passage ways and managed to avoid Callum once more. She had arranged to meet Jack that afternoon anyway, so that day she did have a good excuse for avoiding Callum but mostly she just wanted to avoid confrontation.

She found Jack sitting near the lake waiting for her.

'You all right?' she said sitting down by him.

'I'm great thanks, how are you?'

'I'm okay-ish' she said uneasily

'So not that good then? Has this got anything to do with you and Callum?'

'Sort off but there's loads of other stuff too'

'What actually went on with you two then?'

'We had a fight and I got pissed off so I left his party' she said simply

'I heard you left with Draco Malfoy' Jack said chuckling.

'I did'

'No Way! I thought that was a rumour' He shouted in shock.

'He's just a friend Jack'

'Are you sure he doesn't think it's anything more'

'He's hasn't tried it on with me if that's what you mean'

'He hasn't! Blimey, so you're sure your just friends'

'Yes! Why are you so confused about that?'

'Because Draco doesn't have female friends, he just uses them'

'I'm sure he's not using me he always a complete gentleman and he's helpful, kind and supportive. And he's not like that with Pansy or any of the other girls he uses' she explained.

'Yeah I suppose your right' he said now persuaded. But then his face changed and he looked like he was in deep thought.

'What? You look confused again'

'I just thought of something, are you sure he doesn't like you more than you think'

'I don't understand what you mean' Astoria said confused

'I mean maybe he likes you as more than a friend Astoria'

Astoria bust out laughing 'Jack are you actually being serious?'

'Yes I am!' He said looking offended, but then his changed into a grin 'I suppose it was a bit of a stupid idea'

'Yes it was you idiot' she said as they both sat laughing. Astoria heard footsteps coming towards them and turned to see the one person she really didn't want to see.

'Excuse me Jack can I talk to Astoria for a minute'

'Yeah sure' he said standing up

'Thanks' he said and then waited until Jack was far enough away and then he began speaking.

'Astoria I'm really sorry I over reacted, can you please forgive me' Astoria ignored him and continued to stare at the lake.

'Come on Astoria you know I didn't mean what I said, I was just mad because you insulted Hayley and she's my friend'

'Well I'm no sorry for what I said, it's true'

'Please can you not just try to get on with her it would mean a lot to me' he said trying to win her over with one of his perfect smiles, but for some reason now it no longer worked.

'No I'm not going to try and be friends with her even for you Callum, and don't forget you insulted Draco to and I'm not trying to forced you to be best friends with him'

'Ah that's another thing, I don't like you being friends with Draco'

'What?You cannot be serious' she said infuriated.

'All my friends are saying you're probably cheating on me with him and it's a bit embarrassing having people think that! It makes me look like an idiot'

'Excuse me but your friends don't even know me and I honestly don't care what people think of me'

'I know you don't but I do, can you not just try and hang out with some of your other friends instead'

'Callum I'm not going to follow your orders so you might as well stop telling me to do stuff'

'Fine! But can we please just give this another try'

'I'm not sure I want to if you're going to tell me what to do'

'I'm sorry and I wasn't trying to tell you what to do! Please Astoria give me another chance' he pleaded.

'Fine but this is your final chance, I'm serious I mean if you do one little thing this is over'

'I promise I won't mess this up' he said smiling and getting up.

'I'll see you later then and Astoria'

She continued to sit and look out across the lake. She wasn't exactly sure she had done the right thing because she didn't think she actually felt any thing for him anymore. She wasn't sure whether this was just because she was just still a bit mad at him or if she actually didn't like him anymore. But she felt like she should give him a second chance to find out and everyone deserves second chances.

Hopefully though he would understand that she was serious about his being his last chance and he did seem to be genuinely sorry. She just hoped this wasn't him being two faced; he might even be with his friends now telling them a fake story about how it was her begging for him to take her back. She wouldn't be surprised but she just hoped she was being distrustful and actually he was a better person than she thought.

**Authors Questions:**

**1) Did Astoria Do the right thing?**

**2) Any predictions for the next chapter?**


	29. Chapter 29 The Dark Lord's Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; it's all J.K Rowling's**

**Authors Note: I managed to write another chapter! And I think this is a better one to leave you with. As this might be my last update for a while I would like to thank some of my reviewers, brit-brit-98 (your recent review made me smile), Miss BookWork1612, Aeris Mae, rainbowspring, snowflakebeautiful, puremarauder and Bucky5. I would also like to thank my other reviewers that aren't mentioned but I just posted my most recent/constant reviewers, finally it's really nice to see Guest reviewers now, so thank you all! Please review this chapter it would be lovely to come back from my holiday and have lots of reviews to read and inspire me :)**

Astoria and Callum had been doing fine, it was almost like before. Valentine's Day had been amazing he got her a beautiful bracelet and they had spent the whole day together. Astoria had also received many anonymous cards which made her wonder if Draco had been right about the mysterious Slytherin thing.

The Easter holidays had just finished and Callum had been acting odd. Astoria had stayed at Hogwarts over the holidays as her parents had told her she was not welcome home as she was still seeing the 'Gryffindor filth' as they put it. Most people had left for the holidays including Callum. However at the beginning of the holidays he had written to her often, but then all of a sudden the letters stopped and she didn't hear anything from him.

In his early letters he had told her that he was having a nice time at home, he had been to watch his brother play Quidditch and that he was having another party this holiday. Astoria had sent him a letter to ask how his party had gone a few days later but she received no reply. She didn't get any more letters from him for the rest of the holidays.

Finally the holidays were over and the rest of the students returned. Astoria and Callum had arranged to meet on the first day back near the tree by the lake. Astoria arrived on time but Callum was not there, Callum was usually the first one to arrive not her. She waited for half an hour but there was still no sign of him so she gave up and returned to the common room.

Astoria was very pissed off, she had been forgotten and Callum would defiantly regret this.

She eventually found him the next day sat on the field by himself 'Where the hell were you?'

'Oh shit sorry Astoria I forgot, I'm sorry'

'You forgot? Great you forgot about me did you, is that why you stopped writing to me as well?'

'I'm really sorry about that aswell, I was really busy'

'Hey Callum!' Someone called behind them.

A group of Callum's Gryffindor friends were making their way across the grass to them.

'Is your girlfriend sitting with us?' one said eyeing her up and down.

'No I am not, and please stop looking at me like that' she said harshly.

'She's feisty isn't she Callum? But I bet you've got her under control'

'Course I have' Callum said cockily.

'Excuse me? What the hell Callum? Stop being a dick' she hissed.

'Seems like you don't have control over her Callum' his friends teased.

'Oy shut the fuck up, no one controls me, you got that?' she said giving Callum's friends death stares.

'Shut up Astoria you're embarrassing me' Callum said quietly.

'I'm embarrassing you? Callum you're the embarrassment you're so two faced it's ridiculous, why do you have to act like such a prick when you're with your friends?'

Callum could see now Astoria was losing her temper rapidly so he said casually, 'What are you on about babe?' and put his hands round her waist, desperately trying to calm her down.

Astoria pushed his hand of her hips 'Get your hands of me, Callum I said I would only give you one more chance and you've blown it. I hope you're fucking happy'

All Callum's friends started laughing 'Ha! Callum just got dumped' one of them jeered.

Callum now looked extremely pissed off 'Fine fuck off then, go and run to Malfoy, I know you cheated on me with him anyway'

'Callum I fucking didn't so drop it!' she said losing her temper.

'You might as well admit it, were not seeing each other now anyway'

'Well Callum you've got something to admit too' one on his friends muttered and they all began to laugh.

'What was that? What have you got to admit?'

'I'm not admitting any thing till you do' Callum said boldly.

'I HAVENT DONE ANYTHING'

'Fine than I'll be the better person and admit it, I snogged Haley at my party that's why I didn't reply to your letter after that, I was busy meeting her!'

'And you think you're the better person? You're appalling I hope you know that' She said before turning away and walking back to the castle.

Callum and Haley started going out the very next day and they weren't ashamed to hide it, they constantly seemed to be making out in corridors and in the grounds. Draco was furious when Astoria told him what happened she had to literally pin him to his chair to stop him finding Callum and punching his face in.

Astoria's breakup seemed to have made her and Draco much closer they spent more time with each other and because of this Astoria found another month flying by.

It was now mid-June and Astoria woke up to the sound of raised voices and shouting from the common room. It was a Saturday and Astoria did not like to be woken up early on a Saturday.

The whole of Slytherin seemed to be awake and everyone seemed to be reading the daily profit, something serious must have happened.

Astoria saw Draco sat in a chair looking exhausted.

'What's going on?'

'The second wizarding war has begun' he said in a tired voice.

'What?'

'The ministry have finally accepted he's back'

'How come?'

'There was a battle at the department of mysteries last night and the Minister himself saw You-Know-Who'

'Oh my god! Was anyone killed?' she asked shocked.

'Sirius Black'

'Oh well that's all right then' she said relieved.

'It's also just been announced that Sirius Black was innocent' he added.

'What?'

'Apparently he was framed'

'Merlin this is too much to take in at once'

'I know' Draco said sounding exhausted but slightly worried.

'What's wrong? When Harry Potter announced he was back last time you were thrilled'

'It's my farther'

'Why, what's happened?'

'He was at the ministry last night' he then paused and whispered 'he was given a job by the Dark Lord and he failed, you understand what this means right'

Astoria nodded, unsure of what to say. Draco looked up at Astoria and he sat silently staring into her eyes. She could tell something else was wrong.

'Something else is bothering you isn't it?'

Draco continued to look into her eyes and he nodded.

'Astoria I'm worried about you, I know you'll never accept being on The Dark Lords side, but I just want you to know that this might be the best choice'

Astoria rested her hand on his and said softly 'I don't care Draco, I have to do what I think is right or I'll hate myself'

'I knew you wouldn't change your mind, but Astoria please keep yourself safe'

'I will'

In these times this was a promise no one would be able to keep but right now Draco had bigger things to worry about as right now the Dark Lord was angry with the Malfoy's. And he was devising a plan to punish them, and that plan involved Draco.

**Authors Questions:**

**1) Are you surprised by Callum's behaviour?**

**2) Are you glad they broke up?**

**3) Do you know what the Dark Lord's plan is?**

**4) Predictions?**


	30. Chapter 30 Death Eater

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; it's all J.K Rowling's**

**Authors Note: Thank you, thank you, thank you to all my wonderful readers! I can finally start updating regularly again! I easily could have lost interest over the summer but your reviews of the last chapter kept me writing! I had 17 reviews, that's my biggest bar far! I love you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter, and it's going to start getting good soon!**

The Malfoy family entered the room dreading what was to come. What would be their punishment? Why had the whole family been called? Would he kill them all? No one knew the answers but they all prayed the dark lord would be merciful, and this in itself sounded highly unlikely.

'My lord, you called us?' Lucius said trying to sound confident

'Yes, I did' he then paused and the room was silent as they waited for him to continue 'I've decided to forgive your family for your recent failure'

The tension in the room suddenly eased and the Malfoy family looked much more relaxed.

'Thank you my lord you are most gracious, I promise I will not let you down again. If there is anything I can do please tell me and I will prove my loyalty once more'

'There is nothing _you_ can do at the moment Lucius'

They all stood in silence trying to work out his hidden meaning.

'I'm, I'm afraid I don't understand my lord' he said nervously.

'I do not require anything from you at the moment Lucius, but I do need the help of your son' he drawled.

Narcissa gasped and clutched onto her sons arm tighter while Draco and Lucius both stared in confusion.

'A-Are you sure my husband cannot do this job m-my lord, does it have to be Draco?' Narcissa pleaded

'Yes it has to be Draco'

'B-but he isn't even of age my lord, are you sure there is no one else'

'Lucius I have only just granted your family forgiveness, I should think it would not be wise for your family to argue with my decisions. It is also a chance for your family to make up for your failure'

'Yes my lord, I will be proud to have Draco help you, my wife will be also. May I ask what it is Draco will be doing?'

'Not at the moment as Draco needs to be able to conceal his mind, he will take occlumency lessons with Bellatrix, and once he is ready I will explain what he is too do. But Draco will you accept?' the dark lord drawled, looking at Draco curiously.

'I'll do it' Draco said confidently.

'Ah, wise choice Draco, you will make a fine death eater'

'Thank you my lord I plan to join as soon as I am of age'

'But why wait? You have shown you are willing so I see no reason to not join now'

Lucius's face lit up, proud that his son would be the youngest death eater yet, while Narcissa looked close to tears.

'So Draco, will you accept my offer and join me?'

'Yes my lord'

'Good. I hope you will prove yourself more useful than your farther has been'

'Jack! Jack! Hi!' She shouted across the platform.

'Oh, hi Astoria' he said wearily.

'Are you all right?' she asked worried by his tone.

'I could be better, but I'll tell you about it on the train. I'll meet you in a second, I need to say goodbye to my family' he said quickly 'Oh and Astoria try and get an empty compartment'

Astoria was really confused; Jack looked so much older than when she had last seen him. He had grown a lot over the holidays but it was his face that looked older, he looked tired and stressed. She had sent him the occasional letter over the holiday and he had replied but he had never mentioned anything that could have made him look this stressed.

She made her way to an empty compartment near the back of the train and eventually Jack found her.

'Sorry about leaving you like that before but I didn't really want to talk there'

'What do you mean?'

'You don't know who might be listening' he said mysteriously.

'Jack what are you on about?'

'My dad works in the ministry and they said they're really tightening up security with You-Know-Who back. He told me to be extra careful this year apparently when You-Know-Who was big last time he had spies everywhere and he said it won't take long for him to get spies everywhere now. I wanted to talk to you in private because he might have his spies here already'

'Blimey, you don't think it's got that serious already do you?'

'You can never be too careful'

'Well don't worry about it too much if You-Know-Who had someone inside Hogwarts Dumbledore would know' she said reassuringly.

'I suppose your right, but anyway I called you over earlier just to tell you to be careful. I know you're not like most Slytherins and now isn't the best time to be labelled a blood traitor'

'What? I don't want to be like other Slytherins, I'm not going to turn on people because there muggle-borns!'

'I just want you to be careful around the Slytherins; if he has I spy in the school my bets that it will be a Slytherin. I know your arguments in your common room have become quite legendary but you need to be more careful this year'

'Right, I suppose that's a good idea' she said realising Jacks meaning.

'There's something else' he paused unsure how to say it 'I know your close with Draco but are you sure you can trust him'

'Yes I'm sure, well I don't even think that's going to be an issue he ignored me over the holidays'

'That's strange I always thought he was quite fond of you. Have you spoken to him today?'

'No but I walked past his compartment earlier and he was with all his usual Slytherin buddies and worst of all he had his head in Pansy's lap! I would have asked to speak to him but I wasn't going anywhere near that cow' she said disgusted.

'Did he see you walk past?'

'I think so but he pretended like he hadn't, it's like were not friends anymore! I didn't even get a single letter of him over the holidays!'

'Well if he wants to be friends with Pansy Parkinson I wouldn't want to be his friend anyway!' Jack Joked 'And I'm sorry I didn't get to meet up with you over the holidays my Dad's gone a bit mental with You-Know-Who back he didn't like us going very far by our self, I couldn't imagine he would have let me go all the way to Hampshire to see you'

'Don't worry about it! I was a bit lonely the first few weeks so I decided to send a letter to Aleksander, he's from Durmstrang I met him while the triwizard tournament was on, anyway he replied so at least I had someone to talk to. He actually was visiting England anyway so I got to meet up with him; I met him in Diagon Alley for a day so at least I got to get away from my insane parents for a day!'

'How have they been?' he asked sympathetically.

'Well I tried to stay as far away from them as possible but we had the occasional argument, it was just the usual though: You're a disappointment to this family, why can't you be like your sister – just the usual'

'Sounds like you've had a great holiday then!'

'I have and do you know what I need to cheer me up? Chocolate Frogs! I'm going to buy some of the trolley, do you fancy some?'

'Yeah all right then'

She found the sweet trolley about midway down the train and bought herself and Jack a large bundle of sweets. As she turned round to make her way back she bumped straight into someone.

'Oy watch it' a familiar voice said 'Oh Astoria, sorry are you all right'

She looked up at the face it looked like Draco Malfoy but it was too different , it was like his face but much older and his eyes didn't have the same grey sparkle they looked dull and dead.

'I'm fine' she said bluntly picking herself off the ground and walking back to her compartment.

'Well see you later' he called, his voice surprised her he sounded sad, she thought he would be angry that she had walked away but he just sounded miserable.

She turned round shocked by the tone of his voice too see he was still staring at her watching her walk away, she quickly turned round and walked back to her compartment.

Something wasn't right about him, he seemed sad and dispirited and she had no idea why. Draco always had a good summer his family spoiled him when he was home, he should have no reason to be upset and if he was why hadn't he told her? She should have been annoyed with him still for ignoring her over the summer but now she was determined to find out what was making him so sad and help him however she could.

**Author Questions:**

**1) Do you think I included enough about Astoria summer? (I didn't want to waste time getting to the good bits!)**

**2) Do you think Jack was over reacting?**

**3) Why do you think Draco didn't contact Astoria over the holidays and why didn't he try to speak to her on the train?**


	31. Chapter 31 The Cursed Necklace Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; it's all J.K Rowling's **

**Authors Note: I only got 4 reviews last time :( come on guys you can do better! I tried to finish this chapter as soon as I could to try and make up for my absence over the summer! So please review tell me what you think and answer my questions at the bottom!**

**P.S ****brit-brit-98 I loved your review it made my day!**

Astoria's first week had been pretty boring, she had done as Jack had said and had kept to herself but she was already getting sick of it. Every night she would go to the common room and sit in the very corner and read. She still wasn't talking to Theo so she couldn't talk to him and once or twice she had thought of talking to Draco but he hardly ever seemed to be there.

Her only friend seemed to be Jack, and sadly he wasn't a Slytherin so she could only meet up with him in the library or outside. On this particular day she was sat with Jack on the grass, as many people were because of the nice weather. As she and Jack sat talking she noticed someone staring at her, it wasn't just a curious stare it was a full on nasty stare. Eventually the girl stood up and started walking towards them, she then realised it was Jacks sister Katie Bell.

'Um Jack is that your sister coming over here because she doesn't look too happy'

'You've got to be kidding me' Jack groaned just as his sister approached.

'Jack, can I have a word' she said still looking at Astoria as if she was a piece of dirt.

'I suppose' he sighed getting up and walking slightly away with his sister.

Astoria could tell the convocation was about her because Jacks sister kept turning and shooting her death stares. They started off whispering but it eventually got louder until Astoria was managing to hear the odd word. Eventually Jack threw his arms up in the air and stormed back to Astoria and as he did his sister called to him 'you're too trusting Jack! You'll regret it!'

'What was all that about?' Astoria asked concerned.

'Don't worry about it'

'No seriously what was it? I know it was about me'

'Fine then, well I told you about my Dad getting all stressed out about our safety and well, he wasn't too pleased with me being friends with you, you being a Slytherin and all'

'What?! I'm not involved with You-Know-Who' she said offended.

'I know, I know! Well I told him to stop being ridiculous but he said you can't trust these pureblood Slytherin families, he said there all in close with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and that I would be better to stay away. My sister was never to pleased with me being friends with you so she happily agreed with my Dad and now she says she's going to tell Dad and that I'll regret it when you turn me in to You-Know-Who, there all just being unreasonable!'

'I really hate being a Slytherin sometimes'

'Don't worry; I'm not listening to them! I know Dumbledore wouldn't let anybody working for You-Know-Who in the school and I trust you'

'Thanks Jack, I don't want anyone else abandoning me'

Winter was now upon them and the cold November air whipped across their faces as they made their way to Hogsmeade. Her and Jack had a pleasant day but eventually he said he wanted to meet up with some of his Ravenclaw friends so Astoria made her way back to the castle on her own.

She decided to make the most of this time outside the castle so walked at a nice leisurely pace. When she was halfway back to the castle she saw someone striding past her at an alarming pace, from the quick glance she got she realised it was Draco and he looked even worse than when she had last seen him, he looked tired, miserable even guilty and his eyes looked red as if he had been crying. She knew she was being ridiculous because Draco was never guilty for anything he did and also he never cried, she must just be tired from walking round Hogsmeade all day.

The rest of the way back to the castle was pretty uneventful apart from getting hit with a snowball by some 1st years (They would not do that again unless they wanted to sneeze out beetles for another hour). However when she was just about to reach her common room she heard screaming echoing through the castle, it was clearly a girl screaming and she sounded like she was in a lot of pain.

Astoria quickly made her way towards the hospital wing where the noise seemed to be coming from to see what was going on, as she did she saw a large crowd gathered round what looked to be Hagrid carrying a girl who was screaming and writhing in pain. She didn't get to see the girls face only her dark brown hair thrashing around, so she didn't have a clue who it was. McGonagall soon came and they were all ushered away, Astoria however was still just in earshot when she heard a familiar voice call 'Where is she?! Where my sister?! Where's Katie Bell? Someone said she was cursed by a Necklace, McGonagall is this true?' Jacks worried voice yelled.

'Oh Jack you had better come with me' she heard McGonagall reply.

Astoria rushed as fast as she could back to the hospital wing in hope to try and help Jack or comfort him in any way she could, if the girl thrashing in pain was his sister and she had been cursed he would defiantly be shaken up and need a friend.

By the time she got to the hospital wing the doors were already shut and she did not want to intrude so instead she sat and waited for Jack to come out. It must have been around 5 hours later when Jack finally came out.

'Jack! Wait there! Are you all right? How's your sister?' she asked kindly.

'Go away Astoria' he said coldly.

'Um are you sure I can't do anything' she said a bit upset by his bluntness.

'No Astoria there's nothing _you_ can do'

'Have I done something wrong?' she asked upset.

'No, just _you're_ not the person I want to talk to right now'

'What do you mean _I'm_ not the person you want to talk to?'

'The last person I want to be talking to right now is a Slytherin!' he shouted at her, saying the last word with as much hatred as anyone could.

'Jack this wasn't my fault!' she said close to tears.

'Oh yeah? Well it was one of you wasn't it? Katie was right I am too trusting, one of you git's cursed that necklace and gave it to _my_ sister, the only one I have contact with is YOU!' he yelled.

They both stood in silence; the only noise was Jack ragged breathing as he collected his breath from his shouting.

Astoria tried to explain herself but no words would come, and tears were starting to form in her eyes. So instead she turned on her heel and ran away as fast as she could, not bothering to look back and only stopping when she reached the Slytherin common room entrance.

She didn't bother to collect herself as she entered the common room choosing instead to sprint through and hope no one would notice it was her who was running through the common room in tears. She sprinted up to her dorm room and threw herself down on her bed, bursting into tears instantly.

She had only been there a few seconds when she was interrupted.

One of her dorm mated was stood in the doorway looking at her awkwardly. Clearly she was unsure how to deal with this Astoria as the one she knew never had shown any emotion 'Um, sorry for interrupting and stuff but I have to give you a message'

'If it's off Jack Bell I don't care'

'It's off Draco Malfoy'

**Author Questions:**

**1) Did you like my cliff hanger?**

**2) Do you think Jack really thinks Astoria's working for Voldemort or do you think he just got angry and upset and blamed it on her?**

**3) What do you think Draco wants?**


	32. Chapter 32 The Cursed Necklace Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; it's all J.K Rowling's **

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to update! I didn't want to leave you to long on that last cliff hanger so here it is! And if you thought that last chapter was dramatic you haven't seen anything yet! And please please please review this chapter because I really enjoyed writing this side of Astoria so tell me what you thought of it!**

'What?' she said bitterly. She was trying to be angry instead of sad, but was failing miserably.

'Come with me' he said quietly, so that the rest of the Slytherin common room wouldn't hear as they were being watched by the majority of them.

Astoria decided she did not want to speak to Draco or anybody for that matter; from now on she didn't need anybody as people only seemed to let her down.

'Why should I?' she whispered back still feeling hurt.

'Astoria, please' he begged. Astoria was about to turn him down when she looked up into his eyes, he was staring down directly into her eyes. And from being friends with Draco she had learned to read his emotions and this was an emotion she had never seen before, he looked completely and utterly desperate.

'Fine' she muttered.

Draco grabbed her hand instantly and dragged her out of the common room as they did so almost every pair of eyes in the room followed them.

She knew it was after curfew but she didn't exactly think now was the best time to point this out to Draco as he dragged her through the school.

She felt like they had been walking for ages when they finally reached a staircase, Astoria vaguely recognised it but it was hard to tell anywhere in the dark. They came to the top of the tower and a large wooden door was stood in front of them. Draco pulled back a bolt and pushed the door open.

He had led her to the astronomy tower, this was one of her favourite places in the whole school, she loved the stars and anything to do with astronomy and being here below the stars suddenly made her feel calm and she almost forgot her problems.

She moved forward and looked up at the stars, they were stunning. She loved to look at the stars and learn their stories. She could have stared at them all night but she was quickly interrupted.

'Astoria are you okay?' Draco asked quietly

Astoria finally turned to face him 'You brought me all the way here to ask if I'm okay?' she said irritated.

'Yes, I did I'm worried about you'

'Seriously I'm not dealing with this shit now' she said before turning towards the door to leave.

Draco quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back to facing him and kept holding onto her arm protectively.

'What shit Astoria is this about your friend Jack?' he asked looking deeply into her eyes.

'No Draco the situation with Jack is one of my many problems'

'Then what's wrong!' he asked looking desperately impatient.

She shoved his hand off her and stared at him with eyes brimming with tears.

'I needed a friend Draco and I thought you would be there for me but clearly I was wrong!' she shouted at him.

'Astoria I don't understand'

'Of course you don't understand! Your family loves you! You have a perfect home life, you would never understand' she shouted with angry tears spilling down her cheeks.

Draco now also began to look angry 'My home life is anything but perfect Astoria! You don't know anything about what it's been like for me this summer, my family is anything but perfect!'

'Oh yeah, well at least you have a fucking family!' she screamed and as she began sobbing so that her whole body started to shake.

'Astoria what happened, are your mother and farther okay?' he asked as he tried to put an arm round her to comfort her.

'Yes I'm sure there better then okay now that they've finally got rid of me!' she yelled throwing Draco's arm off her once more.

'Oh Merlin, they didn't!'

'Yes Draco even my own family have disowned me! But do you know what was the worst thing, after they kicked me out I realised I had nowhere to go, I knew no one would take me in I was completely and utterly alone and you didn't even care!'

'Astoria I didn't know, I promise' he whispered.

'Well I'm sure even if you did you wouldn't have cared anyway'

'Astoria please don't do this you know I would have helped, you're my best friend'

'Don't lie to me Draco' she snarled, as her anger began to kick in.

'I promise you can trust me Astoria' he pleaded.

'No Draco I can't. This past year has been so hard for me, Theo ignored me to be with my sister, Callum cheated on me, Jack doesn't trust me anymore, my parents disowned me and worst of all you just seemed to abandon me without a reason. And you know what? It's taught me that you can't trust anyone because they'll just let you down. So I'm going back to being the cold hearted bitch that I was destined to be before I was misled into thinking people cared about me' She then turned and left the astronomy tower, leaving Draco by himself.

Draco was now stood in the dark practically on the verge of tears; he ran a hand through his hair frustrated.

His life had been perfect he got everything he wanted and was never forced to do anything he didn't want to do; he never cared about anyone else and never needed to think about anyone but himself. And now here he was being forced into an impossible task that would probably bring about his death. And the only person he had ever cared about he was forced to push away because if the dark lord knew he cared for her she would be in danger as well when he failed. And putting Astoria in danger was something Draco would not do, no matter how hard it had been to let her just walk away from him. He desperately wanted to tell her that everything would be okay, that he was there for her, but she deserved better friends than him; she deserved better than a cowardly death eater.

Astoria walked through the school with a new determined attitude, she had nothing to prove anymore she could be whoever she liked. She walked into the common room with her head held high, as she did so she heard Blaise snigger about how she had been crying earlier.

She turned on Blaise her eyes flaring with anger.

'Got something to say Zabini?' she questioned.

'No nothing, I just wondered if you wanted a tissue?' he teased and most of the common room sniggered.

She instantly drew out her wand and sent him flying across the room without even uttering a spell. He landed top of a small wooden table causing it to break with a large crack.

Theo jumped up out of his seat and ran to help Blaise up.

'What the fuck Astoria! Where did you learn how to do that? Most adult wizards can't even do non-verbal spells! And was there any need for that Blaise was only joking!'

'Fuck off Nott'

'What's got into you Astoria and I'm Nott now? We were friends for over a year and now you won't even use my first name!'

'If I remember right it was you who called off our friendship so don't fucking try it'

'Astoria I still wanted to be your friend but not if your acting like this!'

'Ha! That's bullshit, you chose Daphne over me don't even deny it' she said walking toward Theo and preparing for a fight.

'Astoria I'm not going to fight you, Daphne can you please try and talk some sense into your sister'

Daphne suddenly looked very awkward and Astoria let out a sarcastic laugh – Theo had called Astoria Daphne 's sister, Daphne hadn't even told her boyfriend that her family had disowned Astoria.

'This is too funny; she hasn't told you has she? I bet she was too embarrassed to admit it'

Theo looked towards Daphne for an explanation but she just looked down at her hands in her lap.

'Well you might as well know, hell you all might as well know!' she shouted turning to look at everyone in the common room who was now staring directly at her.

'Daphne isn't my sister anymore! My family disowned me this summer and left me with nowhere to go and the only reason you don't all know yet is because they didn't want this scandal to ruin their perfect pureblood image! They didn't want anyone to know their daughter was a blood traitor!' at this half of the room gasped, it was unheard of for a Slytherin to name themselves a blood traitor 'I don't care if your all shocked I'm not living by the fucking stupid pureblood prejudices!'

The common room was silent and they all stared at Astoria, she let out a hollow laugh at their shocked faces. She then sauntered to her dorm casually despite that everyone was still watching her intently.

Just as she was about to go down the stairs to her dorm she shouted to the still silent common room.

'And don't think this will never happen to you, because that's the problem with the Slytherin House, it's full of fake love and fake friendships, I'm sure you all make your decisions based on what's best for you, and you would turn on any of the people around you now if it meant personal gain for yourself, and don't think that your friends wouldn't do the same for you because trust me there isn't a Slytherin in this room you can trust' she said maliciously.

This speech had left everyone in the common room extremely suspicious of each other and as Astoria left she could she them all eyeing each other up slyly as every word she had said was true.

**Author Questions**

**1) Was it too dramatic? I get a bit carried away writing aggressive Astoria!**

**2) Did you expect that Astoria would have be disowned?**

**3) Did you like her speech to the common room and do you agree with it?**


	33. Chapter 33 Disgracing The Family Name

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; it's all J.K Rowling's **

**Authors Note: So this is basically a sort of explaining chapter of why Astoria got disowned! Keep reviewing because if I get enough reviews I will update sooner and it's all going to get good soon! Not to give anything away but there may be some romance sooooonnn! :)**

'_Can you imagine what our friends will think when they find out she's a traitor, it'll be social suicide!' the woman said to her husband._

'_Our Daughter is not a Blood traitor!' he argued._

'_She even called herself one the other day!'_

'_I know but I just think she's a little confused at the moment' he tried to convince himself._

'_Farther, she dated a Gryffindor for merlin's sake I don't think this is a phase' Daphne said in an appalled voice._

'_You see Amicus, She's been like this for months! Something needs to be done and I can only think of two options!'_

'_What would you suggest?'_

'_Well we could try and get her friendly with more respectable Slytherins 'she offered._

'_And how will you do that mother? I can't imagine her cooperating'_

'_Well she won't have a choice, you do realise arranged marriages are common in our society Daphne so I'm sure I could speak to some people and arrange it'_

'_Everyone can tell she's different, no one will want her!' Daphne argued._

'_Well then I'll just find someone so stupid they don't realise! And if that doesn't work we always have plan B.'_

'_What's plan B' Daphne asked curious._

'_Well if she doesn't cooperate and continues to act in this manner we cannot let her tarnish the Greengrass name'_

'_No surely you don't mean? Don't you think that's little too far?' her husband asked in shock._

'_No I don't. What if you-know-who finds out that a respectable pureblood family has a blood traitor among them? They'll think were as bad as the Weasley's!' At this Daphne pulled a face 'We need to sort this now. We can't keep pretending this is a little phase. Were just lucky she got into Slytherin. I knew she wasn't right from the start' she said harshly._

'_But she's still our daughter and you may regret it! So is it really necessary?' he pleaded._

'_Yes, to save our own reputation and Daphne's, we need to disown her, for Daphne's sake. If she steps one foot out of line, she's out' she said heartlessly._

Astoria shot up out of her bed once again shaking in anger.

She had been having this dream at least once a week for the past few months, and every time she had woken up livid. That was the moment she had realised what her parents were going to do. It was lucky that she had overheard this conversation as it had allowed her time to pack her things up and collect any spare money from around the house. So when they had told her to leave she was prepared, otherwise she would have been on the street with nothing.

_The table was silent except for the noise of the family eating._

_The woman at the end of the table made a feeble coughing noise and began to speak 'Astoria darling how is that Gryffindor boy you are seeing?'_

'_Mother, he and I broke up before the summer, and you are well aware of that so why don't you just explain why you are bothering to make polite chit chat with me?' _

'_There is no need for that Astoria!'_

'_Oh you're not fooling me mother what did you want?'_

'_Well if you must know I was wondering if you were seeing any other boys'_

'_Since when do you care about me social life' she asked suspiciously._

'_Well Daphne is seeing that lovely Theodore Nott - such a nice boy and such a nice family. And well you know our traditions, and I hope soon after Daphne leaves Hogwarts she will go on to marry this boy. And we have spoken to his family and they are keen on the idea too and I know Daphne and Theo seem quite happy about the arrangement so it is set to go ahead whenever they are ready'_

'_Oh how perfect I'm so pleased for you Daphne!' she said sarcastically. _

'_And so you should' her mother said ignoring her sarcasm. 'Anyway Astoria back to you, your farther and I have been extremely worried about you recently' at this Astoria snorted. Again her mother ignored this 'And well I know your relationship with the Gryffindor boy didn't work so maybe I could set you up with a boy from Slytherin! And I'm sure they would have a much better influence on you, because you've been very difficult lately Astoria, it would be good for you!'_

'_You've already planned this haven't you? This should be good, let's hear who you've picked out for me'_

'_Well I thought Gregory Goyle from Pansy's year; he's a lovely boy and from a good family as well'_

'_Have you ever met Goyle?! He's an absolute idiot mother!'_

'_Don't talk about him like that you would be lucky to have someone like him with your recent behaviour! Anyway I have already arranged for you to meet him tomorrow' she established._

'_Oh Mother did you ever actually think this would work?' _

'_Astoria please listen to your mother, this might be good for you' her farther pleaded._

'_How could this be good for me? No matter what you do I'm never going to be the perfect little pureblood you wanted and trust me, trying to arrange a marriage with Goyle isn't going to change that'_

'_Astoria why do you have to be so difficult!' he mother shouted, the temper that Astoria had inherited threatening to show._

'_You're the fucking difficult one mother! You can't even accept me for what I am – a Blood traitor' they all flinched at her words and her mother stood up eyes blazing and started to make her way round the table to Astoria._

'_You will never speak to me like that again do you hear me? And you will meet Gregory Goyle tomorrow and you will fool him into believing you are a desirable pureblood girl that his family expected and then when you are old enough you will marry him and do what you are supposed to!' she screamed. She was now right by Astoria side._

_Astoria got up and stared at her mother directly in the eyes as they were now the same height 'No'_

'_What do you mean no? You will do as I say do you hear me?' _

'_Mother I'll ever do as you say, why should I?'_

'_Astoria you are a disgrace to the Greengrass name, you have let us all down and you are a failure as a daughter, you never show me respect and after all I have done for you'_

'_After all you have done for me? You are the failure; you've been a failure as a mother! A mother's love is supposed to be unconditional but I've never been good enough for you! Do you know how that felt when I was growing up? Even my own mother didn't love me, of course I didn't turn out right! You're a cold hearted bitch and a stupid one if you think I'll ever do as you tell me'_

_As soon as the last word had come out of her mouth she felt a cold, hard hand slap the side of her face leaving it to feel instantly sore._

'_Get out of my house and never come back' her mother said in a cold expressionless voice._

_She looked towards the rest of her family sat at the table, her father was looking down at his plate as if the previous exchange had not occurred and Daphne was staring straight at her with a look of guilt plastered all over her face._

'_Nothing would please me more' she snarled at her mother._

She replayed the scene in her head as she dressed, her anger continued to boil. She made her way to the common room and as she entered it was suddenly silent, she looked around the common room with a sly smile on her face at the people cowering around her.

Astoria should have been hated by all the Slytherins but strangely being a blood traitor had made her untouchable. Most Slytherins had at least one secret or fault that separated them for their fellow house mates, and to keep themselves respected they kept it hidden not letting their true selves show in fear of rejection or humiliation. But then there was Astoria who had announced she was a blood traitor in front of the whole common room and for some reason, no matter how much they hated it admit it, it had made her more powerful.

Astoria had been braver than most Gryffindor's! To show you had the heart of a lion in a den of snakes was not a wise idea but because of her bravery she had earned respect, and the Slytherins found themselves cowering under her new found power. Not to mention they were all worried about being hexed into oblivion if they even tried to speak to her.

And so this was how the next month's past, Astoria was completely alone but for once completely free of any expectations. She was homeless and without a family but this was in fact a positive for her and so when Christmas finally came and the other pupils couldn't wait to see their family Astoria was thrilled she didn't have to see hers.

It was the first day of Christmas holidays and the common room was practically empty as most of the pupils had made their way down to Hogsmeade to catch the train. Astoria was making the most of the quiet common room by reading a book in complete peace.

It didn't last long as she was soon interrupted.

'Astoria I was wondering if you were coming home for Christmas?'

Astoria dropped her book in her lap and stared disbelievingly at the person opposite her.

'Is this some kind of joke Daphne? Because in case you've forgotten I don't have a home'

'Why don't you just come home apologise to mother and try meeting Goyle like she suggested and I'm sure everything would be back to normal'

'I don't want it to go back to normal, I know life at home is perfect for you but I was miserable Daphne'

'It isn't that bad' she opposed.

'For you maybe, but you're the favourite child and I'm the one they didn't want'

'Well fine then I was only trying to help! But you can't keep living like this Astoria, it's not right to shut yourself off from the world. You're going to need someone eventually and by then you'll have pushed them all away, and then you'll be even more hurt than you are now'

'I think you're wrong! I don't need anybody because no one can let you down if you're not relying on them and people can't hurt you unless you allow them to'

'I'm sad you think that way but, just remember what they say Astoria, a life without love is a life lost'

'Since when do you care about love? And since when do you care about me?' she snarled.

'Your my little sister Astoria, I'm just trying to help'

'Oh yeah? Well just fuck off I don't need your help' she then grabbed her book and headed to her dorm room.

As she did she shouted back 'Oh and Daphne I think you mean I _was _your little sister, because if I remember rightly I don't have a family'

**Author Questions**

**1) Do you think Astoria's family was too harsh on her?**

**2) What do you think of Daphne offering help?**

**3) And do you think Draco realises his feelings for Astoria yet?**

**4) Predictions for the future chapters?**


	34. Chapter 34 Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; it's all J.K Rowling's **

**Authors Note: Sorry it too ages to update but I held out as long as possible because I wanted to get 10 reviews for the last chapter, I ended up getting 9, so I only needed 1 more guys! Can everyone please review and I will love you all and then I will update much sooner! And everyone that did review, it means so much to me thank you!**

Draco's Christmas had been living hell, Voldemort was using Malfoy manor as a headquarters and he was not pleased that Draco had not completed his task. Draco's father was becoming restless and constantly bugging him about it and then his mother hardly ever left her room, she didn't even come out of her room on Christmas day, it was now clear that his previously perfect life, was well and truly gone. Draco was very much looking forward to going back to Hogwarts despite what he would have to do in the coming months. So as soon as he reached the platform he got on the train without even saying goodbye to his father and quickly found himself an empty compartment.

He knew she would eventually come and within a few minutes of the train pulling away, she did.

'Draykieee' she purred 'Why are you in here all by yourself?'

'I wanted some peace, is that too much to ask Parkinson?' he snapped.

'Since when am I Parkinson? Are you trying to play hard to get Draco?' she squealed, sliding onto the seat next to him.

'No I'm not, please just leave me alone' he pleaded.

'Oh Draco, I know you don't mean that.' She said sliding closer to him 'I didn't get to see you at all over Christmas, I'm sure your missing me' she whispered in his ear.

Draco turned his head, so Pansy could no longer whisper in his ear, hoping she would take the hint and leave. However she did not.

She roughly pulled herself onto Draco's lap and pulled his face towards her own.

'Stop playing with me Draco, I know you could never resist me'

'Despite what you think I never even liked you, you were just easy' he snarled.

'I don't care what you want me for Draco, but I want you to know I'm not giving up on you. You know we're meant for each other, and you'll never find anyone better than me'

'I already have' Draco said quickly, without even realising the words had come out of his mouth.

Pansy still did not move, but looked curiously at Draco.

'Oh yeah, well who is she? And what makes her so much better than me?'

Draco stayed silent as he wasn't completely sure who he had just been talking about. He had inkling but he pushed that thought out of his mind.

'See you can't even answer me, there's no one better than me and you know it Draco' she whispered, as she began to lean closer into Draco, closing her eyes and sliding her hands up to his face …

The compartment door banged open, Pansy jumped at the noise, just as her lips were about to touch Draco's. 'Oh, um sorry am I interrupting?' Daphne's voice came from the door way.

'Yes you idiot get out!' Pansy yelled.

'No! No you weren't interrupting anything; unless you count me being sexually molested by Parkinson here'

Daphne sniggered and Pansy shot her a glare.

'Well you might as well tell me what you want then?!' she snapped at Daphne.

'Millicent and I were wondering where you were, so I came to look for you'

'Oh how thoughtful of you!' she said sarcastically 'Why couldn't you have just done what Millicent did, and leave me the fuck alone for a while!'

'I'm sorry Pansy I just wondered if you wanted to sit with us that's all!' Daphne sulked.

'I'm sick of you at the minute Daphne; you can't seem to leave me alone for 2 bloody minutes!'

'So you're not sitting with us' she said disappointed.

'No _I'm_ going to go and sit with Millicent but _you_ can find somewhere else to sit!' Pansy yelled, pushing past Daphne and out of the compartment, leaving Daphne stood looking devastated.

'Thank Merlin she's gone! Whatever can I do to repay you!' Draco joked.

'Um, do you mind if I sit in here? I don't have anywhere to sit anymore' she said nervously.

'Where's Theo, how come you aren't sitting with him?'

'I was. Before I came here I was in a compartment with Theo, Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent but now Pansy's in there, and she said I couldn't go in'

'Why do you even listen to Pansy? Just go in there anyway' he suggested.

'No it doesn't matter, I wouldn't want to upset Pansy any more than I already have' she said, still standing awkwardly in the door way.

Draco chuckled to himself at her stupidity 'Fine then, you can sit down'

Daphne shuffled into the compartment and sat herself as far away from Draco as possible. This was the first time he had ever really noticed her properly. She had hung around with his _gang_ since first year, but he had never really made an effort with her; she was just another one of his followers. She used to practically worship him, and constantly giggled whenever he was near. But she had stopped since she had started seeing Theo, she seemed very loyal to him. He wouldn't have said she loved Theo, because no one in Slytherin seemed capable of love, he didn't even think he was.

As he was still desperately trying to push any thoughts of Dumbledore or the Dark Lord out if his head he continued to examine Daphne. She was sat awkwardly, clearly uncomfortable in his presence. She even looked a little scared as if this was the last place she wanted to be.

'Why don't you stand up to Pansy?' he said suddenly curious.

'For self-preservation, I am a Slytherin you know, and that seems to be one of our main priorities'

'Yeah but why not fight back, Pansy's a bitch you could easily have become more popular than her, but you seem to prefer living in her shadow'

'Not all of us have to confidence to stand up to others' she said quietly before adding 'Not all of us can be like Astoria' she said is with a hint of jealously in her voice. This puzzled Draco, Daphne was the favourite Greengrass and Astoria was the outcast why would she be jealous?

'What do you mean?'

'Just because I'm her sister, it doesn't mean I'm anything like her. She inherited my mother's ferocity and I inherited my father's cowardice'

'You seem jealous of her'

'I think honestly, I am a bit. She's beautiful and ridiculously smart, I don't know if you were there but the other day she did non-verbal spell! What other 4th year do you know that can do that? And not many people realise but she's also generous and kind. It amazes me that she turned out so nice with a family like mine. She's admirable and everyone in Slytherin seems to think so too, she's got this respect that no other person has. She literally walks into the common room and any of them would just give up their chair if she wanted it, I don't know whether they do it because they are scared of her or whether they're trying to please her. The only person I can think of that has that sort of respect is you, you're quite similar'

Draco smiled at this; he was surprised by Daphne's high opinion of her sister.

'So how come you don't get on with her? By the way you talk about her I would have presumed you would' he asked curiously.

'As I've said, I think I've always been a bit jealous of her. But I recently realised that my jealously was childish and I should put it behind me and be a better sister, but I think I left it to late and I don't think she'll ever forgive me, especially with her recent attitude'

'She has been a bit difficult recently, but I don't blame her with everything that's gone on' Draco said quietly.

'I suppose your right, it isn't her fault she doesn't trust anyone, it's the fault of everyone who let her down or treated her badly' After Daphne had said this they both sat in a guilty silence for a few minutes.

'That's one thing I'm defiantly not jealous of. If I was in her position I don't think I would have been able to cope. I am glad she's managed to cope with it all, but I'm just sad that she's dealing with it by being constantly angry at everyone' There was then a pause and they both sat in silence until Daphne continued 'I'm worried she won't ever be able to trust anyone, I would hate for her to end up alone. I know you've tried to hide it but I know she means a lot to you Draco, and I think you're the only one who can get through to her, can you please try'

Draco wasn't even going to argue with Daphne about Astoria meaning a lot to him because as soon as Daphne had said it he realised it was true. Astoria had been his best friend and she wasn't like his other friends she was really there for him. She seemed to be the only person that could actually make him smile or laugh. He used to love spending time with her in the common room but now she wouldn't even look at him, she hated him.

'What make you think I can get through to her, she hates me?' he said sadly

'Because I know she tries to hide it, but you mean a lot to her too'

**Author Questions:**

**1) What are your thoughts on Pansy?**

**2) Are you for or against Daphne?**

**3) Predictions?**

**More Reviews = Faster update **

**Love you guys! x**


	35. Chapter 35 The Emerald Necklace

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; it's all J.K Rowling's **

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long, I'm still not getting many reviews so I sort of lost motivation last week, but I will try to not let it happen again for the sake of all you faithful reviewers out there! And so to apologise to those who review every chapter here is the next chapter and it's my longest yet! Enjoy :)**

It was the first night back after the Christmas holidays and there was a strange atmosphere within the Slytherin common room. There was a strange tension and strangely Astoria wasn't causing it.

Even stranger was that earlier on in the evening she had been approached by Daphne once more.

'Um Astoria I know you said you don't want or need my help and you don't want anything to do with me or our family, but I want you to have this. Think of it as a Christmas present' Daphne said softly, handing Astoria a small black box with an emerald ribbon tied around it.

Astoria wanted to hand her the box back straight away but her curiosity won her over and she slowly pulled the ribbon off the box.

As soon as she opened the box she realised what it was. It was one of the Greengrass' many family heirlooms, and it happened to be Astoria's favourite.

It was a stunning gold goblin made necklace with large emeralds set into it. It must have been one of the most valuable pieces of jewellery their family owned. It was practically priceless; it had been handed down the family for centuries. It was said that it was a gift to one of Astoria's ancestors from one of her many suitors; her name was Esmeralda who was famed for her compassion and beauty, especially her emerald green eyes that eventually became a Greengrass family trait, one that only Astoria had currently inherited.

'How did you know?' she asked amazed

'Know that it was your favourite? I always knew it was, you were obsessed with it when you were little'

'Do mother and farther know you've taken this?'

'No, but it doesn't matter it should belong to you'

'What do you mean?' she asked confused.

'Have you never noticed the engraving on the back?'

Astoria flipped the necklace over in her fingers and sure enough there on the back of the largest emerald was an engraving: _To the Greengrass maiden with the heart of gold and eyes of emerald._

'Daphne you know I can't accept this I'm not even a true Greengrass anymore, it doesn't belong to me' she said becoming emotional over her sisters kindness.

'Actually I think quite the opposite; you seem to be the only true Greengrass left'

Astoria quickly bowed her head to look at the necklace one more, but the main reason on doing so was to hide the tears in her eyes. She was not used to this kindness that Daphne was showing her and more importantly Astoria did not feel that she deserved it. Astoria recomposed herself to look at Daphne.

'What changed you Daphne? You're so different now'

Daphne then seemed to think about this for a second before smiling to herself 'I don't think it's _what_ changed be but more _who_ changed me'

'Theo? He's what changed you?' Astoria said surprised.

'Yes. Before him I was cold but only because I didn't know or understand real love or kindness'

'You have always been loved Daphne, Mother and farther love you!'

'Our Mother's love isn't real love. I feel more like her student than her daughter; she constantly lectures me on what to and what not to do! All she seems to want me to do is be a cold hearted bitch like her and originally I did want to be like her but now I want nothing less!'

Astoria was surprised by Daphne's outburst, she was always so loyal to mother. But then something occurred to Astoria.

'It's ironic isn't it you always wanted to be like mother and did as she said, and me on the other hand disobeyed her and her ideas; and out of the both of us it's me that ended up being me the cold hearted bitch'

Daphne looked as if she was about to protest but Astoria quickly interrupted her.

'Take the necklace Daphne, I don't deserve it'

'Astoria, please'

'Just go Daphne' she said finally handing Daphne the necklace.

Later on that night Astoria eventually realised it was Pansy that was causing the strange tension; everyone around her could sense that she wasn't in a good mood. It was only a matter of time before she blew her top and at around 9 o'clock she did.

It all started when Draco entered the common room. The common room was very busy that night and there were no spare armchairs left in which he usually sat in, so instead he went to sit beside Daphne on a sofa.

Astoria thought this odd to begin with but eventually when nothing else happened she returned to her book.

However soon after Pansy entered the room and that was how it began.

'You have got to be kidding me!' she screamed

Astoria looked up; she could not see any reason for Pansy's outburst.

'So this is her then, she's the girl that's so much better than me is she?' she shouted at Draco while he sat looking confused.

'I hate to break it to you Draco but Daphne Greengrass is a pathetic excuse for a girl, not to mention being a back stabbing bitch!' Daphne sat cowering into the sofa, unable to retaliate.

'Hey! What's all this about? And don't speak to my girlfriend like that!' Theo shouted moving towards Daphne protectively.

'Ah, so she's going behind your back as well is she? Are you going to explain it to Theo or should I?'

'Pansy I think you've got it confused, just let me explain' Daphne pleaded.

'Don't patronise me! I think it's fairly obvious what's going on between you and Draco'

Astoria sat there confused, Pansy seemed pretty sure that something was going but Astoria couldn't imagine her sister and Draco together. And anyway she didn't believe Daphne would after all she had said about Theo earlier.

'Daphne, is this true?' Theo said looking extremely hurt.

'Of course it's not true Theo! Pansy's just being a daft cow!' Draco said casually.

'Don't lie Draco! You told me earlier that you've met someone else and it seems pretty clear it's Daphne!'

'Pansy trust me he wasn't talking about me! The first time I spoke to him properly was on the train and he said he'd met someone else before that, it obviously can't be me!' Daphne pleaded.

'Pansy stop causing trouble! I wasn't talking about Daphne' Draco shouted

'Well there's an easy way to sort this! Just tell us who you meant then Draco' Theo said trying to stay calm and desperately trying to hide the hurt in his eyes.

'Um, I can't' Draco muttered

Theo looked instantly hurt 'Draco don't lie please just tell me' he said becoming desperate.

'Theo I'm sorry but I can't'

Theo then looked between Draco and Daphne 'So it's true then? I wish you could have been honest with me' he said looking crushed.

Theo turned to leave and Daphne quickly got up and chased after him.

'Please Theo! It's not true! Please just listen to me Theo' Daphne begged, tears now flowing freely down her face.

Pansy stood looking smug, it was clear she could do anything to get revenge. She then sat down next to Draco 'see Draco what would you want with a snivelling cow like her when you could have someone like me?' she said draping herself round Draco.

'It wasn't true Pansy!'

Astoria felt anger bubbling up inside her, Daphne loved Theo and she would never do anything like this to him. And now because Pansy was a jealous bitch Daphne was going to lose the only person she loved. Astoria obviously wasn't going to let this happen.

'Can everybody just stop for a second?!' Astoria shouted over the noise.

Everyone instantly turned to face her and they all looked at her to continue.

'Theo I know you or I thought I knew you. Since when do you listen to any thing Pansy says? She's a scheming bull shitter and everyone knows it'

'Excuse me? How dare you speak to me like that you bitch!' Pansy squealed.

'Call me a bitch one more time Pansy and I'll show you what a real one is!' she said getting right up to Pansy's face. Pansy cowered backwards clearly scared to face the wrath of Astoria. 'Theo surely you can't believe this, Daphne loves you she told me herself earlier!'

Theo turned to face Daphne 'You love me? Is this true?'

'Of course it's true Theo! I love you more than anything I thought you knew that' she whispered tears still pouring down her face.

'I love you too, I'm sorry I doubted you' he replied and they were suddenly locked in a passionate kiss. Now Astoria turned her attention back to Pansy 'You can mess with me all you like, I can handle it. But you mess with my sister again and I'll break your face. Do you understand?'

Pansy started at Astoria in fear before quickly turning on her heel and quickly bolting to her dorm room without answering.

The common room was still in silence as everyone stared at Astoria admiringly, if anyone else had spoken to Pansy like that they would now have gotten away with it, but as much as Pansy hated to admit it she was scared of Astoria.

The silent common room was filled with a gasp and Astoria quickly turned round.

Theo and Daphne were still in the same spot but Theo however, was down on one knee.

'Daphne I know you've probably been expecting this as our parents have pretty much arranged it for us but I want you to know that I'm not doing this because my parents want me to, I'm doing it because I want to. I know we're young but as soon as we leave Hogwarts I was wondering if you would do me the honour of marrying me?' he said holding out a beautiful diamond ring.

Astoria was filled with joy and she imagined Daphne was feeling the same.

'Yes! Yes! Of course!' she squealed.

Astoria smiled to herself, her work was done so she quietly made her way to her dorm.

Someone caught her arm just as she was about to enter her dorm.

'Thank you so much Astoria, I don't deserve a sister like you' she whispered her eyes full of tears.

And for the first time Daphne pulled Astoria towards her and into a gentle hug. Astoria was completely and utterly speechless; Daphne had never hugged her before.

'And I don't care what mother and farther say I want you to come to our engagement party! And when you come I expect you to be wearing this' She then thrust the black jewellery box back into Astoria's hand.

'I don't care if you're going through a hard time at the minute, your still one of the kindest and selfless people I know and Astoria don't give up on love because when you find it, all this pain will be worth it'

Daphne then left Astoria clutching the little box and a few silent tears flowed down her face. She hoped Daphne was right and that eventually someone would make all this worth it because seeing Daphne so happy had made her realise how lonely she actually was.

**Authors Questions**

**1) Astoria vs. Pansy – Who would win and why?**

**2) Did you expect the proposal?**

**3) What do you expect will happen at the engagement party?**

**4) Where you happy with this chapter?**


	36. Chapter 36 Constellations

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; it's all J.K Rowling's **

**Authors Note: I'm not going to put much because I want you all to read it and tell me what you think so get reading, enjoy and review!**

After that night Astoria carried on as usual, but the feeling of loneliness never left. Daphne tried to chat to Astoria whenever possible and include her in conversations but Astoria still didn't feel completely comfortable with trusting her, it would take a long time to build a real relationship with Daphne. The atmosphere within Hogwarts was different as well; it seemed as if something terrible was looming over the school. And every morning when the Daily Prophet's arrived everyone was reminded of this feeling as they read the list of new deaths and attacks on Muggles and wizards alike. This was a time that no one wanted to be alone and Astoria still felt alone.

Draco was walking down the corridor trying to seem casual whilst thoughts of Voldemort and his impending task occupied his mind. He had so far not been able to fix the cabinet and his previous attempt with the cursed necklace had failed miserably and had surely aroused suspicions so he now had to be even more careful. It was causing him to be completely stressed he had no time to eat, little time to sleep and then for once in his life he was also worried about someone else and so the rest of his time was spent worrying about her safety.

These thoughts were distracting him that day as he walked down the corridor, and because of this he bumped straight into a group of small children. Draco fell backwards onto the ground and was instantly furious.

'Watch where you're going, you stupid brats!' he shouted at the group of first and second years while picking himself up and brushing himself off.

'I'm really sorry' a few of them mumbled. When seeing that the majority of them were Gryffindor's this made Draco even angrier.

'And so you should be, I think you need to be more careful about where you're going. I don't think you realise who I am!' he snarled as a crowd began to gather around them.

'Mudbloods and blood traitors like you need to be especially careful! You don't even have a clue of what's coming but you should be afraid' he said speaking of Voldemort and the suffering that wold come.

'Hey! I think you should leave them alone, it's not big or clever to threaten little kids!' A Hufflepuff from his year called Ernest Macmillan shouted.

'Fuck off Macmillan, it's not just them that should be afraid, you're a blood traitor too and _he_ doesn't like your kind' he said as he turned to face him.

'Malfoy surely you're not talking about you-know-who!' Ernie said astonished.

'He's back and everyone knows it, and people like you that disgrace us purebloods will be first on his list, and you'll get what you deserve'

The crowd around him was silenced as they all stared in fear. His breath began to slow as his anger began to diminish. He now began to regret his words; it had made him sound suspicious, would they guess he was a Death Eater? He was about to make a quick exist when a voice caught his attention.

'What about me Draco? I'm a blood traitor as well do I deserve to die?'

Draco quickly turned to face the voice, for the first time in months he was face to face with Astoria. He didn't realise how much he had missed her, he had forgotten just how beautiful she was and how utterly incredible her eyes were. As he stared at her everyone else seemed to disappear and he completely forgot the situation he was in.

'I'll take that as a yes then' she said quietly before turning and leaving.

Draco quickly snapped out of his trance and made an effort to stop and Astoria but she was already gone.

Draco had been even more distracted that day than usual; that evening in the great hall he sat watching the doors waiting for Astoria to arrive throughout the entire meal but she didn't show up. He then spent the whole evening sitting in the common room waiting for her when he should have been working on the cabinet. Again she didn't show up so at around midnight he gave up and decided that maybe if he got up early in the morning he would find her. However sleep was not coming easily that night with thoughts of Astoria clouding his mind.

So he decided to give up on getting any sleep as that seemed unlikely. He quickly got dressed and silently made his way through the hallways. He soon reached the astronomy tower, his favourite place in the school, the place he always went when he needed to clear his head.

As soon as he pushed open the door he sensed someone else was there, he scanned the tower and quickly spotted a figure sitting by the railings with her legs curled into her chest. He silently made his way over to her and sat by her side.

They both sat in silence for some time before Astoria eventually spoke.

'Do you know where your name comes from' she said still staring at the sky.

'Excuse me?' he said confused.

'Draco or the Dragon – it's a constellation'

'I know, it's a tradition in my family to be named after a constellation'

'Do you know the story behind it?'

'Yes my mother taught me it when I was young. She said there was a dragon that guarded a tree of golden apples in the garden of Hesperides. A man named Hercules was then sent to steal the apples and he succeeded and in doing so he killed the dragon. However a great witch named Hera was greatly distressed by the death of the innocent dragon so she placed it in the sky so it could be remembered for the sacrifice it made in protecting the garden'

There was then a moment of silence and Draco turned to look at Astoria.

'Why did you ask?' he said confused.

'There are many stories about that particular constellation I wondered which one you were taught'

'That is the only one I know, I was only taught that one'

Astoria smiled shaking her head 'I'm not surprised, you do realise that story that you have been taught is the only good one, every other one tells how the dragon represents evil. A muggle one for example says that long ago when the world was still pure, good and free of all evil there was a serpent that guarded an apple tree in the Garden of Eden for the devil. The couple who lived in the garden called Adam and Eve were warned not to eat the apples. However the serpent tricked Eve into eating an apple, the serpent was sly and he did not tell Eve that if an apple was eaten evil and suffering would be released into their pure, perfect world. And so when Eve ate that apple it released evil into our world and that is why today the world is so messed up, because the serpent tricked her into eating that apple. The serpent is represented by the constellation, the constellation that you're named after'

Astoria then finally turned to face Draco 'I bet your mother didn't tell you that story'

'No she didn't' Draco said quietly 'It's ironic though my name is a representation on evil and so am I' he said referring to the fact he was now a death eater, practically a human depiction of evil itself.

Astoria gave him a puzzled look and stayed silent waiting for him to explain.

'If you're wondering why I've been so cold it's because I've been keeping my distance from you on purpose'

Hurt flashed in Astoria's eyes and Draco added quickly 'Astoria listen to me I didn't want to do it, it been torture for me to do it but I had to, I wanted to keep you safe'

'Draco I don't understand, please just tell me what's going on'

'Astoria I can't'

'Why can't you Draco? Please just be honest with me!' she said her eyes filling with tears.

'I can't and I won't. I don't want you to think badly of me and if I do it will put you in danger and I will never do that to you'

There was a hint of fear in Astoria's eyes as it all clicked and her voice turned to a whisper 'Draco, you're not serious?'

Draco dropped his head ashamed of the truth.

Astoria quietly moved closer to him and softly pulled his arm out in front of her. She then gently rolled up his sleeve and in doing so she let out a small gasp when the ugly black tattoo became visible on his forearm.

Draco's head snapped up to look at reaction but her eyes were fixed on the dark mark.

'Astoria… please… I just…' he said unable to explain.

'Why didn't you just tell me?' she said and Draco stared at her in shock, he had not expected this.

'I've told you, I didn't want to put you in danger! If anything happened to you and it was my fault I wouldn't be able to live with myself, I couldn't see you hurt Astoria it would kill me, I did it to protect you'

Astoria flared with anger 'Well your plan failed didn't it because I am hurt and it wasn't someone else that hurt me it was you, you pushed me away and left me on my own and Draco that fucking hurt so don't say you did it to protect me'

Astoria then turned to leave but Draco quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

They were now face to face and Draco's heart felt as if it was about to beat through his chest.

He then ignored every voice in his head telling him not to and sent his lips crashing down onto hers.

Astoria was so shocked it took her a moment to respond, every part of her body was going crazy. Without even realising she was soon kissing him back, she instinctively raised her hands and wrapped them round hid neck pulling his face closer to hers.

Draco responded to Astoria wrapping his arms round her waist pulling their bodies closer. Draco's mind was completely wiped blank as all of his worries trickled away. Eventually their kiss began to slow and eventually they broke apart. Draco was still for a moment collecting his breath, his eyes then fluttered open to just catch the door of the astronomy tower closing, and Astoria leaving.

***** It finally happened - surely that deserves a review guys! Tell me what you thought! :) *****

**Author Questions**

**1) Did you expect the kiss?**

**2) Did you like the way I switched the perspective throughout the kiss or would you have preferred only one side?**

**3) What do you think about Astoria's reaction to Draco being a death eater?**

**4) Why do you think she left?**


	37. Chapter 37 I'm Staying Anyway

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; it's all J.K Rowling's **

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to update, I'm finding it hard to stay motivated, but I promise to finish! So keep reading, reviewing and answering the author questions because it's you guys that keep me updating every week!**

How did she manage it? She had disappeared so quickly the night previously and he couldn't catch up with her and then all today he had been looking for her but with no luck. He was desperate to speak to her. In the common room that night, again she was nowhere to be seen, so to take his mind off her he decided to do some work on the broken cabinet in the room of requirement because sadly it wasn't going to fix itself.

He returned late that night, he still was having trouble fixing it and he was beginning to worry that this plan may also end up failing. These thoughts stopped in an instant when he spotted a figure sitting on the floor by the fire looking into the flames.

He stopped abruptly unsure of what to do, but she must have heard him entering as she slowly got up and turned to face him. There were tear tracks staining her cheeks.

'Astoria what's wrong?' he said instantly closing the space between them.

'I don't know what to do' she said hopelessly looking up at him.

'You don't know what to do about what?' he asked worriedly.

'Us' she said simply.

'Why? Just tell me what you think I promise I'll understand'

Astoria nodded and they both made their way to a sofa.

'Just tell me what's bothering you' Draco said prompting her.

'Well it's hard to explain but when I was with you yesterday, you make me feel happier. I just felt better about everything, I know is sounds stupid, but it's true' she said uneasily.

'It doesn't sound stupid at all, I know exactly what you mean' he said looking into her eyes meaningfully, she gave him a little smile before her face returned to its previous miserable state.

'But then as soon as I left I went back to feeling like I usually do and I had time to think everything through. We're so wrong for each other! I mean you're a death eater Draco and I'm a blood traitor, how much different could we be? And then I thought about your parents, they would never approve of me and then what if you-know-who finds out you're seeing me? I would dread to think what he would do to you. Becoming a blood traitor was my decision and I don't want that to affect you; I won't have you punished for my choices' she said stubbornly.

'Astoria I can't actually believe it's me your worried about! Can't you see how much danger I'm putting you in? I thought that's what would put you off! Well that or just being repulsed by me being a death eater'

'I'm not going to judge you for being a death eater! I know you're not like them Draco'

'But what if I am Astoria, what if I'm just as bad as the other death eaters. You don't know the things they've made me do' he said afraid to admit it himself.

'And I don't want to Draco, I don't care what they've forced you to do I know you're a good person Draco'

'You say that now Astoria but the task that they've set for me, if I do it you'll never forgive me and I really don't want to do it but I have to, because if I don't they'll kill me and my family'

'There's always another way Draco. I know you and I know how clever you are, and deep down you are brave despite what people say. I know that if you really don't want to you'll find another way'

Draco smiled to himself at her words 'I don't deserve someone like you Astoria'

'Well maybe you don't' she joked 'but I'm staying anyway'

She then leant towards him gave him a short but perfect kiss.

'So what now?' he said after she pulled away.

'Well I think we should just take it a day at a time and I think it would be better for the both of us if we kept this quiet'

'I agree, but how will I get chance to speak to you'

'I'm sure we'll manage' she said smiling 'and I don't know about you but I'm absolutely exhausted' she said standing up.

'Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then' Draco smiled at her unable to take his eyes from her face.

'I'm sure you will' she said casually before making her way to the girl's dorms.

Astoria woke up the next morning in a complete state of bliss, today was a Sunday so she had nothing to do, but hopefully later she could meet with Draco. She was soon snapped out of her trance when her sister came bursting into her room.

'Have you heard what happened last night Astoria?!' Daphne said quickly.

Astoria was confused, was she talking about her and Draco? Did everyone know?

'What do you mean Daphne?'

'Ron Weasley was poisoned!'

Astoria shot up, she was now sitting bolt upright in her bed.

'Is he alright? He didn't die did he?!'

'No no he's fine now, luckily! Harry Potter found this thing in Slughorn's room that cures you of all poison; I've forgotten what it was called-'

'-a bezoar?' Astoria interrupted.

'Yeah that was it! Anyway, he quickly gave it to Weasley and it saved him!'

'Blimey that was good thinking, anyway how was he even poisoned in the first place?'

'Apparently Slughorn gave him some mulled mead to drink and he didn't realise it was poisoned until after Weasley drank it'

'I wonder how he ended up with poised mead' Astoria said.

'I know it's weird isn't it. And get this; Slughorn was actually going to give it to Dumbledore!'

'It's a good job he didn't!'

'I know! I thought it was all sounded a bit suspicious but Slughorn honestly didn't seem to know it was poisoned'

Daphne soon left after their convocation, leaving Astoria time to think things over. There had been lots of strange goings on recently. First the cursed necklace and now the poisoned mead, she couldn't understand how both things had managed to end up inside Hogwarts but it didn't seem as if it was accidental. As Astoria thought about this she felt a strange sinking feeling in her gut. She knew something was not right but she was desperately trying to ignore it.

**Author Questions**

**1) Are you happy with how Draco and Astoria worked it out?**

**2) Can you guess why Astoria had a sinking feeling that she is trying to ignore?**

**3) It shouldn't be long before I finish this story and I want to know the point where you think it would be best to finish? (Voldemort's death/ them getting married/ Scorpius being born/ or any of your own ideas?)**


	38. Chapter 38 Harmonia Nectere Passus

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; it's all J.K Rowling's **

**Authors Note: Sorry the updates are so slow, it's been mental recently and I'm finding it hard to get inspiration! But I will try my absolute hardest to get this finished soon! There's quite a big event in this chapter that you may recognise from the books so you will be able to tell that there's not long left! Please review, reviews always make my day!**

She entered the library and soon found him sitting on their usual table so she sat in her usual chair opposite him. His head snapped up but he relaxed as soon as he saw it was Astoria. His face broke out in a smile.

'Seriously Draco, I'm sick of meeting in the library!' she moaned.

'I know, I'm sorry, but I'm really busy! I have loads of research to do' he apologised.

'What are you even doing this doesn't look like homework' she said picking up one of the books on the table entitled _Magical Object Repair Manual_.

He snatched the book out of her hands 'I'm trying to repair something all right'

'What are you trying to fix? I can try and help!' She said trying to be helpful.

'No offense but I don't think you'll be able to help me'

'Why not?' she asked slightly offended.

'It's just that it's not really a very common object'

'Then what makes you think it will be in here?' she asked holding up another book entitled _A Step By Step Guide To Magical Object Restoration_.

Draco slammed the book shut that he was reading and sighed 'I suppose your right, I'm just so desperate that I'll try anything at the moment' Astoria sensed by the fear in his voice that this was not for a homework assignment.

'This isn't homework is it?' she whispered.

Draco looked up into her eyes 'No, it's not'

'Will you be in danger you don't fix it?'

'Yes. It's my last option' she said hopelessly.

'I don't want to know why your fixing it but if you really are in that much danger why don't you let me help!'

'I won't let you get involved in this!'

'Fine I won't help you fix it but maybe I can try looking in some books and stuff, that way I won't be directly helping!' she suggested.

Draco sat silently.

'Please Draco'

'Fine. I am getting pretty desperate. I need to fix something called a vanishing cabinet. I sort of know how to fix it because I've been getting help with that and I think if I work on it every night it might be ready in time, but it will all be useless if I don't have the incantation to make it work; and I've looked everywhere but I can't find it!'

Astoria leaned forward 'Have you looked in the restricted section?'

'Um no I haven't actually. I suppose I've been so busy I didn't even think of the most obvious place! Well I need it is as soon as I can to test the cabinet so I might as well go tonight' he decided.

'I thought you said you need to work on the cabinet every night to get it ready in time'

'Yeah but I need the incantation desperately to test it so that's my main priority'

'Why don't you let me get it?'

Draco looked at Astoria shocked 'You would do that?'

'Of course I would! Anyway a bit of rule breaking never hurt anyone!'

'Astoria seriously think about this!'

'Do you realise how bad it would look if you get caught? Especially with Ron Weasley being poisoned the other day and that Bell girl getting cursed by the necklace, you could get suspended if they catch you in the restricted section in the middle of the night!'

'Well I'll just have to make sure I don't get caught then!' Astoria said mischievously.

Astoria hadn't done something like this in years. She could feel the adrenaline in her veins as she creped down the corridors. The halls were filled with an eerie silence, and darkness filled the space around her; Hogwarts was a completely different place in the dead of night.

She eventually found her way large oak library door.

'Muffliato' she whispered pointing her wand at the large door, as it was prone to creaking.

And surely enough as she pushed the door open the eerie silence remained.

Once in the restricted section she scanned the book shelves desperately trying to find anything that sounded relevant. While doing so she realised why most of these books were off-limits she couldn't even imagine why a school would need books such as _Secrets of the Darkest Arts_ and _Creative Ways In Which To Kill. _Some of the books were chained to the shelves and some even had suspicious red stains on them which she guessed to be blood.

After about 10 minutes she had about 3 books which sounded appropriate and she was sure she would be able to find the incantation in one of them. She put the books in the rucksack she had brought specially and began to make her way back to the library doors when the heard the padding of feet on the floor. She quickly ran behind one of the shelves to cover herself.

'Who's there?' They shouted 'Rotten kids if I had my way they'd be too afraid to even step out of bed on a night' they mumbled, comforting that the voice belonged to Filch.

Filch began to look down each shelf in the library and if Astoria did not move he would soon find her hiding place.

She darted behind another shelf closer to the door and stayed motionless for a moment as she saw filch peering down the row of shelves where she had just been hidden.

Draco's previous warnings about being caught echoed in her mind as she heard Filch shout 'You'll be in serious trouble when I find you! Professor Dumbledore will not be pleased!' he said with a hint of glee in his voice he then added 'You might as well show yourself, I will find you!'

However the little addition to his speech did not scare Astoria it only made her more determined she sprinted behind another shelf and another and then another until she only was within mere metres to the door.

Filch was however just coming to shelf behind which she was hiding, if she did not sprint for the door now he would catch her.

So just as Filch began to turn towards her she sprinted for the door, just getting there in time without Filch even noticing her.

Astoria studied the books all right and amazingly she had managed the find the incantation. After getting a few hours' sleep she made her way down to the common room. She hoped she would see Draco before breakfast so she could tell him the good news but she couldn't find him.

'Daphne have you seen Draco this morning?' she said when she spotted her sat on one of the sofas.

'No but Theo isn't down yet so he might come down with Theo. Why do you want Draco anyway?' Daphne asked raising her eyebrow.

'I just need to talk to him all right?!' she snapped.

She heard footsteps behind her and quickly spun round, her face dropped when she realised it was Theo.

'Who do you need to talk to?' Theo asked.

'Draco, is he down yet?' she said eagerly.

'Didn't you hear? He's in the hospital wing!'

Astoria didn't wait for Theo to explain; she sprinted out of the common room and made her way as quickly as possible to the hospital wing. It wasn't within visiting hours but she honestly didn't care. She pushed the large door to hospital wing open, as silently as she could. She entered the room noiselessly praying that Madam Pomfrey was in her office, and luckily for her she was.

Draco was easy to spot, he was laid sprawled out, face down on a bed, with his platinum hair sticking up at all angles. She walked over to him and sat by him on the edge of his bed.

'Draco' she whispered, shaking him gently.

'Draco, wake up' she repeated and this time he stirred slightly.

'Is that you, Astoria?' He mumbled dreamily.

'Of course it's me! Why are you in the hospital wing? What happened?' she said anxiously.

Draco pulled himself up to a sitting position to face Astoria, Draco had no shirt on but his body was covered in bandages. Where there were gaps in his bandages, large scars could be seen across his torso. After noticing this she began to examine the rest him and she then noticed scars all down his arms and across his face.

'Oh Merlin! What happened to you?'

'Potter' he said casually.

'That bastard! What did he do to you?' Astoria said flaring with anger.

'I'm not entirely sure, he used some spell that I've never heard of and it pretty much sliced me all over' he said examining the cuts across his arms.

'What's his problem? I know you've never been the best of friends but what brought this on?'

Draco then noticed Astoria anger and began to panic 'Calm down Astoria'

'Calm down! How are you so calm? Potter could have bloody killed you! When I see him next I'll –'

'– Astoria listen to me, you can't tell anyone about this! I don't need any more attention brought to me at the minute, especially with everything going on!'

'He attacked you Draco! Don't you want people to know what he did?'

'No, because if they find out they'll all want to know why Potter did it and I think he did it because he suspects me. I think he knows Astoria.' Draco said with panic written all over his face.

'Oh. How much does he know?'

'He doesn't know what I'm doing but I think he knows I'm one of them'

'Do you think that he'll be a problem then?'

'I don't know, I just need to be far more careful now and I need to work even faster'

Astoria then realised the reason why she had even began looking for Draco in the first place.

'I can't believe I forgot! I found the incantation!'

'You did?!' Draco said amazed.

'Of course I did! Did you doubt me?' she said playfully.

'No, but I didn't expect you to find it so fast! Do you remember what it was?'

'It was _Harmonia Nectere Passus_'

'You don't know how grateful I am for this!' He said as his face lit up.

'You're welcome and I'm just glad you're all right, these look pretty nasty' she said tracing on of the scars that ran across his shoulder blade. Draco shivered at her touch and put his own hand on Astoria's shoulder and then wrapped it around her neck. He then gently began to pull her towards him and Astoria moved towards him willingly.

He then leaned in slowly taking her face I his hands and kissed her slowly but intensely. Astoria responded wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to herself. She felt Draco wince at her movement and she quickly pulled away.

'Shit! Did I hurt you?' She said worried.

'Just a bit, but seriously I don't mind' he said chuckling and leaning in again.

They were interrupted however by the sound of Madame Pomfrey rummaging around in her office.

Astoria sprung up 'Bollocks I forgot I wasn't in visiting hours! I've got to go to class but I promise I'll come and see you later'

She then gave Draco a quick peck on the lips and hurried out of the door, leaving Draco in a slight daze.

**Author Questions:**

**1) Are you pleased with their relationship or would you want to see more of it?**

**2) Who's your favourite character?**


	39. Chapter 39 Battle of the Astronomy Tower

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; it's all J.K Rowling's **

**Authors Note: Seriously guys, you can do better than 4 reviews! I am quite pleased with this chapter and from now on its going to be a bit more exciting so please review this because I loved reading all your reviews :(**

'So have you fixed it?' she asked.

Draco jumped at her voice 'You scared me Astoria, don't creep up on me like that!'

'Draco, I've been sat here for about 10 minutes. What's got into you you've been in a daydream all week?'

'I've just been distracted that's all, and yes I have managed to fix it' this should have been good news but there was still a hint of worry

'Then why are you still worried'

Draco straightened up and finally turned to face Astoria. His pureblood mask was back in place and his face now showed no emotion 'I'm not worried at all what gave you that impression'.

'Don't lie to me Draco'

'I'm not lying to you!' but as he said this he looked deeply into Astoria's eyes and she knew he was scared of something, more so now than he had ever been.

'Draco you're scaring me, I know something's wrong' she said impatiently.

Draco scanned the common room, and as he found it was empty he moved towards Astoria. He slid his hand behind her left ear and pulled her face to his, he then pressed his lips to hers. As usual his kissing was amazing it sent shivers down her spine and made her lips tingle, but there was something more this time. He seemed more passionate and eager. This worried Astoria, she pulled away and Draco looked at her in confusion.

'Draco you're not telling me something, don't try and pretend everything's fine!'

Draco stood up and started to pace in the space in front of the sofa.

'Astoria I want you to know that you mean so much to me and I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you'

'Am I in danger?' Astoria asked confused 'Because if I am don't worry, I can look after myself!'

Draco kneeled down on the floor by Astoria's feet and stared up into her eyes 'I need you to promise me something, I need you to promise that you'll stay in your room or in the common room till morning, you can't leave do you understand? The castle won't be safe tonight'

'Fine I won't. But if it isn't safe tonight I want you to stay here with me'

'I wish I could stay with you, I honestly do but I can't'

He then got up of the ground and made his way to leave the common room. Astoria sat motionless in confusion.

'Please do as I ask' he said before leaving 'And never wanted it to end like this but I think we need to realise this was never going to work, but I want you to remember that you mean so much to me and I'm sorry I can't be what you deserve'

The door slammed behind him and as he did so the room grew colder and Astoria pulled her knees towards her chest.

She had done what he had asked so far, even though every fibre in her body told her to run after him. However when the screaming began she could no longer sit and wait. She stood up suddenly alert; her bones ached from sitting hugging her knees for hours against the cold.

As she stood up some of her fellow Slytherins came down from their dorms.

'What's going on? Who's screaming?' a boy asked her.

After him a stream of people began filling the common room, they had also been woken by the ear splitting screams. They all stood in a huddle by the stairs waiting for answers. All of them were too scared to leave the common room so they chose to cower in the darkness of the common room as any Slytherin would do.

'It sounds like a pupil screaming!' one little girl shouted.

And she was right; the common room went silent as they listened to the sound of one of their fellow pupils screaming in agony.

Astoria quickly turned and sprinted to the common room exit.

'Astoria where are you going?' Daphne shouted 'It might be dangerous, please just stay here' she pleaded.

Astoria gave her a weak smile in apology and continued to leave to common room. As soon as she was out in the halls she could hear the sound of spells being fired and screams echoing around the cold stone hallways. She ran around a corner towards the sound of screaming and she stiffened with fear when she witnessed the scene in front of her.

There were students from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and even Hufflepuff, all of which were still in their pyjamas, and amongst them were tall hooded figures.

Astoria quickly recovered from her shock and sprinted towards the source of the screaming. A small girl form Hufflepuff was writhing on the floor in agony as a Death Eater towered over her with a look of delight plastered across his face.

Her blood began to boil and she could fell her adrenaline kicking in.

'Expelliarmus!' she shouted and the Death Eaters wand shot out of his hand, she saw the little girl heave a sigh release as the excruciating agony was lifted.

The Death Eater quickly spun round to face Astoria. Astoria held the wand at both ends and effortlessly snapped it across her knee. The man's face broke out in fury and her charged towards Astoria.

'Petrificus Totalus!' she said with a flick of the wand and the man fell onto his back, completely paralyzed.

She then charged on firing curses at Death Eaters as she went. As she did this she witnessed a boy being disarmed by a death eater and then watched as the man held his wand to the boy's throat. She quickly stunned the man and ran over heaved the wand from his hand.

'Here! Use this until you find your wand!' she said to the boy, passing him the wand.

'Thanks' he yelled in a thick Irish accent 'Hey! Aren't you a Slytherin?' he said suddenly wary.

'Yes I am and I don't see why that makes a fucking difference! Would you mind telling me what's going on?'

The boy's face was suddenly pained 'Its Dumbledore… he's dead'

The room seemed to go silent and her blood ran cold. Is this what the Dark Lord wanted of Draco? Had Draco just killed the one person that was keeping everyone safe from Voldemort?

Astoria recovered herself and was filled with a sort of numb anger. She turned to leave but the boy grabbed her arm.

'I'm Seamus Finnigan, and thank you, you saved my life'

'You're welcome' she muttered before turning and running once more.

She ran through the halls trying to find Draco but with no luck, eventually she tried looking outside and was greeted by a very solemn sight. There by the foot of the astronomy tower was a gathering of students. She pushed her way through and then she saw him.

His body was bent, his arms and legs sticking out at strange angles. There was blood staining his robes and it glistened in the wand light of the mourners surrounding him. As she stood in a daze someone kneeled down beside the mangled body of the great wizard.

It was Harry Potter. Dumbledore had been his main parental figure since losing both his parents. Harry was now like him; Alone.

Astoria stood in silence with the rest of the crowd around her. Seeing the Death Eaters torture innocent children and now looking down on Dumbledore's dead body made her realise that she although she thought she would be okay with Draco being a death eater she would never be able to live with this.

**I know Draco didn't kill Dumbledore, but at this point Astoria wouldn't know that (Just in case you were confused!)**

**Authors Questions:**

**1) Why do you think Draco broke up with Astoria?**

**2) Soon the death eaters will take over Hogwarts, how do you expect Astoria to react?**

**3) Do you want the next chapter to be about Dumbledore's funeral and her summer or do you want me to go straight into next term? (Any other ideas?)**

**4) When I finish this story would you like me to write this chapter from Draco's point of view as a special?**

**5) Predictions? **

**AND REMEMBER MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES :)**


	40. Chapter 40 The New Headmaster

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; it's all J.K Rowling's **

**Authors Note: I'm really trying to update faster, so here it is! Please review it inspires me to write and makes me happy :)**

Today was the day was September the 1st, the day she would return to Hogwarts. It was exactly a month after the ministry of magic had fallen and the presence of Voldemort was stronger than ever. And as she looked around her dingy room at Leaky cauldron for any items she may have forgotten to pack a feeling of dread washed over her.

Hogwarts had always been a place of safety and comfort, but what now? Hogwarts was also a place she instantly associated with Draco, would she be able to stand that? And more importantly would he be there? There were still many uncertainties about the circumstances of Dumbledore's death, one rumour was that it was actually Snape but she heard other whispers saying that it was Draco and she had no way of telling which was true. One thing was for certain though; Draco was now a fully-fledged Death Eater and Astoria could do nothing to change that.

On finding that she had packed all her belongings she dragged her trunk out onto the dusty corridor and continued to drag it downstairs. The bar was empty, as usual. Ever since the return of Voldemort many people preferred to avoid public places and so there had been very few customers during the summer. However the barman tom continued to wait behind the counter polishing glasses in hope a customer would appear.

'Are you going now Astoria?'

'Yeah, I'm back to Hogwarts today'

'Have you told Madame Malkin that you're going back today? I'm sure she'll miss you in the shop'

'Yes I told her, I don't think she'll be too sad to see me go; I don't think she could have afforded to keep me on any longer, business has been pretty crap there as well' she explained.

'It's the same story everywhere, but I suppose we should think ourselves lucky to still be here at all. Florean Fortescue's been gone for over a month now, poor bugger, he was a good guy Florean. You keep yourself safe this year Astoria, try and keep out of trouble and it will be a pleasure to have you come back and stay next summer. They'll always be a room for you here, you remember that Astoria!'

'Thanks Tom, you've been too good to me this year, how much do I owe you for the room?'

'I don't want to hear of it, after all the trouble you've had I wouldn't dream of charging you. You've been a pleasure to have stay and it will be an honour to have you again!'

'Don't be stupid tom! Here take this' she said putting a bag of coins on the counter 'That should cover the cost of the room and all my meals'

'I don't want a penny off you, take it back and buy yourself something nice' he said pushing the bag back towards her.

Astoria quickly picked up her trunk and made her way to the door 'You're to kind Tom! Thanks for everything, bye!' she said exiting the Leaky Cauldron before Tom could give her back the money.

She had known Hogwarts wouldn't be the same but she had never expected this. Firstly the Hogwarts Express had been far quieter than it usually was it seemed that many of the pupils where not returning this year. When she arrived in the great hall and looked at all the tables it was confirmed, the Slytherin table was as full as it had been in previous years, but every other table had half the number of pupils sat at them than usual.

Once all the students had taken their seats Snape stood up and began to address them all.

'I feel that it will be appropriate to begin with reminding you that times have changed. The wizarding world is no longer safe for blood traitors and Mudbloods alike' many pupils gasped at his casual use of the word Mudblood but he carried on regardless 'This year will not be the same as the previous, as you all know Dumbledore is dead and I am to take his place. I must warn you I will not be as forgiving and understanding; misbehaving will not be tolerated and all who disobey me will be _severely_ punished; as not only will you be defying me but you will also be defying the Dark Lord, you would be wise to remember this' The children no longer dared to gasp, so they sat still, not even daring to move 'I would also like to introduce to you Amycus and Alecto Carrow; they will be your new Defence Against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies teachers, respectively. They are also the deputy head masters of the school and they will not accept any rule breaking' He gestured to the pair who were sat at the table behind him, both with malicious grins plastered across there ugly faces. 'Finally if anyone has any knowledge of Harry Potter, or comes to learn information, you must speak with me immediately. However if you hide information and are discovered it will be the Dark Lord himself who will deal with you'

The room was silent, Astoria glanced around. She could see McGonagall her eyes blazing; at least there was still some supporters of what was right. She then looked to the Gryffindor and saw many of them with their hands balled into tight fists with determination. She looked down at her own hands and saw they were exactly the same.

**Author Questions**

**1) Do you think Draco will show up? When?**

**2) How will they react to seeing each other?**

**3) Did you understand the bit about the summer? What did you think of Tom?**

**4) What did you think of Snape's speech?**


	41. Chapter 41 Dumbledore's Army

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; it's all J.K Rowling's **

**Authors Note: I'm really sorry about the slow updates but I'm just really busy, I HATE EXAMS :( Please update and tell me what you think!**

***IMPORTANT: IN CHAPTER 39 I HAVE CHANGED IT IS SEAMUS SHE SAVES INSTEAD OF DEAN!***

Astoria sat in silence listening in absolute disgust. She scanned the common room around her, they all looked so happy so carefree, did they actually feel like that or was it just a cover for how they truly felt? Did no one feel the horror that she felt?

Clearly they didn't, as they all sat in their usual groups chatting casually, but past the noise of their laughing and joking the screams of children being tortured was clearly audible. And not one of them seemed to be troubled by this. Astoria couldn't stand it, and she hated herself for not doing anything about it but she was afraid, and that was quite unusual. She had kept her head down and stayed out of trouble but she couldn't do it anymore. It had gone against every fibre in her body to sit and listen to children being tortured night after night. She had to something.

She walked down the corridor with her superior pureblood mask in place, that mask was what kept had her safe, what kept her true self hidden. She had expected to have been taken to be tortured as soon as the Carrows took over, what with her being a blood traitor, but it seemed as if with the current terror that it had been completely forgotten.

She walked down the corridors as casually as she had done any other day, but today she was frantically scanning the corridors for a particular bruised and battered face. She spotted him after about 10 minutes of searching. She continued to look casual as they passed each other, to detect as little attention as possible. But when they were exactly side by side she grabbed his arm and pulled him into a small alcove, hidden from the view of passers-by.

'What do you think you're doing?' Neville whispered harshly pushing her hand of his arm.

'I want to help' she said firmly.

'Help with what?' he said distrustfully.

'I think you can guess what, I know you Gryffindor's won't be able to bear to see the Death Eaters in charge, I know you're doing something; and I want to help'

'Who put you up to this, was it one of the Carrows? Snape? Because I hate to disappoint you but where not doing anything'

'Don't lie to me, I know you can't stand what's going on and I can't fucking stand it either, and if you're telling the truth and you're not doing anything then I will' she said losing her temper.

'Who are you?' he said sceptically.

'I'm Astoria Greengrass. Before you ask, yes I am a Slytherin but I don't believe any of this pureblood supremacy and I want to do what is right'

'If you're a blood traitor and want to do what is right, where's your bruises? How come you haven't been punished?'

'Because I'm a Slytherin blood traitor, so that means I'm cunning and sly and I won't get caught. You need me Neville I can get you anything you need, get you inside information. Just tell me and I'll do it'

Neville stared at her curiously 'I've heard things about you Astoria; I have heard that you're a blood traitor, disowned by your family. But I've also heard that your Draco Malfoy's ex-girlfriend which do I believe?

'Is it not possible that I can be both?'

'How can I trust someone who was involved with a Death Eater, and one that was partially responsible for Dumbledore's death?'

'Draco was a mistake. I promise that will not get in the way of me helping'

'What if he comes back, how do I know you won't go back to him?'

This had never occurred to Astoria before, what if Draco did come back? She didn't think he would, he would be too afraid to face what he had done; he wouldn't be able to face the misery that he had caused. The thought of this made Astoria's blood boil, it was Draco that has caused this, the screams the she heard every night, the bruises and scars on the children's faces, they were all Draco's fault. She felt her hand balling up into fists.

'Don't worry; if Draco comes back I'll fucking give him what he deserves' she said as her eyes glazed over in anger.

Neville smirked at her 'Your actually not lying are you?' she shook her head.

'Fine then, I'll let you help. I've restarted Dumbledore's army, I keep people up in the Room of Requirement if the Carrows are after them, help patch students up after a round of punishment and for the moment that's all we can do, we're just waiting for news'

'I'm good with healing I can help with that and I'm sure if you ever need food bringing up I can easily do that'

'Do you know how to get into the Room of Requirement?'

'Yeah'

'Right then I'll see you tonight'

Astoria crept down the silent corridors and easily found her way to the Room of Requirement. She paced on the spot 3 times and then watched as a door appeared from nowhere. She entered the room and as she did so she could hear people laughing and chatting but when she stepped inside it went silent. And then suddenly there was uproar.

'What she doing here?!' a girl shouted.

'Quick someone stun her!' a boy shouted.

Neville then jumped up and stood in front of her.

'Calm down guys! She's supposed to be here, I let her to come!'

'You did what?' a girl with fiery red hair shouted.

'Calm down Ginny, seriously everyone she's one of us she here to help'

There was a few suspicious mutterings around the room but apart from that many of them felt reassured now that Neville had vouched for her.

'Are you sure about this Neville, we can't risk anything' she said firmly.

'I'm sure Ginny'

'Fine then, but Seamus won't be happy about this you know how he hates Slytherins'

'Well Seamus is going to have to put up with it, Astoria you can go and help Luna over there, she's helping patch up a few of the kids cuts' he said pointing to a girl who was holding her wand to a boy's face muttering incantations.

Luna was nice enough, if not slightly mental. They had been sat for an hour or so helping heal as many wounds as they could.

'You're very good at this Astoria, have you considered becoming a healer?' she said in a sing-song voice.

'I don't really know what I want to do, what about you?'

'I know exactly what I want to do, I want to go traveling and exploring! It's my dream to discover a Crumple-Horned Snorkack in their natural habitat; Daddy says that they're…'

Luna was interrupted by the door opening and a loud gasping.

'Oh my God Seamus, what happened?!' Neville shouted.

Astoria turned round and saw the boy who had just entered had a large gash across his face with blood pouring down his face and clothes.

'Bloody Alecto Carrow started going on about muggle borns being scum in muggle studies and I snapped' he said in a familiar husky Irish accent.

'What did you say to her?'

'I said: you're the scum, you're talking absolute bollocks, and you're a disgrace to the wizarding world. She didn't take it too well'

'I can tell! You need to get that sorted mate. Luna can you give Seamus a hand?' he shouted across the room.

'I think Astoria would be better doing it, she's a wonderful healer!' she said dreamily.

'Fine then, Astoria can you sort out Seamus'

'Hang on a minute, who's Astoria?' Seamus interrupted, confused.

'The Slytherin who wanted to help' Ginny said straightforwardly.

Everyone then turned to Seamus to watch his reaction.

'Are you joking? You let a Slytherin in here! What were you thinking?!' he shouted at Neville, his voice shaking with anger.

'I am here you know, I can hear everything your saying' Astoria said standing up.

Seamus turned round to face her, the anger suddenly left his face and he stared at her with a confused expression 'I know who you are! You're the Slytherin that saved me from that death eater!' he said in amazement.

Astoria thought in confusion. He must mean the night of Dumbledore's murder but she couldn't really remember it that well; she could only remember frantically trying to find Draco. She tried to remember what she did before she found Dumbledore's body (as she thought about this it sent a chill down her spine). She did remember fighting off a few death eaters on her way to finding Draco, and then she started to remember helping a boy, and she recollected how he had thanked her in a thick Irish accent.

'I remember now! A death eater was pointing a wand at your throat so I stunned him!'

'Yes! That was it! I told you I didn't dream it' he said turning to Ginny.

'Well it did seem a bit unrealistic, I mean a Slytherin saving a Gryffindor, that doesn't happen very often. I thought that one of your spells had backfired and made you to lose it. It wouldn't be the first time' Ginny said teasingly.

'Hey, that was ages ago, why do you always have to bring that back up' he moaned

'Seriously guys you can finish this argument later, you need to get your face sorted Seamus' Neville said decisively.

'Fine, I'm going, I'm going' he said walking over towards Astoria.

He sat down on the chair facing Astoria.

'So do you think you can sort it?' he asked friendlily.

'I should be able to, just hold still I need to clean the wound'

She then began to mutter spells and trailed her wand along the large wound.

'I'm sorry by the way' he said quietly, looking awkward.

'For what?' she said between incantations.

'For judging you for being a Slytherin'

'Don't worry I'm used to it' she said putting down her wand and facing him.

'Is it done?'

'Yep, it's the best I can do for now'

'Wow, that was quick' he said surprised.

'I'm going to try and steal some anti-scaring potion from Madame Pomfrey's store cupboard tomorrow, but until then that's the best I can do'

He then sat quietly examining her.

'What?' she asked confused by his staring.

'I'm confused why a Slytherin would want to help us anyway, you're safe, why do you care about us?'

'I'm not doing this to protect myself I'm doing it because it's what's right'

'How did someone like you end up in Slytherin?'

'Trust me I ask myself this a lot' she smiled.

**Authors Questions**

**1) Are you happy with this chapter?**

**2) What do you think of Seamus?**

**Please review guys :(**


	42. Chapter 42 - Draco's Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; it's all J.K Rowling's **

**Authors Note: Sorry again guys! I really am but I've had a pretty bad month (Why are boys so frustrating?!). But I wanted you to have another chapter before Christmas, so here it is! MERRY CHISTMAS!**

Astoria flopped down onto her bed, physically exhausted. She had been helping out with healing members of the DA almost every night for the past month and the lack of sleep combined with the constant anxiety of being caught were catching up with her. She laid down on her bed and within a minute she was asleep.

Draco walked up the steps of the silent castle. His footsteps echoed across the cold, stone floors. He stood within the entrance to the great hall and scanned the dark, empty room. He instantly felt at home but he couldn't ignore the feeling that something was not right. He could sense the fear and tension that hung in the air.

Astoria had not slept well that night; she had tossed and turned all night as cruel and twisted dreams filled her head. That morning at breakfast she sat in silence as she always did, her head looking down at her food and never glancing up to examine the others around the room. Her dream from the previous night was still troubling her, it wasn't the dream itself that was troubling her, it was the person that was in it. She was confused why he had entered her head last night, she had not thought about him in months and now that she had, all the painful memories came back.

She felt as if she could no longer control her emotions. She felt close to tears one moment and then within a second she felt as if she wanted to scream and throw her cereal bowl across the room.

Astoria found that morning very difficult she had felt her anger bubble up twice and she had nearly snapped, but luckily in both lessons she had been able to calm herself before she caused a scene. However at lunch time her day got worse, she could have sworn that she had seen him. She was walking through the corridors when she saw his characteristic platinum blond hair through the crowd. She couldn't ignore it and when she looked again, she could see no sign of him. And this kept playing on her mind all day.

The last lesson that day was with Alecto Carrow and she got on Astoria's nerves at the best of times, so Astoria had not been looking forward to this lesson. Throughout the lesson Astoria had found herself shaking with anger at her outrageous teachings but Astoria managed to calm herself by thinking of other things.

There was 10 minutes left of the lesson when there was a knock on the door. Astoria continued to stare absent-mindedly out of a window as Alecto shouted for the person to enter.

'Snape has requested you come to his office as soon as this lesson is finished'

Astoria snapped out of her daze, she would always recognise that voice. She instantly stood up and turned to face the door.

'What do you think you're doing girl! Sit down!' Alecto shouted.

But Astoria continued to stare. And Draco stared back. But then Astoria could feel all her anger from throughout the day building up inside her. Her hands were balled up into fists and a look of pure hatred crossed her face.

He couldn't handle it. He had not expected to see her so soon after returning. And he hand not expected her to look at him with such loathing.

He couldn't handle her looking at him in this way so he quickly turned and left as fast as he could. Astoria was straight after him.

'Comeback and face me you coward! Are you scared of me now?' she shouted after him. Draco kept running through corridors and eventually he could no longer hear her shouting at him but he carried on running anyway.

Alecto had hold of her by her hair. 'And where do you think you're going?' she whispered cruelly in her ear.

Astoria was still mid-rage so the fought Alecto off her shoved her away from her and continued after Draco.

Astoria should have known better, she should not have let her emotions take over. She should have known there would be consequences.

Alecto fired a curse at Astoria and pain shout through her body. 'You Bitch!' Astoria shouted at her. She then grabbed Astoria by the arm but Astoria continued to struggle.

'The dungeons 6 o'clock sharp. Don't be late' she said before pushing Astoria down to the floor. Astoria laid on the floor still in pain. She slowly got up and at the same time the corridor began to fill with students finishing there last lesson of the day. She got up and slowly made her room where she sat in silence waiting.

The time passed quickly and it soon was 6 o'clock. She had been annoyed about the Draco situation and worried about her detention with Alecto that she had skipped dinner, as she was so worked up that she would not have been able to eat.

She walked to the dungeon her heart pounding; she just hoped that Alecto would be kind to her as she was a Slytherin.

She tried to stop her hand from shaking as she knocked on the door. Alecto slowly opened the door with a cruel look on her face.

'Your wand' She demanded holding out her hand.

Astoria gave over her wand and was then ushered into the room. As she did so she prayed Draco would come and make an excuse for her, she wished he still cared enough that he would not want her hurt.

Draco did not come. And Alecto had not been kind to Astoria. It had been much worse than she imagined.

She walked out and hour later and she was shaking, cold sweat dripping down her body. She could feel cuts across her body and the pain was making her head spin. She stumbled and fell against a wall. She didn't have the strength to go to her room, so she slid down the wall and collapsed on the floor.

She was asleep for a few minutes when someone began shaking her.

'Astoria! Astoria can you hear me?'

'Hmmm what?' she said blinking as everything came back into focus 'Is that you Seamus?'

'Yeah, I've been so worried! I saw you weren't there at dinner and I only just found out about what happened with Alecto'

'How did you know where I was?'

'I presumed Alecto would have given you a detention and since I've had so many I knew you must be around here somewhere. Are you okay Astoria? I think you need your cuts healing, it looks like you've lost a lot of blood. Do you want me to heal them?'

'I don't think that would be the best idea, you might end up blowing my arm off' she smiled weakly.

'Good point, I'll take you to Luna she'll know what to do'

Seamus then began to help Astoria to her feet when the person she had most wanted an hour ago finally came.

'Oh shit Astoria! I only just found out I promise I would have come sooner' he said running to her.

Astoria looked at him in anger, he was never there when she needed him and he expected her to forgive him after everything?

'Here let me take you to Madame Pomfrey' Draco said holding out his arm.

Astoria stared at him in disgust. 'Do you think I forgive you? Fuck of Draco I don't need your help'

'Astoria we'll sort this later, you need them wounds healing!' he said urgently.

'As I said Draco, I don't need your help; Seamus is going to help me actually so you can fuck off'

Draco only then noticed that Seamus was there 'Don't make me laugh; you're going to let this idiot help you?'

Astoria couldn't believe that after everything he had done he had the nerve to insult Seamus 'Can't you understand I don't want your help! I wouldn't even accept your help if I was dying! I would never want to owe anything to a bastard like you!' she shouted.

She began to lose focus again as her head was pounding with a mixture of lost blood and anger.

Seamus quickly scooped Astoria up it's his arms to prevent her from passing out 'I think you should back off Draco, she deserves better than a dick like you'

Draco let them walk away. The whole situation felt wrong. He should have been the one carrying her to safety. Not the one causing her anger.

But the thing that hurt the most was that when Seamus walked off with Astoria in his arms, he was smiling down at her. And he didn't think he could handle that she was smiling back.

**Authors Questions**

**1) What did you think of Draco's return?**

**2) Did you want me describe Astoria's punishment or is what I did okay?**

**3) What did you think of the ending?**


	43. Chapter 43 - Astoria's Birthday

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; it's all J.K Rowling's **

**Authors Note: Here it is! And this is a bit of a filler so just bear with me, I should have the next chapter up soon because I can't wait to write it!**

It was November 2nd and Astoria's 15th Birthday. She slowly sat up and began to stretch her joints; her shoulder was aching so she stretched her arms high above her head. She felt her left shoulder crack and she winced at the pain. Her shoulder was the one thing that Luna hadn't been able to heal after her night with Alecto a month ago. She still had along scar that ran from the nape of her neck to the top of her shoulder and she regularly often felt pain to go with it.

She sluggishly got out of bed and made her way to her trunk. And on top of her trunk were some little packages and cards. A huge smile spread across her face as she looked at her presents. She picked them up and carried them to her bed to begin opening them. The first gift was a very odd shape and the wrapping was a very strange turquoise colour. She carefully opened it and found two handmade earrings, with little ivy leaves dangling off them; and to go with them was a small bag of what appeared to be stones with a label attached that read '_Use to repel Umgubular Slashkilter'_ Astoria was pretty certain this wasn't even a real creature, so this gave her a pretty good idea of who this gift was from. She opened the card attached and sure enough the gift was from her new friend Luna.

The second gift was neatly wrapped with a matching ribbon; inside it was a box of Astoria's favourite body sprays, hair potions and perfumes. And to go with it was Astoria's favourite muggle book from when she was younger. The note attached said '_To my dearest Little Sister, Happy 15__th__ Birthday. Lots of love Daphne_'. Astoria smiled at the thought that had gone into it, she and Daphne hadn't had much chance to talk recently and Astoria preferred it that way she didn't want her sister knowing what she was up to with the DA, it would only worry her. Also with the present was a beautiful silk envelope with the Greengrass family seal on the back, she opened it and found and invitation to Daphne and Theo's engagement party. There was another note with this as well _'I know we said we were going to announce our engagement after we left school but with everything going on didn't see why we should wait. Please come I know mother will hate it but I don't care! P.S Remember to wear the necklace!_' It was nice that in a time like this at least Theo and Daphne could be happy, and she would go to the engagement party if that was what Daphne wanted. Anyway, it would be fun to irritate her mother!

There was a card from the landlord of the Leaky Cauldron Tom, and in it he told her that she was welcome to come and stay at Christmas and he wouldn't take no for an answer. She was pleased she wouldn't have to stay at Hogwarts this Christmas as she doubted there would be any joy in the castle this festive season.

She had two presents left, one was beautifully wrapped and the other was done very carelessly and untidily. She decided to save the pretty one for last so began to open the messy one. Inside it was a little shamrock badge and a tin of dancing chocolate leprechauns. Also in with it was a small potion bottle, she turned it over and read the label _'For aches and pains in joints (Apply 3 drops whenever necessary)_'. She was sure this was from Seamus without having to read the label, however she was surprised at the thoughtfulness of the potion. She applied 3 drops of it too her shoulder as instructed, her shoulder was suddenly warm and then when it cooled she could no longer feel the constant ache that had been bothering her for weeks. She would really need to thank Seamus for this.

The final one was a long thin box tied with a silky green ribbon onto a larger rectangular present. She delicately removed the ribbon and found out the larger present was a book named 'The Dark Arts: Offensive and Defensive Spells' Usually she would have been repulsed by the idea of receiving a book about the Dark Arts but in times like this it may come in useful. But who would send Astoria a book about the Dark Arts? She found no note with the present so she decided to carry on and open the second long thin one that come with the book. As soon as she picked it up she knew it was a jewellery box and upon opening it she realised she was right. It was a beautiful delicate looking silver snake. She gently picked it up out of the box and the snake came to life and slithered up her wrist and then stopped once it was in place. She looked around her bed in case she had missed the card to go with it but she found nothing. She quickly flipped through the book and found a note on the first page. '_Please keep safe. And I'm sorry'. _Astoria stared at the note in silence for a few minutes, she recognised the writing. It was written by the person who had had the most beautiful handwriting she knew and just by looking at his writing on the page was causing tears to form in her eyes.

She had thanked all her friends for the gifts, she was even going to thank Draco but she hadn't seen him. When she thought about it the last time she had seen him was the night of her detention with Alecto. She guessed he had to leave Hogwarts to do Death Eater things, but she didn't even want to think about what that would be.

The next few weeks went by as they had done before, quietly getting on during the day and helping with the DA by night. Until finally it was the Christmas holidays and they were all on their way back to Kings Cross.

Astoria was sat in a compartment with Seamus, Luna, Neville, Ginny and some other members of the DA she didn't know that well. Everyone was chatting amongst themselves, relieved that they would be getting away from Hogwarts for a while.

'Where are you staying this Christmas Astoria?' Seamus asked.

'I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron; the land lord Tom invited me. What about you?'

'I'm going back to Ireland. You're welcome to come whenever you want, you know' he said kindly.

'Thanks Seamus that would be great. What are you doing over the holidays anyway?'

'Not much, we usually just visit the family. What are you doing?'

'Well I'll probably try to help Tom at the Leaky Cauldron and I've got to go to my sister's engagement party, which should be eventful'

'Is that going to be the first time you will have seen your parents since they kicked you out?'

'Yeah, and I'm not even sure if they know I'm going! I'm dreading it; it's going to be awful I'll be by myself all night' she said miserably.

'I'm sure you can talk to Daphne' he suggested

'I suppose. But she can't exactly spend all night with me when it's her party'

'I guess that's true'

'I know! Why don't you come with me?! I'll ask Daphne and I'm sure she wouldn't mind, please come Seamus!' She pleaded.

'Do you not think it would be even worse if you show up with a Gryffindor? They won't even let me in!'

'Oh it'll be fine and Daphne won't care, she'll just be happy I won't be by myself! Pleaseeeee! Come on it'll be funny! I know you like pissing of Slytherins!'

Seamus smirked 'Fine then! I suppose it could be fun!'

'Thank you, thank you, thank you!' she shouted.

This would be the first time Astoria had been home since she was told to leave and she was sure her return wouldn't be welcomed, especially when she arrived at the party with a Gryffindor. And this was surely going to annoy a certain guest that Astoria hadn't even considered was going.

**Authors Questions**

**1) What did you think of Astoria's gifts?**

**2) Expectations for the Party?**


	44. Author Apology

Dear readers, I know it has been a long time since I have posted, but I've left it so long now that I am unable to continue. I don't know if this makes sense to any of you but I've sort of lost the characters, and sadly it doesn't seem as if I can get them back. I wish I could finish it for you as your support and reviews inspired me so much and I feel awful for leaving it like this. I was hoping to give you all an idea of where I was hoping for the story to go, and to not leave you on a total cliffhanger, but its been so long that I cant even remember! Again I'm really sorry and I hope you'll forgive me,

Alice x


End file.
